Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros2
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: The sequel to "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros."  The Team breaks up & refuses to speak to the "Other Company."  Then get sent to Earth.  While battling JUMBO on ARK, Shadow breaks his back & is paralyzed until the return to Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: The Time Gone By

**The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros. 2**

**Written by: The Andromeda Rose**

**Chapter 1: The Time Gone By**

_[Narrator:]_ It seems like only yesterday the gang defeated the Biolizard, Sonic & Amy, Silver & Gold, & Knuckles & Tikal had their children, & the day Luigi & Daisy got married, who are expecting a surprise on the way in only a few months. In fact, three months have passed since they defeated the Biolizard & everyone has moved out of the _Blue Typhoon_ & they have parted, going their own way. No one has seen each other since after Luigi's proposal to Daisy, & they only met up because Scarlett convinced them to come, while making a futile attempt at reuniting them back together at their wedding in early July of 2011, & they parted again. & during the wedding & reception, no one spoke to each other at all except for Scarlett to Shadow & Silver, & vice versa, Luigi to Mario, & to Scarlett, & Daisy to Peach, her husband, her brother-in-law, Mario, & to Scarlett.

As for their whereabouts? Scarlett stays with her Padre & Madre for one week & with Shadow the next. When she's with Shadow & his daughter, they make their way around Mobius. Their main base is in a small, single-family home in Kyoto, Japan. Only she, Shadow, Flora, Silver, Gold, Mario, & Peach, come to visit them. Even though the entire gang has kept some contact with one another, they aren't as close as they used to be. Scarlett still visits Sonic & the others.

As for Sonic & Shadow? Don't even ask. They're friendship has gone back to the way they used to be: occasional allies, but mostly foes.

As for Mario & Sonic? Their friendship has gone down the drain (please, excuse the pun) just like everyone else's has. No one associates with the "other company's character" anymore; but Silver & Shadow tend to get along with the Marios better than any of the other Sega characters do.

Melody now lives in her own room at Tails's workshop, where Tails teaches her about mechanics & works with him as his helper. Sonic, Amy, & their children live in Amy's home. Silver & Gold live in a small apartment in the Emerald City, in Sicily. Luigi, along with his wife, Daisy, now live in the Italy of Mobius, as does Mario, in Milan. Peach, though, still lives in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Basically, no one has seen each other for quite sometime because of a fight between the gang happened after Luigi's proposal & has separated them ever since. In fact, it almost separated Sonic & Amy.

TASH&MB2

…**Three months ago…**

"I like Sega so much better than Nintendo." stated the blue hedgehog nonchalantly.

"Nintendo was the first to ever create a _really __**fun**_ game unlike blue & black hedgehogs zipping around at Super Sonic Speed. & it was one of the very first game companies." defended the red plumber.

"_Playing card_ company. Sega makes games with _actual_ storytelling & the games actually_**have a plot.**_ Not the same old "Save the Princess from King Koopa!" all of the time!"

"Sega can't even create another character without copying another like you & your doppelganger over there."

"WHOA! Wait a minute! First of all, Professor Gerald Robotnik created Shadow. Second, he is _not_ my twin like your brother." he pointed his finger at the accused green plumber, "& third, they only _call_ him "doppelganger" because he _looks_ _**like**_ me."

"_Nobody_ talks that way about my little brother Mr. Pricklepants."

" "Mr. Pricklepants?" I'm a hedgehog you pasta-eating plumber! Who would ever let plumbers make their own games? I mean, all they do is work on pipes & things like that."

"We do a lot more than just that riccio!"

"Like what? Constantly save princesses who don't know how to stay out of trouble?" he laughed.

Over across the room, more & more of the gang began arguing over race, whose game company is better, & various other things like the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald is the most powerful thing in Universe! Don't you understand that the Master Emerald has the power to wipe out the _entire __**Universe?"**_ yelled the echidna.

Everyone's relationships with each other just fell from the top of the mountain, clear to the deepest canyons below. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with "the other company."

…**Late September in the Present: Shadow's Home…**

"Flora, have you seen my peach coloured hair bow?"

"Here it is Scarlett." Shadow walked to the bathroom door, inside, standing in front of the mirror where Scarlett was struggling to zip the zipper of her yellow, fifties-style, knee-length dress; he laid the bow on the sink.

"Grazie mille Flo-oh, it's you Shadow. Grazie for finding my bow."

"Speaking of beau, when was Pietro coming to pick you up tonight?"

"In…fifteen minutes. We're going to the movies, then to the new restaurant downtown, after that, we'll come back home."

"I expect you to be back before ten thirty."

"Don't worry Shadow; I'll be back before that clock chimes its thirty minute chime. If I can just zip this stubborn zipper." she tugged at it & tugged at it, but nothing worked.

"Mmm-hmm." he grabbed the zipper & gave it a good tug & the zipper went up smoothly.

She sighed, "& the zipper decided to work for you eh? Grazie Shadow."

"You're welcome." a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Shadow, can you get the door? I'm not even ready."

"I'll grab it. You get in your room & finish dressing in there."

Scarlett picked up her belongings & left for her bedroom.

"Ciao, Scarlatto!" called the little black & orange hedgehog.

"Ciao, Flora, can you tell Daddy I'll be out in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Is it Pietro this time?"

"It's the one-eyed monster. Who'd you think it was? Now go tell Daddy."

"Alright."

She ran into the living room where Pietro sat on the couch & Shadow stood by the TV set talking.

"Hiya Pietro!" she waved to the human, he in turn waved back to her, "Daddy, Scarlett wanted me to tell you that she'll be out in a few minutes."

"I don't think we're going to have to wait that much longer Flora." he pointed behind her where Scarlett walked into the room in her yellow dress.

"Ciao, Pietro."

"Buona sera Scarlatto, how are you tonight?"

"Bene, grazie. E tu?"

"Buono."

"I'll expect her back no later than ten thirty."

Pietro opened the door & allowed Scarlett to go first, "It's…nineteen hundred hours right now so we have…four & a half hours to kill. I'll make sure of that. I'll see you later Shadow. Ciao!"

Scarlett poked her head in the doorway, "Ciao! I love you Shadow!"

"I love you too & be careful out there."

"We will." the two Italians left the house & got inside Pietro's car & drove away.

TASH&MB2

"What's on the Big Screen tonight Pietro?"

"I was thinking about seeing that new movie _Toy Story 3_ at the drive in."

"When you said "the drive in" it reminded me of the Beach Boys' song, "The Drive In." "

"Yeah, it does…Say, how did the reunion go? How are your friends doing? Mario & Peach & Luigi & Daisy & Toad & Yoshi…?"

"I didn't go to any reunion at all."

"Then where were you last weekend? I thought you were at Westopolis with your family?"

"We never have had a family reunion; all of our family lived in the _Blue Typhoon."_

"Define "lived." Is everything okay?"

"There was a big fight three months ago about whose company is better & all…" she recounted all that had happened & how Sonic & Shadow became rivals again, thus causing Shadow to set up his main home, which is a secret to the others, in Kyoto, where he, Flora, & Scarlett take breaks from traveling Mobius.

"Just because they're from different companies?"

"Yeah. I'm "property" of both companies, so they can still get along with me. & besides, my relationship with Silver, & more specifically Shadow, couldn't possibly break. We literally grew up with each other. I really wish there was a way that I could've stopped the argument-unless…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a little…Imagination Wheels turning in my brain. You know what I miss most of all? I miss celebrating holidays with them. Especially when playing football! Knuckles was the best thrower of all of us! We always played that while waiting for the food to be ready during Thanksgiving!" water began collecting in her eyes & soon turned into crystals racing down her face & to the ground.

"Don't worry Scarlett, something's gotta break." he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they waited in the line of cars to get in the Drive In.

Later that night, after Pietro had dropped her off at her home, she had begun crying again. She did her best to hide the tears from Shadow & Flora, but it was emotionally killing her inside.

She lay in her bed wide-awake thinking about the good times the family had had.

The time when Silver became Rainbow Confetti Cake, & also the time when Amy had her kids, & how Shadow supported Sonic when he was swimming with him back to the tunnel which would take them back to Mobius, in Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme, & various other times.

The Italian jumped a little when the door made a creaking noise. She barely had to turn around when she figured out that it was Shadow, "Scarlett, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright I guess. I just need to get some sleep. Buona notte."

"Scarlett, you aren't feeling okay; I can tell that something is bothering you." he rubbed her back soothingly, "What's wrong? You've been crying all night. Has he broken up with you?"

"No, Shadow! He hasn't! I'm just upset because the family we once knew is gone! Zippo! Nada! Niente! _Nothing! _All because of a stupid fight about whose company is better!"

"I know it was. The Faker started it all with his "I like Sega so much better than Nintendo" bit." he imitated Sonic with his laidback & cocky, "I'm the Fastest Thing Alive" attitude (which he only had on occasion).

"& you Shadow, I thought you'd changed. Instead, you're the same old Shadow that you used to be. You used to be friends with Sonic on the _Blue Typhoon, _but no, you're just-"

"SHUT IT! It isn't my fault that he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Yes, it is Shadow, you're refusing to at least _try_ to be friends with him again. You're too stuck up to even _look_ at him."

"Oh, so now _you're_ getting on me about this eh? Don't forget that those Italian freaks also started it. Italians & their mouths can't even make peace! They're so hotheaded you can't even reason with them!"

"Oh, I guess _all_ Italians are considered "freaks" & "hotheaded." Don't forget that _I'm_ Italian too Shadow."

She stood up, grabbed her backpack & started stuffing it with clothes, knick-knacky things, & various other items. She picked up her pillow & blanket before picking up her journal.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded the black & red hedgehog as he watched her grab clothes from the hamper.

"I'm leaving. What did you think I was doing?"

"You can't just leave. I thought that we were family."

"Family my foot! I'm not going to have you ridicule _my_ family right in front of my face."

"_Family? What_ _family? _Those Italian bimbos?" he half laughed.

"Yeah. Those "bimbos." " she held up her own sapphire blue Chaos Emerald that Sonic had given her, "Chaos Control!"

She didn't know where she would go; all she knew is that she wanted to get out of there. She ended up in the Emerald City where a thunderstorm was making it impossible to see. She wandered the streets carrying her backpack & pillow. She walked past a street called Ewing Street, & stopped beneath the sign, looking up at it. She turned down this street & passed several convenience stores getting ready to close up for the night in about fifteen minutes, considering it was only 23:45 according to her watch. As she walked down the empty street, she considered what had happened: her own family, Shadow, the one whom she had helped raise during their time on ARK, had insulted her & her Italian family & friends, the Maciocis, the Marios, & the Zambetis.

She just wished that that fight had never begun & that the family was back together again. She shook her head to shake the thoughts that were racing through her mind out & to stay out for the rest of the night. When she looked up she noticed that she was about ten feet from a crosswalk, & about a thirty feet from a sign that read "Wildwood Apartments." she waited until the crosswalk's little light-guy lit up saying that it was okay to cross, even though there were barely any cars.

She walked up to the road that the sign pointed down & followed it. It led her through lines of ground-floor apartments, each with a number gradually increasing as each row continued. The apartments were a light brown, about fifteen feet by twenty feet, & with a little white porch that faced the other apartment across from it.

She turned down a small road that led to a parking lot & continued down in between the apartments until she reached number 55. She lifted her hand to the doorbell & pressed the button. A few minutes later, the door opened, "Hello?" a seemingly sleepy, white hedgehog stood at the door, "Sc-Scarlett? What are you doing here? You're soaked & you could catch a cold!"

"Long story Silver. Long story."

"Come on in, please. You look like you've done some traveling." he held the door open for her.

"I just walked from Ewing Street, it's no big deal." she stepped inside the apartment.

"No big deal?" he mimicked her, "Ewing is more than three miles away! You know you could've Chaos Controlled here you know?" he grabbed a blanket & a towel from the linen cupboard & a pair of pajamas from his dresser. He wrapped the towel around his best friend & led her to the bathroom, then, after she came out, drier than she was before, he wrapped the blanket around her.

"I know. I just wanted some time to think is all."

"Couldn't you do your thinking at Shadow's? By the way, _why_ aren't you at _your_ home?"

"Shadow & I got arguing about how the argument three months ago started & blamed Sonic for starting it. & then he insulted the Marios for starting it too & he said that Italians are hotheads & freaks & that you can't reason with them. When he said that, I packed my bags & left until further notice. You know, Italians aren't that hotheaded! You _can_ reason with them & we aren't freaks! Of _all_ the things he could've said, he called us freaks!" she threw her hands up in the air exasperated & started talking in Italian until Silver convinced her to speak English or Japanese or some language he could actually understand. She recounted all that had happened that night while Silver listened.

"Scarlett, I'm sure he didn't mean to say that. You know him & his temper, he gets pretty angry sometimes."

"But he called us freaks!" she wiped the tears from her eyes, but more came out after she did.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you Scarlatto."

"Family doesn't say things like that to each other. He has no right to say things like that."

"He's the one who should be called hotheaded." he lifted the teakettle off the stove & poured some of the hot water into a cup with a teabag, "Sugar & milk?"

"Please."

He stirred in the sugar & milk & gave it to Scarlett who sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Here, drink this. It should help you fall asleep more quickly."

"Grazie mille Shiruba." she took the steaming hot cup from him & took a sip.

"Want me to stay up with you for a while longer?"

"No, I'll be fine. Buona notte."

He nodded his head hesitantly, "G'night."

Three o'clock in the morning. All in the apartment were asleep until a very, _very_ loud crash of thunder sounded. Scarlett sat up straight in her bed on the couch terrified. She looked around her & saw another lightening bolt shoot across the sky, followed by the sound of louder thunder.

She jumped out of her bed & ran down the hallway, which would take her to Silver's room. He would keep her safe.

Halfway down the hallway, she collided with a furry thing; when she did, she fell with the furry thing forwards, landing on top of it.

"Ow!" she cried, "Silver, is that you?"

"It's me Scarlett. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But are you? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I was just looking for you because-the thunder woke me up & it scares me." just then, another loud crash of thunder was heard causing Scarlett to jump forward toward Silver.

"I figured that would happen. Shh…it's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." he stroke her back as she buried her face in his chest fur & cried.

"I'm so upset! There's nothing we can do to pull the family back together!"

"I know. Please, Scarlett, let us go back into the living room & stay up playing chess for a while. Okay?"

"Okay." though she didn't really want to play a game of chess with him, she compromised with herself & assumed that she'd be calmer after the game.

TASH&MB2

"Check mate!"

"But Silver, that's the third time you've won!"

He crossed his arms, "& the third time you've lost out of five games."

"Okay! You win for tonight." she followed Silver to where he was on the couch & sat next to him, "What does the Mobian Weather Channel say about the thunderstorm? Or what about the Emerald City's local channel? Has it passed yet?"

"I haven't even turned on the TV yet & you're already asking the weather." he flipped the switch on the TV set & tuned into the MWC, then to LS, or the Local Station for Emerald City, "The thunderstorm hasn't fully passed over the city yet. But, are you up for another game of chess?" he turned off the TV & turned to his right to find the Italian girl asleep on the couch beside him, "Goodnight Scarlatto."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! __**SMACK!**_

The white hedgehog, who, had apparently used his telekinesis powers while asleep, awoke to find his alarm clock on the floor beside the wall near the dresser. He got up & replaced the clock back to its original post on the nightstand & began to get ready for the day.

After he had showered, he came into the kitchen where Gold, the mother of his children, was preparing pancakes for breakfast turned, toward him, "Good morning dear."

"Morning Goldie."

"I found ourselves a guest in the living room this morning. Is everything okay?"

"No. She & Shadow had an argument about the argument a few months ago…" he recounted all of the night's events.

TASH&MB2

"& that's why she's here. She's really upset about all of this happening & such."

"Poor dear. I hope she & Shadow make up soon; they're so close to each other. I couldn't bear to see them part."

"I know what you mean. & if they do part, where would she go?"

"She could stay here, but we'd have to find a larger home with the kids growing up & all."

In the living room, Scarlett woke up & looked around her, trying to remember where she was at, _Oh…stupid me; I'm at Silver & Gold's place in the Emerald City. _she turned her attention to the fireplace where pictures of the gang stood_; I wonder if my plan will work…I'll have to find a spot first. I could use Metropolis Park's recreation room! It'll be perfect!_ She listened to Silver's voice coming from the kitchen, "I'm going to the drug store after breakfast to pick up the pictures we sent in a few days ago."

"Okay."

_I'd better say good morning & get something to eat & get moving._

"Buon giorno guys."

"Good morning Scarlett."

"Hey, Scarlett. Sleep well last night?"

"Sì, I did. What about you two?"

"Very well." they both said simultaneously.

"Buona. I'm going to travel around the world today. I should be back by eight o'clock."

"Eight? Does it have to be _that_ late?"

"Yes, Mr. Poet, eight o'clock & no later. What's for breakfast? It smells like…homemade blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup!"

"Did you peek? Or do you just have a good nose?"

"I have as good a nose as Tails when I _want_ to smell something."

"Okay _Tails,_ will you please do the dishes before you leave?"

"Will do. Oh, I just remembered, I want you all to meet me at Metropolis Park's recreation room at twelve o'clock _sharp!_ No later. Okay?"

"What for?"

"It's a surprise!"

They finished their breakfast & she used her own telekinesis to float the dishes over to the sink & washed them, "I'll see you guys later this evening. Love you! Chaos Control!"

She reappeared in front of Sonic's house. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hello? Oh, good morning Scarlett, what brings you here & how're you doing?"

"Good thank you. I want you, Amy, the kids, & Tails to meet me at Metropolis Park's recreation room at twelve o'clock sharp. No earlier Speedy."

"What for?"

"It's a _surprise._ Anyhow, I've gotta be going. Bye-bye! Chaos Control!"

Next, she came to Angel Island, the home of Knuckles, Tikal, & their family, "Nakkuruzu? Nakkuruzu? Are you here? Tikal? Anyone?"

A red figure jumped out of a tree in front of her & frightened her, "Right here Scarlett."

"Knuckles! You scared me!"

"What brings you to Floating Island?"

"A surprise at Metropolis Park's recreation room at twelve o'clock sharp. Bring Tikal & the kids too. Ciao! Chaos Control!" & she left just before he had the chance to object to anything.

TASH&MB2

"Shadow, you'd better not be mad at me still…" she knocked on the door & a black hedgehog soon opened it. The first words out of his mouth were, "Scarlett? Scarlett, I'm sorry for offending you & your family. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Actually, yes, yes there is. Come to Metropolis Park's recreation room at twelve o'clock sharp. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Ciao. Chaos Control!"

She continued to keep this up with every person who was involved with the fight until she reached the Mushroom Kingdom, "I need all of you to come with me to the park right now. It's almost time!"

"Alright. Alright. We'll go."

"Chaos Control!"

The group was transported to the recreation room in Metropolis Park where everyone else from the "other company" was waiting.

"What's the meaning of this?" cried a voice.

"I have means of bringing this family back together whether you like it or not. Even though we're all from different companies, we still get along right? Silver, you & Yoshi got along at the Winter Olympics didn't you?"

"Yeah we did."

"What about you Ames? You, Peach, Blaze, & Daisy got along didn't you?" she showed them the picture of the group from the Winter Olympics. They all seemed so happy back then.

"Mario, you & Sonic learned to get along like Luigi & Shadow did. No?" she showed them two separate pictures of Mario & Sonic, & Shadow & Luigi posing for the picture, actually smiling & having a good time with one another.

"I guess we did." Sonic folded his arms together & looked away, irritated.

"Sonikku!" she reached into her backpack & pulled out a very thick pile of paperwork, "This, my _family,_ is a copy of the paperwork that Nintendo & Sega did. Remember when Nintendo bought Sega? Nintendo _fully __**owns**_ Sega."

"What about it?" inquired the blue hedgehog & the red Italian.

"I read through it earlier this morning after I left Silver's place & found on page fifty-two, paragraph eight, that it says that the Sega characters belong to Nintendo but go by Sega's name since they've been known as Sega characters for such a long time & not to confuse their fans."

"Sega belongs to Nintendo?" he looked to Scarlett who nodded a "yes."

"Then that means that we're-how do you say? _Related_ in a way?"

"Sì. We're _family."_

"Why didn't Sega say anything to us?"

"They probably wanted you guys to continue the rivalry that's been going on for years & didn't want you to get too close to each other as Best Friends which would cause the companies' prosperity to decrease because Nintendo fans wouldn't want to buy Sega stuff & vice versa."

"They are really going to pay for this!"

"They probably figured that you guys would figure it out sooner or later."

"Golly naz! Guys, I didn't know all of this-I mean, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

"Good grief. Sonic, guys, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how bad I feel about this whole thing stinking thing!"

"Mario, it was my fault. I'm the one who started it about "Sega is a better company" bit that ended up separating the entire family. Scarlett over here, if she hadn't done something about it, wouldn't have us as her family anymore. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." the last few words of Mario & Sonic were echoed by the others on Sega's side as well as Nintendo's.

"Scarlett, I don't thing we can thank you enough for bringing the family back together again. Thank you."

"Sì. Grazie Scarlatto."

"Thank you's" were echoed through out the room.

"& just to think that the whole thing was started over a stupid little argument about whose company was better when the others' company actually owns our company!" laughed the blue hedgehog along with the others.

"Hey Scarlett, I'm sorry again for calling Italians "hotheaded." Will you forgive me please?" pleaded the black & red hedgehog.

"Of course I will. I forgive you."

"Thanks Scarlett. Now let's go & spend time with _our_ family."

She smiled, happy that the family was back together, "Alrighty."

As the gang caught up with one another, they learned of a surprise.

Luigi stood up from his seat, "Guys! Guys, I'd like to make an announcement if only you'd listen to it."

"Go on, we're all ears." said a few.

"Well," he wrapped his arm around Daisy who was sitting beside him, "Daisy & I are going to have a baby in March of next year!"

Upon hearing this, Mario's face went completely from very surprised, to happiness, "My little brother! My little brother is going to be a daddy! Congratulations little bro.!" he hugged his brother tightly, "Congratulations Daisy!" he hugged his sister-in-law gently for fear of hurting her &/or the baby.

"Grazie Mario."

"Congrats you two!"

"Yeah!" many more congratulations to the parents-to-be were given.

"My Padre really is going to be a Padre of his own kids," Scarlett hugged him proudly, "so he should know how to care for them. Right?"

"Because I raised you since you were a toddler. But I have no clue how to raise bambini."

"We could help teach you. Most of us here have had kids of our own."

"Sure we can."

"When you hand over the Chaos Emeralds you may teach him." came a villainous voice from behind the gang. Everyone turned around to face their worst enemy…Eggman!

"We don't have all of the Chaos Emeralds Egghead!"

"Oh, yes, you do. Shadow has one, Scarlett has one, & the _Blue Typhoon_ has three for its engine-of which I have right here in my hand. So I have four, & you have three."

"No way Hosea! & don't try to convince us otherwise."

"Alright then. Egg Army, attack!" the entire Egg Army knocked down the walls of the structure causing the roof to cave in on the Team.

& during all of this chaos, the Seven Chaos Emeralds were united together, causing Chaos Control, thus, sending the Team to the planet called "Earth."

**A/N: Guess you didn't expect Luigi & Daisy's "surprise on the way" didn't cha? I just love it how you can portray the characters in your **_**own**_** way & actually give them a **_**personality!**_** I think it's so sweet that Luigi's gonna be a daddy soon! I've always wanted to see those two married & having **_**una bambina**_-**a baby.**

**ANother thing, for the rest of this story, I'll be adding some commentaries of my own: they'll help to clear some things up & give me something to do…**

**Also, when you see "Disclaimer" after an A/N commentary, it's usually for the next chappie, unless specified.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Space Colony

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Space Colony: ARK**

"Wha? Where are we?"

"We were just at the Metropolis Park, weren't we?"

"But…we aren't. How on Mobius did we get _here?__"_

The kitsune came running from a dirt pathway to the rest of the group, "Uh, guys, I don't think we're on Mobius anymore…" he motioned to the path which had a large sign about a half mile down reading, "Welcome to Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada!"

"Canada?"

"Apparently, Chaos Control transported us to Earth, or more specifically, Canada." the kit explained.

"But where's Egghead? Shouldn't he be here with us?" Sonic glanced around the area & discovered that he, Scarlett, & the kitsune were the only ones there, "Oh great! Now we have to find the others!"

"I can remember when the Professor & I had to come to Buffalo, for supplies. The police station should be this way." she pointed to a street that ran in between several little shops & restaurants & began walking down that street.

The fox & the hedgehog glanced to one another, shrugged, then followed the Italian, who was already halfway down the street & ran after her.

The minutes passed like hours, & they soon noticed the people who _were_ staring at them, are now following them; a cue to start running as fast as they could away from the crowds.

The kit tugged at Scarlett's skirt, "Scarlett, I don't like the way they're staring at us."

She glanced down at her little friend & noticed that he looked a sickly pale, "Tails are you feeling alright?" she felt his forehead.

He shook his head, "I haven't been feeling well since last night."

"Do you have any symptoms? Nausea, diarrhea, head ache, body aches?"

"Body & head aches, & I feel like I'm going to throw up all the time."

She turned to the cobalt hedgehog, "Sonic, have you kept an eye on him at all?"

"I always do. He hasn't complained of anything that I know of so far." he knelt down next to the kit, "Tails, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because you always say that it's not good to be sick. That's why I didn't say anything."

"That's not what I meant lil' bro, I meant that it's not good to be sick all of the time because sickness can cause your immune system to break down & get you even more sicker."

"Oh…I'm sorry Sonic."

"No, no, it's alright. Just promise me that whenever you feel sick, tell me. Alright?"

"Alright." the kit moaned & grasped his forehead, "I don't feel so good now."

Sonic picked up the kit, "Scarlett, we need to rest somewhere. He's not feeling too good & I'm afraid he'll get sicker."

She watched as the kit's ears flattened flat against his skull, "It'll be a few more minutes; it's on the next street over."

"Okay."

TASH&MB2

"Don't worry Miss Macioci, we'll find your family & friends soon. You said that there were six missing hedgehogs: two pink ones, a white one, a black & red one, a green one, a lavender one, & a gold one, there were two echidnas, one red & the other orange, two rabbits, & a cat? & lastly, there were six missing humans, three females, three males. Correct?"

"Yes & no. You forgot, an orange & black hedgehog, plus nine other baby hedgehogs, & one baby puggle."

"What on Earth is a _puggle?__"_

"A baby echidna."

"Okay…so now we have twenty-seven missing persons & animals."

"Plus any others that may have tagged along."

"How many?"

"There's close to fifty in our family. Most of them would have gotten lost at the same time."

"_Fifty?_ Miss Macioci, that's quite a family."

"Grazie. Oh, I almost forgot…hey Sonic-"

"Who's Sonic?"

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard about me before?" the cobalt hedgehog stepped into the office from where he was originally sitting in the waiting area.

"Y-you're-you're…S-Sonic the H-Hedgehog!" he used his index finger to point directly at the hedgehog, who simply did nothing.

"I think we should. Officer, you know of Dr. Robotnik, or also known as Dr. Eggman. Right?"

"Yes, Mr. Hedgehog, I do."

"Please, Officer, call me "Sonic" instead. I don't really like it when people call me "hedgehog." "

"But that's your last name isn't it?"

"It's actually Maurice."

"That name sounds so familiar…I can barely remember…"Sonic" really isn't your real name…it's something else. If only my noggin would just work!"

"It's Olgilvie. Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice, is my full & real name."

"Oh…um…let's get back to the missing persons: there are at least fifty people who _could_ be missing. Correct?"

"Correct."

"I'll need a list of their names & species." he gave her a notepad & pencil.

"Grazie." holding the notepad, she thanked him once more before leaving for the waiting area.

She took the notepad with her to the waiting room & sat in one of the chairs there. Sonic & Tails followed her & sat beside of her, "Scarlett, do you remember the last time Chaos Control was? Most of us were sent around the world into totally different continents! How do you expect them to find them?"

"Easy. The Canadian Police Station will notify the local television stations to put up a bulletin about the others, & when word spreads around the area that Sonic the Hedgehog's friends & family are missing, it'll soon spread to America, & when it hits America, then it will spread to Europe, Asia, & other parts of the world. Thus, the others will learn of our location & find us."

"Okay…but _how_ do we find the _Blue Typhoon_ in the meantime?"

"If we find Eggman, we find the _Blue Typhoon.__"_

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Simple. Look behind you." she pointed behind the fox & out the window where the _Blue Typhoon_ & the _Eggship_ lay amongst several buildings under construction & a small field of [what were] flowers a few miles away from the police station.

"That's not our fault!" they cried.

TASH&MB2

"Espio…Aleena…& Yoshi. Is that all?"

"That's all of them who could be missing."

"Okay. I'll notify Channel 8 that you're here & tell them to notify you when they have word on any of their locations. They should be able to send the news it around the world & you'll soon find your team members."

"Grazie Officer. Umm…I don't mean to change the subject, but how do we get to where that airplane is?" she pointed to where the _Blue Typhoon_ was.

"You go down three blocks, make a right & follow that for three miles & it should be on the left."

"Grazie Officer."

"Anytime Miss Macioci, anytime!"

"Ciao, & thank you again for helping!"

"You're welcome Miss Macioci! Goodbye! Come back to visit soon!"

"We will!" she & the others called back as they exited the police station.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Scarlett picked up the kit & carried him for a while, then Sonic scooped Scarlett up bridal style & started running.

Frightened, Scarlett held onto the hedgehog, "Sonico! Sonico, what are you doing?"

"Running. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know." she held onto him more tightly.

"Scarlett, are you afraid?" he looked to her half worriedly & half mischievously, "You're never afraid when we run back home."

"I-I'm…not used to running at _these_ speeds in high traffic areas Sonic."

"It's alright Scarlett," the kit hugged her as they continued running through the streets, "Sonic knows what he's doing. Right Sonic?"

"You bet!"

"What was that?" someone called out.

"It looked like a blue blur!" called another.

"Could it be-no, it couldn't. But could it?"

"Be Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Come on! Let's go find out!" the crowd began running at full speed towards the blue speedster.

Just then, Sonic had to stop because of a road blockage. In the distance, the people who spoke of him could clearly make him out talking to the police officer.

"It is! It is Sonic the Hedgehog!" the fan girl began running toward the small group screaming.

"Uh, oh! Sorry Officer, gotta juice." & the cobalt hedgehog took off faster than the speed of sound in a whirl of blue, "He said to take the next street up & go around that way. Right?"

"Sì."

"Okay…here goes!" a loud sonic boom was heard as he turned the corner & stopped abruptly next to the _Blue Typhoon._

"Here we are. Safe & sound at our home."

The fox walked up to the main door on the massive ship, "Okay, just let me type in the code…& we're in!" the doors slid open, then shut after they entered.

"Sonic, get to your controls & we'll be ready to take off as soon as I can get the ship turned around to face that field. Scarlett, you monitor the radar, & be sure to notify any airplanes on the radio on our current status & all."

"Roger that!" she playfully saluted the kit before returning to her "desk," as she calls it, to receive radio messages.

TASH&MB2

"Tails, it looks like we have another message coming through!"

"What does it say?"

"You've found whom? Uh-huh…uh-huh…pink? Can I talk to her? Grazie. Hello? Amy or are you Sonia? Amy? Hey girl! How are you? & the kids? Good, good. Where are you? Where? Good grief. How on Mobius, did you get _there? _Oh yeah…Chaos Control…welp, it looks like we're going to pick you up when we pick up Tikal & then the Marios. Maybe we can pick you up when we pass by Christmas Island to go to Australia, to get the Marios & the Chaos Emerald. Alright? Okay, talk to you when we get there. Hmm? Oh, the ones I just listed are the last ones & then we'll all be back together again. Yeah. Okay, ciao Amy. Oh, alright, here's Sonic. Sonic, Ames wants to talk to you!" she called to the blue hedgehog who was there in a blue flash. She handed the radio to him as she stood up.

"Hey Ames! where are you? You're where? Okay…yeah?"

Scarlett left the hedgehog & the radio to themselves & went to visit the kit.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Donados, Antarctica."

"Isn't that where Nazo is from?"

"I'm from Donados, for sure!" called the ice blue hedgehog from his seat near the window.

"Tails, how're you feeling?" she felt his forehead, "You've got a fever now! Tails, I think someone else should take over now. I don't want you to get any sicker than you already are."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" the blue hedgehog stopped next to them.

"Tails has a fever & someone else _is_ going to take over for him until he's better."

"I'll put the plane on autopilot. It'll stop at our first location, India."

"Good. Now Miles, get to bed now otherwise you won't have any kind of mints until the turn of the next year."

"No more mints? I'm going to bed!" he stood up & began running to the door.

"Whoa there little bro., you're ain't gonna get any worse a temperature than you already have." he picked up the kit & carried him to his room, where he was given medicine & slept for the rest of the night.

TASH&MB2

"He's fast asleep," the cobalt hedgehog informed Scarlett, "& I don't think that even an atomic bomb or a sonic boom could wake him!" he laughed.

"Grazie Sonico. Now could you help me wi-Uh-oh! We've got trouble!" she typed several codes into the computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Eggman tapped into our conversation &, according to the radar, he is flying out to Australia, where one of the Chaos Emeralds are."

"But the ship is set for India!"

She held up a finger to the hedgehog, "Don't forget: Shadow & I can Chaos Control to Australia & find it while the rest of you find the other Emeralds."

"We'll meet you there in…six hours, at Sydney."

Shadow glanced up to the clock above the door, "Alright…I guess we'll see you at ten o'clock tonight." he grabbed Scarlett's hand, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Both the hedgehog & the Italian were transported to Australia, instantly, where they searched for the Chaos Emerald, "Shadow, it's been almost five hours already since we've come here; can't we take a break?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Scarlett?"

"Shadow," although she did not mean to, she said it rather sternly, "if I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I'm fine! I just have the cramps. Okay?"

"But when you have the cramps, you're edgy."

"I am not!"

"I notice that whenever you're on your period, you're always more tired, edgy, more easily irritated by the smallest things, & you're _definitely_ more emotional. Which doesn't help since Italians are naturally emotional to begin with. Scarlett, are you sure you're okay? I could probably find a store around here to buy you some medicine for your cramps."

"Okay, so I am a little edgy. But Shadow, I've been walking _all day long,_ & I don't feel well. I want to get some rest. Can't we please stop for a moment?" she wrapped her arm around her best friend who was walking next to her & gently hugged him, "& no thank you Shadow, but I appreciate your concern."

"You're welcome Scarlett. We'll stop…but only for_ one second.__"_ he teased his best friend.

She elbowed him, "Shadow, quit it!"

He stopped at the nearest fallen log & sat down patting the seat next to him, "Alright, about ten minutes."

"Grazie Shadow." she hugged him once more, "I don't think I could've taken another step in this Australian bush!"

"Prego."

TASH&MB2

"Alright, look Mario, we can't stay here on Earth too long; Eggman is heading to Australia, where Shadow & Scarlett are to find the last Chaos Emerald."

"Mia Scarlatto is in Australia?" in English or Italian, the sentence can still be easily understood…

"Sì, Scarlatto is in Australia, & if we don't get moving, Eggman will soon get there & find the Chaos Emerald before we do." he shot off like a bolt of lightening to Tails' room.

"Tails," he shook the kit gently until he woke up, "I don't mean to wake you little buddy, but, how do we set the autopilot to go to Australia?"

"Huh? Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"How do we set the autopilot for Australia?"

"You first go into the programs file on the desktop of the main computer, then you select "autopilot" & enter in the information."

TASH&MB2

"_I__'__m not a geek!__"_the cobalt hedgehog yelled out of frustration. The computer seemed to be doing something completely different than what he wanted it to do.

TASH&MB2

Opening the bedroom door caused light, in the shape of the doorway, to shine through, along with the shadow of a familiar, blue hedgehog, "Tails…"

TASH&MB2

"We're all set for Australia! Everybody in their seats;" the kit instructed, "we're taking off in three minutes."

"10…9…" the computer began, "…8…7…6…5…" the engines were beginning to start up with a loud rumble, "…4…3…2…1…0…" the ship began to shake violently as it lifted off the makeshift runway & into the wild blue yonder!

TASH&MB2

"I found it!" cried Scarlett as she lifted up a large emerald.

"Good!" Shadow ran over to where Scarlett was standing in a large clump of bushes, "Now all we have to do is go to Sydney, & wait for the others."

"& right on time too! It's already five 'till ten!"

She gasped as Shadow picked her up bridal style, then played the part of a romantic actor as best he could, "Then we'd better be going." he laughed as he was greeted with the playful hit to his chest, "Hang on tight!"

& that is what she did, she held on tightly to his neck as he took off at sonic speed.

The duo arrived at Sydney just in time to greet good ol' Eggman, who stole the Emerald on the spot.

"Get back here Eggman!" a black fist shook at the receding airship.

"Sonic is not going to be happy."

"Speaking of him, here they come right now." he pointed to the _Blue Typhoon_ as it came in for a landing in the nearby field.

TASH&MB2

"You _what?__"_ if the red echidna had hair on his head instead of dreadlocks, he would certainly be tearing it out right now.

"We didn't even see him anywhere; he just popped out of nowhere & took it from us & left with it. & he didn't even stick around to see the robot Shadow beat up for him."

"Emergency takeoff!" the kit called as he climbed into the driver's seat of the massive ship as everyone raced to their seats, not wasting a single second, & took off after the airship.

"Where on Earth is he going?"

"I don't know."

"Look, he's trying to escape the atmosphere & out into Space!"

"Fasten your seatbelts everyone; it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" the kit switched several switches on in a very complicated pattern, & seconds later, the ship's engines worked harder & escaped the atmosphere following Eggman's airship to the Unknown.

Their enemy, Eggman, took them on a wild goose chase, orbiting the Earth several times in an attempt to through them off course while launching missiles & other destructive weapons at their ship. One missile actually managed to hit the wing of the ship, forcing Tails to make an emergency landing on the closest thing to them, the Moon.

"Wait! Tails," began Shadow, "if I Chaos Control to ARK, I'll be able to open the door leading to the aircraft garage, then you'd be able to land in there."

"There's no garage on there-if there were, we'd know about it."

"There is Tails. Just let me & Scarlett go there now & you'll be able to land safely."

"According to the map, the distance to ARK, is several miles & you'd only have three minutes until we're there & land."

Scarlett unbuckled her seatbelt, as Shadow had done a few minutes before, & stood up, "I'm willing to take that chance."

"Alright, but hurry!"

"You're talking to the 2nd fasted thing alive Tails, you know we'll be fast." he grabbed Scarlett's hand, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The two arrived in ARK's aircraft garage, "Do you remember what the password was?"

"I'm sure it was…" he typed in the password, "GINGER & CINNAMON."

"Incorrect. Access denied." the computer answered back, rather rudely to the hedgehog.

"Or was it…" now Scarlett tried, "CINNAMON & GINGER?"

"Correct. Access permitted. Please stay inside the oxygen room until the aircraft has safely landed & come to a full stop."

"I was sure it was reversed!" the hedgehog glared at the machine.

"Sorry Shadow," she shrugged, " the computer said otherwise."

"Do you always have to make those smart remarks?"

"No, it's only when I feel like it."

" 'It's only when I feel like it.' " he imitated her voice, "Phhbt!"

**A/N: I LOVE the ****"****GINGER & CINNAMON****"**** part! It****'****s so funny! I pretty much put Scarlett & Shadow****'****s relationship as brother & sister, & this shows it perfectly! They****'****re **_**constantly**_** teasing each other affectionately & just, plain teasing!**

**& no, Sonic****'****s full name isn****'****t ****"****Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice,****"**** I just made up his two middle names****…"****Kay Michaels.****"**

**I also made up Donados, Antarctica. It****'****s located at 107° longitude by 70º latitude.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fond Memories

**Chapter 3: Fond Memories**

While Tails worked on the _Blue Typhoon_ in ARK's garage, the group dispersed to either, the Main Corridors of the Space Station, the Observatory Room, the Recreation Rooms, or inside the _Blue Typhoon._

Scarlett & Shadow though, stuck together, going wherever the other would go, "Shadow, will you take a walk with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I guess."

The pair walked through the dark corridors, peering inside various rooms & recalling events.

Scarlett, particularly, recalled one particular even that happened in the laboratory:

"_Look out Scarlett! I'm going to come after you!" an elderly man, in his late fifties, ran after the squealing five year old toddler._

"_Stop! Stop!" she laughed as he continued to tickle her, "Please! Please…stop!" she continued to giggle._

"_Nope! The Tickle Bug is coming after you!" the man continued to tickle the squealing toddler._

_Then he hid somewhere. When the youngster tried to look for him, he snuck up from behind & tackled her to the ground & resumed tickling her, "Now who has the Tickle Bug after them eh?"_

"_Father, stop, please!" she laughed._

_Suddenly, the tickling stopped, "What did you just call me?" the elderly gazed at her sapphire blue eyes._

" '_Father.' Can't I call you that?"_

"_Yes, you may." his old voice said._

"_Father," she repeated, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Sweetheart." he kissed her forehead as she hugged him tightly. He silently thanked the Creator above for allowing his adopted daughter accept him as __**her**__ father._

As Scarlett & Shadow continued to walk through the ship, they continued to find more memories lurking behind every corner…

"_Father, what kind of experiment are you going to do today?" a young girl, about fifteen walked up to her father, "Another kind of animal experiment?"_

"_Yes, Scarlett, an animal experiment. Though, this experiment, or animal_-_a member of the Erinaceidae family perhaps, or some sort of primate_-_will be of great use to us. Remember when your niece, Maria was born a few months ago? Well, the doctors found out just last week that she has Neurotic Immune Disorder Syndrome, or NIDS. She has to be very careful_-_nothing that is contaminated can even touch her. She could very easily die."_

"_That's the rare disease we were studying about where a person has no white blood cells_-_no immunity to any kind of illness at all." she glanced to the files lying on the Professor's desk, "How does this animal have to deal with her disease?"_

"_That's where I was getting to Scarlett. You know that I have been studying about immunology for a long time; I have a theory, that if I cold create some sort of lifeform, that is immune to all diseases ever known to man & those to come, & that is immortal, that I could possibly save Maria's life & the lives of others with this experiment that I intend to do."_

"_By creating an animal that is immune to all types of diseases_-_that'll save millions of lives!"_

"_I'm so glad that I've already been working on a project like this."_

"_You have? What do you mean?"_

"_I already have all the data I need. All I need to do now is choose the right type of animal, & we'll be rolling along!" he glanced to the papers again, "What is your favourite animal?"_

"_Mine? I don't know…I like the echidnas, foxes, lions, tigers, hedgehogs, pandas. Any member of the canine or feline."_

"_Canines, felines, & bears are out of the question Scarlett. How about the echidna?"_

"_No, they're…how do you say? Odd."_

"_Hedgehogs? They're a good specimen."_

"_I like hedgehogs. Just like little Sox here. He's my little companion." she picked the hedgehog up out of its cage in the laboratory & cuddled him._

"_Alright, hedgehog it is. But what breed?"_

"_There's the European hedgehog, the African Pygmy…"_

"_That's it!"_

"_What's it?"_

"_We'll use the African Pygmy's DNA & everything, to make this lifeform. Except, I'm going to modify its skeleton so it'll stand like a human being would."_

"_Just a question: How will you get it to live?"_

"_Why, the Artificial Chaos Emerald I created several years ago. It has the power to bring the hedgehog to life!"_

"_What are we going to name it?"_

_The Professor sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, & crossed his arms, "You're just so eager aren't you?"_

"_But not as eager as you." she laughed while pointing to his hands going a hundred mile an hour working on the project, without even realizing it._

_He blushed & shrugged, "What're we waiting for? Let's get started!"_

Scarlett had her arms folded behind her head, "I can remember that day like it was yesterday. Clear as day!"

Shadow watched Scarlett in curiosity, "So that's how you guys choose for me to be a hedgehog?"

"Yep, & that's just the beginning…see this here room?" she pointed to an empty hospital type room, "This is where the _beginning_ of the beginning started…"

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready!"_

"_Okay, here goes nothing!" the Professor opened the door & picked up the small, anthropomorphic hedgehog, "Here, you go wash him off while I finish these things up here."_

"_Shall I bring him to his cage afterwards?"_

"_Not if you want to. You can take care of him for a few days."_

"_Grazie Father." she hugged him tightly, "What shall we call him? I think that "Project Shadow: UL-23" is just too much for such a little one."_

"_Why not shorten his name to just "Shadow?" "_

"_Shadow? I seem to like that name…" she nuzzled the black & red hedgehog in her arms, "& it fits him too! Just look at him! He's as black as a shadow! Right Shadow?" the little hedgehog, even though he didn't know his name yet, seemed to know that she was talking to him; so he looked up at her curiously. This made her giggle even more, "I'll go take you to get washed up. I'll see you later Father!"_

"_Aright Scarlett."_

"I don't remember that at all." his face was redder than a beet.

Scarlett glanced to Shadow who immediately looked away, "Oh…I'm _sure_ you don't."

_The Italian took the little hedgehog to the bathroom & filled the sink up with warm water & soap, then put Shadow in the water & bathed him, "Hold still Shadow!" she laughed as he wiggled away from her grasp in the towel, "You're ornery, you know that?"_

_The hedgehog perked his ears up toward the sound of her voice._

"_You are; you're even more ornery than Maria!" she motioned to where the Professor stood at the doorway holding a two-year-old Maria._

"_He does seem ornery doesn't he Scarlett?"_

"_Sure is!" she laughed as she continued to dry off the baby hedgehog. She picked him up & held him close to her, "I'm sure you're hungry ain't cha? Well, we'll get something for you to eat right now."_

"_Start him on warm milk, & until he's about a year old, start him on more solid foods."_

"_I will Father. I'll see you at lunch, no?"_

"_Sì, I'll see you two at lunch. Ciao!"_

"_Ciao!"_

_Italian walked out of the bathroom & to the cafeteria where, Nate, the head chef, gave her some milk for Shadow, "So this is the Professor's experiment eh? He's a cute one, yes."_

"_You bet he is!" she held the bottle to Shadow, "I'm glad that the Space Station has milk, otherwise, we'd've had to find some other source of milk, like from a dog, cat or a mother hedgehog."_

"_Hedgehogs give milk? I thought they just ate insects & such."_

"_They do give milk, like cats & dogs."_

"_That makes sense. Anyhow, where's the Professor? Is he working on something?"_

"_He's working on Maria's room; he's found some places where germs can get in & collect."_

"_I sure do hope that that sweet-bundle-of-honey doesn't get sick."_

"_I know, he'd really be hurt if anything happened to her. Anyway, I have to be rollin' along. See ya later Nate!"_

"_Be back at noon, I'll have your favourite dish ready by then."_

"_Sei formaggio manicotti?"_

"_Sì, Piccolo Italia. Ciao!"_

"_Ciao."_

"I remember Nate, he always had that hot temper of his. Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. It's funny, because he was African, & I don't think that Africani get that emotional, like French, Russian, & Italians."

"& Scarlett." he teased.

She elbowed Shadow's side, _& hard,_ "I know that I have a short temper too Shadow!" she snapped.

"I told you so Scarlett."

"Mario has a _very_ short temper, unlike his brother, Luigi. It takes a lot for Padre to get mad."

"Have you ever watched Mario when Bowser kidnaps Peach? He gets madder than a hornet!" he laughed at the thought of Mario's temper.

"It also doesn't take much to get Knuckles or you to get angry."

"What are you talking about?" yelled a red echidna from behind.

The two friends looked at each other, "RUN!"

TASH&MB2

"It's already nine o'clock! I've gotta go Shadow, I promised Tails that I'd help him in the ship. I'll see you later."

"Alright, ciao Scarlatto."

"Ciao!"

As the Italian ran off to her destination, Shadow continued to walk throughout the Space Station & remember even more memories, some good, some bad…until…

"Hey, Shads!" cried an all-too-familiar voice, "What's juicin'?"

"Nothing much Sonic, I'm just…" he gazed about the room, it was a small room in fact, just a few medical machines-& this room held bad memories, "…thinking."

The blue hedgehog noticed Shadow's hurt expression, "About what? Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine, I guess." he sat on the nearest chair & continued to look about the room.

"You sure? You know, you can always talk to someone if something's not going right."

"No thanks Sonic, but, I appreciate it." his eyes, something about his eyes showed something that the other couldn't quite pick out.

Surprised by Shadow's sudden politeness & emotion, Sonic stepped closer to Shadow & looked him more closely in the eyes, which were about to start crying at any moment, "Shadow, is being here on ARK too much for you to handle? I mean, I know about Maria & all…" he gave Shadow an uncomfortable smile.

The other shook his head while looking toward the floor, "Kinda." he looked up to the other, "Remember I told you about how my other children were lost?" he watched as the other nodded solemnly, "Yeah…you said they died because of experiments the scientists performed on them."

"Right. Well, this is the room where they were given the tests, & where they died."

The other simply looked to him in surprise, & without saying anything, his expression said a thousand words.

"I remember when they came in to tell me the bad news. That was the worst day of my life when I received that news…"

_[Narrator:] _He recounted all that he could remember in his own words. This is in narrative:

"_Shadow? May I speak to you in private?" said a middle-aged man in a white coat._

"_Uh…sure."_

_He followed the doctor as he was led down the halls & into a small room, "I'm sorry Shadow, but your children_-_all except for one, are dying. I checked & I checked, but their vital signs prove otherwise. I'm sorry."_

"_What? You've got to be kidding me! You said that they'd survive this test."_

"_Well, I was wrong. It proved to be too powerful for them, they can't handle the Chaos Energy like you can. Only the little female…Flora can. I'm so very sorry Shadow." he looked to the black hedgehog who was crying softly, then harder once the doctor pulled him into his arms, "I tried to convince the scientists that what they were doing was too much for them, but they didn't listen to a word I said, until the computers notified us that something was wrong."_

_A long silence was followed before either of them said a word, "Would you like to see them before they leave?"_

_He nodded his head, "Yes, please."_

_The doctor led him to the room where his little children were dying, "They've only a short time to live. I estimate about only a three to four hours at the most. If they're lucky, they might survive the night."_

"_Thank you Dr. Milleballe." he sat beside his little children & held them tightly to his chest, "If only those scientists would have listened to Dr. Milleballe, then you guys could live until you're old, & maybe have children of your own." he whispered, "I love you guys so much, that I'd die your place just to save you."_

_He curled up around his little children for the last time, & hugged & kissed & gave each one of them attention until they died late that night._

The blue hedgehog, who was in a slight shock, couldn't find any words for a long period of time before his mind came back to reality, "Gee, Shadow, I didn't know-I-I'm sorry to hear all that."

"I appreciate your sympathy Sonic. Thank you." he looked to the blue hedgehog, who was watching him, & suddenly, unexpected teardrops began to flow softly down his dark tan cheeks, blazing a wet trail behind them for other tears to follow, as all tears do. Sonic, who immediately took this as a "I need a hug" moment, took Shadow off guard when he hugged him tightly.

After a few minutes of crying, Shadow finally pulled away from Sonic, quite embarrassed by his emotions, "Thank you" he began, "very much Sonic."

Sonic wrapped his arm once more around the other & smiled warmly, tears filling his eyes, "Anytime Buddy, anytime."

"Why is it, Sonic, that even though I'm mean to you-I was literally your _enemy,_ & yet, you take me & you're sitting right here-like you have other times-caring for me-why is it that you do that?"

"I don't do it because I _have_ to, I do it because I _want_ to. I love you as a brother Shadow. You're like me & Tails; we get into arguments & fights sometimes, but we're still the best of friends."

"You…actually consider _me_ as a part of your family?" Sonic nodded a "yes" as an answer to Shadow who had looked to him confused, "Sonic, we're not even related! I don't understand."

"You know how Scarlett accepted you, Professor Robotnik, & Maria as her family? & also accepted me & the others? & how everyone here accepts each other? Remember her song? It said, _"Remember that love is the key to our family; yes, love will keep us safe, & sound, in our big, happy family." "_

"Yeah…"

"It's not about being blood related Shadow; it's about loving that person unconditionally, no matter _what_ he or she does to you. I love Tails because he's always been there for me when I need him, & I'm always there for him." he continued to look at the black hedgehog next to him, "Everyone here learned to accept one another for who they were-not their race, species, personality, age, or anything else, they accepted each other for who they were on the _inside._ Shadow, I truly believe that you're _true_ personality is more gentle, warm, kind, loving, caring…but, since your kids & Maria passed away, you've become more cold towards others, solitary, & you don't trust too easily. I believe that you're not this "hard-core guy" you're trying to put up as a front like Knuckles does. I've learned to accept Amy for who she was as a person, & Knuckles too." he chuckled, "I've come to accept you for you, even though you still get on my nerves & tick me off sometimes; I still accept you as a part of _my_ family."

He shook his head, "I-I don't know what to say." he looked up to Sonic-millions of words racing through his mind all at once, "I'm so overwhelmed with all of this! I can't even find a word to use to express all of my gratitude! Thank you Sonic. Thank you so much for showing me all of this. Now I understand why you treat me like you do. Thank you…&, I do admit, that what you said is true about how my personality changed. I really was like the way you described. I'm sorry that I've had to put you & the others through all of this."

"It's okay, I understand what you've been through. & you're welcome Shadow." he once more hugged his self-proclaimed "brother," who, this time, didn't flinch slightly, but instead, took the hug graciously, & returned the hug.

_[Narrator:]_ He knew that the others had been saying that he has been changing from this hard-core to a more kinder person-& to tell you the truth, he didn't really care, he actually _enjoyed_ being kinder. He enjoyed being around the others & he was happy because he knew that he was loved by his new family-a family that actually cares for him & accepts him for who he is as a person, not an experiment.

"What do you say we go find something to eat eh? It's nearing noon."

He partially smiled as he slightly nodded his head, still looking towards the floor, "Okay."

**A/N: This chappie reminds me of the song, "Precious Memories." These are tender memories that I've always pictured when I think of Scarlett & Shadow on ARK…**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Lab Experiments

**Chapter 4: Lost Lab Experiments**

"Look at this room. What do you suppose it is?" Sonic pushed the already open door open a little farther, revealing a laboratory filled with all kinds of mutant-experiments?

"What on Mobius are _those?_ They're _creepy_ looking!" he pointed to possibly the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, a hedgehog cross with a porcupine.

"It's just a hedge-pine, as Scarlett nicknamed them. They're hybrid, a cross between a hedgehog & a porcupine."

"But if we don't get outta here, they'll multiply! &-& we'll be eaten alive!"

"Get a hold of yourself Sonic, they're _hybrids;_ a hybrid can't breed like a non-hybrid can; it'd be incredibly rare for it to happen. & these experiments have been dormant for over fifty years, so it's impossible for them to come back to life."

"I guess so. But what are _those?"_ he pointed behind Shadow & to a large container which held a sort of green glob of some sort of jelly-like substances that were moving.

"Geez Louise! I prayed I'd never see those things again. Sonic, whatever you do, _don't_ touch them."

"I can see why, because they're moving…" he examined them a little more closely, "& _growing!"_

"You're kidding. Right?"

"Wrong."

"Sonic, I just want you to know, that no matter how many times you try to destroy those things, they'll always grow & multiply themselves-faster than they did the first time."

"They progressively breed _faster_ as you kill them?" his voice squeaked right when he said "faster," "That is just _wrong!"_

"Believe me. I've already tried to do that once & not even my Chaos Energy can kill those things." just then, one of the green globs moved towards Sonic & tackled his head & pinned him to the floor, "& they tend to make sneak attacks too."

"Get this thing offa me! Whoa! Oomph!"

Shadow kicked the giant, green glob several times before it actually let go of Sonic's head, "Got it! Now let's get out of here & warn the others; these things are multiplying."

"& attacking!" the two ran out of the room locking the [now demolished] door behind them.

The cobalt hedgehog looked to Shadow, who was running next to him, "Did that thing just break the door down?"

"That's just an ounce of their strength. Even _Knuckles_ would be surprised to see what they can _really_ do."

Sonic's eyebrows went straight up & seemed to lock into place as his eyes & pupils grew to the size of saucers, "You're kidding. Right?"

"No way." as the green glob caught up to them, it leaped into the air & was coming down on the two hedgehogs, "CHAOS CONTROL!" & landed on an empty floor.

TASH&MB2

"Guys! Tails, is the _Blue Typhoon_ ready yet?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"We've got company! That's what's wrong!" he used his thumb to point backwards to the door which was being beaten by several globs.

"I've only got eight out of the ten engines fixed."

"Is it enough to get us offa here?"

"No, I'll have to fix the rest of the engines before we can actually leave."

"Then hurry Tails! We don't have much time before-" an explosion that shook te entire ARK Colony was heard, "-experiment JUMBO 17.5B escapes."

"I don't like the sound of that name. What does it mean?"

"Jurassic, Unfossilized, Model of Baboon of Owerri."

His pupils shrank to the size of pinholes, "I have no idea what that is, but we're dead meat."

"It's just what it says it is: an unfossilized model of a Jurassic baboon from Owerri, Nigeria. The Professor created him before me. He got locked up because he went out of control…up until now."

"Professor," the blue hedgehog looked up at the blank ceiling that showed nothing but models of various WWI & II airplanes, "why did you have to come up with some crazy name for a baboon?"

"That was my _exact _thought when I first heard that name." remarked Shadow.

"Why is it that we are always in synch at some points?"

"I don't know."

"I feel as if I can hear what you're thinking sometimes! It's crazy!"

"Then are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"To combine our attacks to defeat that thing?"

"You just _read __**my**_mind!"

"You asked me to!"

"Let's just defeat this crazy thing & its green, giant, & ugly globs."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Daddy, wait!" Flora ran up to her father & hugged him tightly, "If anything happens to you, like last time you fought JUMBO, I want you to know that I love you very much." she buried her face into his chest fur while hugging him, & cried softly, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sweetheart. I love you _very_ much; more than anything in this whole world. & don't worry Flora, nothing's going to happen to me. Okay?"

Her tear-filled eyes looked up at his crimson eyes, & she nodded her head, "Okay."

"I'll see you later. Alright?"

"Alright Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sonic placed his hand on little, black hedgehog & rubbed her back soothingly, "Don't worry Flora, I'll keep Daddy out of trouble. Won't I Shads?"

"You sure can." he looked back down to Flora, "Now I have to get going. I love you Flora." he tried to gently pull away, but Flora kept clinging to him, "Flora, I _need _to get going."

"Flora," intervened the cobalt blue hedgehog, "if it makes you feel any better, would you like to stay with Scarlett while Daddy is gone?"

She nodded her head as Scarlett came up from behind & picked up Flora, "Come on Sweetie, Daddy's gonna be back. Don't worry."

"I'll see you guys later. Bye guys!" Sonic waved to their friends & family before getting ready to looked over to his little daughter & smiled at her before leaving & mouthed the words, "Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise." before verbally saying, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They were transported to a large arena-like room with a dirt floor, "This should be where JUMBO is if we're to find him. The Combat Room."

"Why was Flora so upset at you leaving to fight this JUMBO? It sounds pretty bad."

"I was severely injured when they sent me to bring him back to his cell."

"How bad was it?"

"Enough to break my spine & leave me paralyzed for several months before they could bring a doctor to ARK, & I also broke several other bones along with my back."

"Why couldn't they just send you down to Earth?"

"Because the ride would've caused more damage & I wasn't allowed to leave Ark because I was property of G.U.N."

"_Property?"_

"I don't have any kind of birth certificate to prove that I'm alive. The only form of "certificate" I own is a sort of birth certificate that I was able to obtain was by proving to a judge my existence, how I was created, & that I have the same intelligence as a human being does."

"I don't know how you _couldn't_ prove that you're intelligent. I mean, it's obvious that you're walking upright like a human & can figure out science & math equations that even _Tails_ would have trouble trying to figure out. Geesh, did you have to go through some sort of test to prove it or just grab a bunch of scientists?"

"Both. Sonic, you don't know how hard it is to figure out the Fourth Dimension & various other things. Like working out the portals from Earth, the Mushroom Kingdom, & Mobius."

"You actually _understand_ how those things work?"

"Yes, I do. Chris's grandfather, Chuck, probably wouldn't be able to figure them out."

"Can you tutor Tails for me? He absorbs things like a sponge! & he's got a long-term attention span, especially when it comes to scientific mumbo jumbo & other related topics. Seriously, have you ever tried to teach someone how to work out a problem when they come to you for help?"

"Actually, yes, I've taught Scarlett, Maria, & Flora the really complex equations that they couldn't understand from the Professor."

"_Scarlett? Our_ Scarlett knows _really_ complex scientific stuff?"

"She's done a lot in her time…sewing, languages, various families of the martial arts, cooking, home economics, advanced chemistry, art, crocheting, knitting, quilt making, farming, she used to do wood working, mechanics, gardening…there's a _ton_ more that even the average teenager couldn't do & I can't even keep track. She is quite skilled."

"_Gardening?_ How on Mobius, can you do _gardening_ in Space? On a space ship! & how does she know all of these things?"

"There _is_ the Greenhouse Room & she has a photographic memory."

"_What?"_

"Like I said, she knows a _ton_ more than the average teenager."

"Good grief! I'm going to go see her after this is all over with."

"Uh…Sonic, we've got company…"

"Huh?" he slowly turned around to face the ugliest baboon he'd ever seen in his whole life, & probably the _only_ prehistoric baboon he'd ever see, "Geez Louise! _That's_ JUMBO?" he laughed as he pointed his finger to the accused, most ridiculous-looking, robotic baboon screeching his head off on the other side of the room, "Really Shadow, I think you'd better stop exaggerating your stories, because, they could really cat-"

"WATCH OUT!" Shadow pushed the lecturing blue hedgehog out of the incoming attack of JUMBO.

"Did that thing just-?"

"It did. It can move as fast as we can & it can break some bones. It knows the martial arts which is how it did a sneak attack on you. Don't let his looks fool you."

"I won't anymore." then he whispered, "You take him on the back & do some sort of Chaos attack on him. I'll go up around front & distract him. Ready? Go!" the hedgehog shot off before the other could even say anything to him, which was a bad move since Sonic got punched right in the stomach & thrown back into the wall that was at least fifty feet or so behind him.

"Sonic," Shadow began scolding, "you can't just go right up to him & demand a fight; you have to ease your way in. I'll perform Chaos Spear & then you go in to the front & do several Homing Attacks on him."

"Okay." he watched as Shadow shouted "Chaos Spear!" & as several spears hit JUMBO's back & caused the metal to tear open, revealing JUMBO's mechanical parts inside.

"Go Sonic! Now! I'll try to deactivate him!"

The blue hedgehog ran as fast as he could & performed the Homing Attacks on JUMBO's chest, limbs, & stomach.

The fighting lasted for an hour, & one by one, their friends came & helped them, with each one taking turns at deactivating the annoying primate, leaving them all badly injured, until…Shadow was thrown on the floor, which had caved in earlier, revealing the piping underneath, breaking his back.

"Shadow!" Scarlett ran to the hedgehog.

Sonic quickly turned to see what had caused Scarlett to run so quickly from the fight, "What's wro-oh, God…" he ran over to where Scarlett & Shadow were, "What happened? Shadow, are you okay?"

"I think I broke my back when I hit the piping." he groaned in pain, "I can't move anything, & if I try, it only hurts worse."

"Scarlett, can you Chaos Control him to a hospital on Earth without moving him?"

"If I were to try that, I'd have to be _really_ careful."

"Try it anyway. He has to get to a hospital before he gets even more injured, & possibly paralyzed for life."

"Okay." she leaned to the hedgehog lying on the ground in front of her, & gently took his hand, "Promise me that you'll tell me if I hurt you or _anything,_ I don't want you to get even more hurt. Alright?"

"I will. I promise."

"Buona. We'll meet you at the Main Hospital in Rome, Italy."

"Okay. We'll meet you there."

"HURRY!" shouted the kit, who was running towards them, "I've deactivated JUMBO, but there are more robots than we can handle. We'll have to leave immediately if we want to stay alive."

"But won't the robots overrun ARK?" said the black & red hedgehog.

"No, you see, they won't overrun ARK, they'll just keep running until their batteries are dead, but that'll take a long time. Close to a year or two. & besides, they're too dangerous for us to stay here until they do run out of battery life."

"Okay. Scarlett, take Shadow to the hospital, we'll meet you there soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later Sonic."

"Later & ciao for now."

"Ciao! Chaos Control!"

He & the fox kit watched as the two disappeared, "What happened to Shadow?"

"He broke his back…again." he seemed to be deep in thought when he said "again."

"What do you mean "again?" Is he okay?"

"I'll tell you later. I promise. But for now, let's get back & help-_ouch!"_ he cringed as Knuckles got punched really hard in the stomach, "Hey Knux! Are you okay?"

"…Not…really…" he groaned.

"Knuckles, we have to get out of here now!" cried the fox kit.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he started running toward the group.

They gathered everyone up & they left quickly for the _Blue Typhoon,_ where they took off for the Main Hospital in Rome.

"Hey, Sonic, will you tell me what happened to Shadow?"

"He told me that he broke his back when he first fought JUMBO when he was on ARK-& we talk about ourselves having the "hard life." He's had it worse than any of us; all of those tragedies were thrown at him all at once-one right after the other. I mean, first he loses Shea, then his kids, then he breaks his back, & he lost everyone he loved because some stupid idiot thought that he was "dangerous!" " he lifted his hands up in a defeated manner.

"Do you like him as a friend? I mean, I thought that you two were rivals."

"No, Tails, we aren't rivals anymore; I'm his friend, & he's my friend."

"He's your _friend?"_ the kit never thought he'd see the day when those two became friends, "I never thought that he'd ever choose someone else besides Scarlett, Maria, or any other Robotniks."

"I know. He surprised me too when he actually said that he appreciated all that we've done for him."

"He's really changed since he found Scarlett, & Flora. Hasn't he?"

"Yes, Tails, he sure has. He's different now."

TASH&MB2

"What'd you do?" yelled the red echidna.

"I think I forgot to fix the last two engines." the kit chuckled nervously.

"YOU _WHAT?"_ now the echidna seemed to be more than angry [this is when his hot temper really reaches its limits, leading to his high blood pressure problem].

"We're going to crash if I can't attempt to land the plane safely! Sonic, go tell every to prepare for an emergency landing.

"Okay. Gotta juice!" he said as he took off running.

The kit & the echidna just looked to one another, "Really," began the echidna, "he has really got to stop using those old 80's & 90's quotes of his. It can really get on your nerves after a while!"

"I know it does." the kit shook his head, "But that's Sonic the Hedgehog for you. Always getting on your nerves."

The kit managed to land the plane without crashing it & there was only one downfall to the whole situation: they were lost in the Sahara Desert of Africa & they had no clue at all on as to where they were.

**A/N: Yes, I know! "JUMBO" sounds SUPER-geeky! I had no other choice! It was either "monster robot" or "Jurassic , Unfossilized Model of Baboon of Owerri." Don't ask me where I got that definition! I was just rummaging through the dictionary for a reasonable definition & found that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost in the Hottest Place on

**Chapter 5: Lost in the Hottest Place on Earth**

…**Nearing mid November in 2011...**

Several hours passed & the Team searched & searched, but they couldn't find any signs of life anywhere, except for an oasis that Sonic managed to find after a full day of running. Tails managed to start up the electric engine of the ship & moved it to this oasis, where there was fresh water & a few edible desert plants & cacti.

"I guess we're stuck here until God knows when, ain't we?" complained Amy as she collected some liquid from a barrel cactus.

Nazo watched her pour the milky liquid into a large bucket, "What are you doing? That's not edible is it?"

"It is & we'll be needing it soon." she began, "Scarlett didn't waste her time teaching me from all those herb & camping books for nothing. Believe me. Have you ever tasted dandelion?"

"It's _bitter."_ he cringed.

"Only the old leaves; the young ones are less bitter."

"I guess so."

"Carry this to the kitchen for me, would you please?"

"These bushels?" he pointed to several bushel-baskets filled with cactus fruit.

"Yep, they're the ones. I'll carry these buckets. Hey, Knuckles, Silver, can you guys fill the tubs of water & carry them inside to the water tank?"

"I've got these two." called Nakkuruzu as he picked up one of the tubs & filled it with water, & then the other, carried them both into the ship.

"I've got these ones Amy!" called the white hedgehog as he lifted the other two tubs using his telekinesis, filled them, & carried them again with his telekinetic powers.

"Thank you, Shiruba!" she said flirting.

"You're welcome!" he called just before he entered the ship.

"Hey, you can't flirt with him." teased Sonic.

"& why not?"

"Because, you only flirt with me…& I'm jealous." he continued to tease.

"Okay." she said pretending to ignore him, "I'll just not flirt with _you._ Ready Nazo?" she then turned her flirt to Nazo, who got the hint.

"I'm ready." replied the Antarctican flirting back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"I'm not used to these hot temperatures. I like the cold weather better."

"You're from Antarctica, Nazo, so you'd be used to the cold weather down there." she then turned her attention to Sonic, "Okay, I'll stick with you. Sorry Nazo."

"It's okay Amy, I understand."

"Thank you Nazo."

She glanced up & looked at the _Blue Typhoon_ just a few feet away, "I'll race you guys to the ship."

"You're on!" they both said at the same time, "Jinx!" again, they overlapped each other's words with the same words.

The trio started running towards the ship, & they only stopped when they reached the inside of the massive pantry inside the kitchen.

"Thanks, Nazo." she picked up some of the fruit & placed it on the shelves.

"You're welcome Amy." he too put some of the fruit away.

"I wonder if Shadow is alright…" she mused.

"You've been working since seven o'clock this morning-ever since you got up, & it's six o'clock right now. Go rest for the rest of the day."

"No I'm fine Nazo."

"No, it's not fine. Stop & rest for the rest of the day. Now shoo! Shoo! Out!" he playfully scolded as he chased her out of the room, "Go get that well-deserved rest you've been waiting for all day."

"Okay. Okay, you Mystery, I'm leaving."

"Good."

TASH&MB2

"Where are they?" Scarlett looked out the window of the waiting room impatiently, as she thought of Shadow's condition. It was several hours since Scarlett & Shadow had left the Space Station, & no sign of their friends was to be seen. As for Shadow's condition, the doctors took him to get an x-ray & discovered that he had broken his back in five different places. The doctors did their best in the surgery, but said that it would take a miracle for him to walk again, but as for now, he's paralyzed from the waist down until they can transport him to a hospital with better technology to heal him.

An Italian doctor came up to where Scarlett sat in the waiting room, "Signorina Macioci," began the doctor, "you may see Shadow now."

"Grazie Dottore Vinatrelli."

"Prego." he stopped before a door & turned to Scarlett, "Just be careful, don't let him move around too much or he'll injure himself further." he opened the door for her, "& please, tell us if you need anything."

"Grazie Dottore Vinatrelli, grazie."

She stepped into the room. The room was dark, except for a wall lamp hanging near the bed. It looked similar to Scarlett's room from when she was in the hospital, except for the design of the furniture & colour of the walls. Shadow lay in the bed across the room, by a window. He seemed to be awake, but she couldn't tell, "Shadow?" his hands moved slightly at the sound of her voice & he struggled to open his eyes but couldn't because of the medication they had given him had made him drowsy.

"Scarlett?" he said quietly, he once more tried to open his eyes.

"Shadow, please don't fight the medicine; you need your rest." she gently stroked his forehead with her fingers.

"Where's the others? Weren't they supposed to be here?"

"Don't talk so much, you sound more tired than the tiredest person on this planet." she scolded him lightly, "As for the others, I have no clue on as to where they're at. Sonic said they'd be here a few hours ago; that they'd follow us here to Rome, in a few minutes after we left."

"Suppose they're still on board ARK; they might be stuck or be hurt or something."

"Maybe. I'll go check & see. I'll be back in less than an hour or so. If the nurses ask where I went, tell them that I went to notify the rest of the family. I'll see you later."

"Alright, but how do I _say_ that in Italian?"

"Lei andare vedere dire famiglia."

"Huh?"

"I'll write it down along with some other things for you to say to them if you need something."

"How will I-"

"& I'll also put down the pronunciation below them." she wrote down several phrases, words, & various other things along with their meanings & gave the paper to Shadow, "Just show them the first one, "Lei andare vedere dire famiglia" & they'll understand."

"How do I tell them that I don't speak Italian if they try yakking away in Italian?"

"Non parla Italiano."

"Non parla…Italiano?"

"Sì. Now be good for them. I'll see you later in about an hour."

"Ciao."

"Ciao." she kissed him goodbye, "Chaos Control!"

She arrived at the Space Colony & no one was to be seen, save for a few stupid robots that kept running around & running into each other without coordination.

"Hello?" she called, "Salve? Sonic? Tails? Ariel? Silver? _Anyone?"_ she sighed giving up. She & Shadow were lost & they had no way of finding the others.

"The first time wasn't so bad when he just broke his back in two places." she mused as she looked at the arena that they were at earlier that day, "Flora will be so upset when she learns this…I don't know how she'll take it."

TASH&MB2

"Now Flora, just calm down. It's alright Honey, Daddy's gonna be okay. Scarlett's with him & they're at the hospital in Rome." Sonic held Shadow's little daughter in his arms as she cried. Not only did she miss her Daddy, but also was she upset that he broke his back a _second_ time in a row when he fought JUMBO, "It's okay Flora. It's okay…" he rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay Flora, really it will." Tails joined Sonic to help comfort Flora, "Your Dad will be as good as new."

"But you don't understand," she began, "when he first broke his back, the doctors said that if he ever broke his back a second time, he wouldn't be able to walk again because his back didn't heal properly."

"What do you mean that it "didn't heal properly?" "

"It healed a little crooked because the technology back then isn't as good as it is today. There was a mistake in the surgery."

"She has a point." commented the fox kit, "The technology back then wasn't as accurate as it is today."

Sonic thought for a moment, "But he doesn't walk awkwardly-does he?"

"A little." Flora added, "When the Professor made him the newer air shoes, it seemed to help his limp that he had."

"Come to think of it, I _have_ noticed a strong limping when he doesn't have his shoes on." he held the little hedgehog in his lap closer, "So that means that he's…_paralyzed_ for life?"

"Daddy won't be able to walk anymore? At all?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Flora." he wrapped his arm around her as more tears came from the little black & orange hedgehog.

"Man, he really has had a hard life. I'm sorry Shadow."

"Yeah, me too." the kit hung his head down with his ears flattened against his skull, "I guess we should've treated him a little more kinder huh?"

Everyone in the room agreed, "Yeah, we should have."

As the evening progressed, & after Flora seemed to calm down a little, Sonic noticed that she would follow him everywhere around the ship until he asked her why, "Why do you keep following me around Flora? Is there something you want?"

She shook her head timidly, "No."

"Then why are you following me everywhere?"

Though his tone of voice was very calm & kind, she almost burst into tears when he said that, "I'm…sorry Sonic. Really I am."

He knelt down in front of her, "I think I know why you're following me." he wrapped his arms around her & let her cry into his chest, "Daddy is going to be fine Flora; don't worry." he picked up the little hedgehog & carried her for a little while, reassuring her that her Daddy would be okay & that he'd come home soon.

He carried her to the living room where they watched a movie together with Tails & Melody, "Tails, let Flora choose the movie tonight okay?"

"Alright Sonic."

"Flora," Sonic began gently, "which one do you want to watch?"

She pointed to the movie entitled "Toy Story."

"Toy Story?" he watched as she nodded her head, "Alright Honey. Tails, will you put the DVD in please?"

"Sure thing." he opened the DVD player & put the DVD in.

"Come here Sweetie." Sonic once again picked Flora up & sat on the couch with her in his lap & watched the movie together.

As the movie progressed, Sonic noticed that Flora had fallen asleep in his lap, "Tails," he whispered, "I'm going to take Flora up to bed. You guys go ahead & watch the rest of the movie; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure you don't want us to pause it?" the kit asked.

"No, you keep watching it; I know what's going to happen anyway, so I'm not missing out on anything."

"Okay." he watched as Sonic picked Flora up & carried her to her bedroom.

When he laid her on her bed, she looked up at the blue hedgehog standing beside her, "Hi, Sonic…" she said sleepily.

He turned out the lamp & walked over to the door, "Goodnight Flora; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sonic…" she said sleepily again.

Later, that same night, when it grew dark enough, they shot a flare into the desert sky, where it seemed to light up the entire sky for their area.

The echidna watched as the flare, now not on fire anymore, fell back down to the ground behind the next sandy hill.

Sonic, too, watched the flare, "You think anyone saw it?"

"No." answered the echidna rather sadly.

"It's worth a try. We'll send another one out tomorrow night, & the next, & the next, & the next, until someone sees it."

"But we won't have very many left if we use them all! We don't know how long we'll be out here!"

"But it's still worth a try!" he turned & faced the dark, navy blue night sky which was dotted with stars & sighed.

TASH&MB2

"I'm sorry Shadow," Scarlett translated Doctor Vinatrelli's words into English for Shadow & vice versa, "but there's no hospitals with that sort of technology here in Lazio, or the surrounding provinces. I'm afraid that you'll be paralyzed for life."

"Tell him that it doesn't matter," he then shifted his eyes towards Scarlett, "I'll just stay like this until we get to Mobius, again."

"But Shadow, we have no idea _when_ we'll be getting home! & besides, you're handicapped until then."

"Not really, I've just lost the use of my legs, not my Chaos Powers. I can still Chaos Control from place to place if I need to."

"You've got a point there." she looked to the doctor & began in her native language, "He says that he doesn't mind being paralyzed. He's quite contented in his state now."

"Really? I'd've thought he'd be-never mind. Oh! I almost forgot: I have been studying his health the past week, & I've noticed that his back is healing a lot quicker than the average person's so he'll be getting out in a week."

"A week? Did you hear that Shadow? You're getting out in a week! Then we'll be able to look for the others &-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Scarlett," began Shadow, "I'm going to have to get a wheelchair for the next year or so, & I'm not going to be going too fast during that time."

"I'm sorry Shadow, I just got a little excited."

"It was a mistake, it can happen to anyone." to the doctor he said, "A week you say? We'll be out of here in no time."

& no time it was, soon Shadow was released from the hospital & was given a good wheelchair to move around in.

"Don't forget to take your prescription." she pulled out an orange bottle & laid it on the table in front of Shadow's plate.

"I don't _need_ it." he resisted.

"It will help with the pain. Now take one otherwise I'll call the doctor & he won't be happy."

"Alright…" he rolled his eyes, "I'll take the stupid pill. Now where is it?"

"In front of you."

He picked up the bottle, took out a pill, & swallowed it whole, "Alright, I took the pill."

"Buona."

A waitress cam up to their table, "Would you like your check now?"

"Sì, per favore." the waitress gave her the check, "Grazie. May I pay up at the front?"

"Sì, you may. Have a good day & come again!" she waved to them as she moved to the other nearby table to clean it up.

She carefully pulled the wheelchair out from underneath the table & wheeled it to the counter without saying a word.

"Scarlett, what are you up to?" no answer, "Scarlett."

"Grazie. Sì, sì. Ciao!" she pushed the wheelchair at a steady pace outside the restaurant & started down the sidewalk.

"Scarlett, _**what**__ are_ you up to?"

"You'll see."

"This must not be good…"

"Don't worry Silly, it'll be good."

She went up & down streets & finally came to a halt at the Roman Coliseum.

"The Coliseum?"

"Sì, the Coliseum. I thought that you'd like to see this & a few other places before we leave Italy-& go see some famous places in the world, like Egypt, Paris, London, Kyoto, Tokyo, Beijing…& we might also run into the others while we're looking at the sights since we'll be all around the world."

"Cool!" they spent the rest of the day going all around Italy seeing all the different landmarks, then moved to the rest of the other places, & soon they arrived at Egypt & then to the Sahara Desert.

"The hottest place in the world really _is_ the _hottest_ place in the world." he glanced up toward the stars which were starting to come out, "Want to camp here for the night before we go to Japan?"

"I guess so."

He tried to move the wheels of his chair in order to get closer to Scarlett, but the ditch in the sand just made the wheels spin, "Need help?" she pushed the chair forward out of the ditch.

"Thanks."

She spread the blanket they had bought in Cairo, earlier, on the ground, & spread out some of the food they had also bought on it, then lifted Shadow out of his wheelchair & on the blanket, where they watched the stars scroll by in the sky.

"Look up! It's a shooting star!"

"Make a wish before it disappears!"

Shadow made a wish, even though he still didn't fully understand the Human ways of life.

"There goes another!" she pointed once more to the sky where another shooting star flew by.

"I wonder where it's going…"

"To the middle of the Sahara Desert, that's where."

She stood up & ran to the top of the sandy hill they lay on, & looked out over the desert of sand, "I love it when the moon & the stars are the only things you can see when you're out in the desert. Why don't we move our camp up here where we can see the rest of the stars?"

"Okay. I'll gather up the rest of the food & put it in the knapsack." he started to gather the food, while Scarlett folded the blanket.

They took their campsite up to the top of the hill & continued stargazing.

TASH&MB2

"Ready?" called the scarlet echidna.

"Go ahead Knuckles," commanded the kit, "throw it as high as you can get it."

"Okay." he threw the flare up so high into the sky, that none of them could barely see it until it exploded.

"Throw two more, each at five second intervals." the kit watched as Knuckles threw one, & then the other.

TASH&MB2

Scarlett sat straight up when a bright light filled the western sky, "Hey, what was that?"

"You mean that really bright light?" Shadow propped himself up with his hands behind his back & looked toward the west.

"Yeah…" another light went off near the same location as the first, "Those have to be flares."

"Suppose someone is trying to signal someone to help them?"

"If they are, we have to help them. No one else could have possibly seen those flares considering the distance I Chaos Controlled us to out in the desert."

"Alright, see if you can Chaos Control us closer to where the flare is."

"Okay. Chaos Control."

They were transported near the area the flare was seen. There, they scanned the two mile radius on one of the tallest hills of sand.

"I don't see anything yet."

"Maybe it was just a test. I don't know."

TASH&MB2

"You think anyone saw it?" the echidna watched as the slightly glowing flare dropped back to the ground.

"Try one more, & if no one sees it, we'll try again tomorrow night."

"Alright." he threw the last flare of the night into the sky & watched as it exploded into a million, tiny pieces.

TASH&MB2

"Look! There's another flare!"

"I see it! Come on Scarlett, let's go find these people & get them out of this oven of a desert."

"Chaos Control!"

TASH&MB2

_[Narrator:]_ Once more, they were transported closer to where the flare was seen-& boy, was it a surprise when they saw who it was…

"It's the _Blue Typhoon!_ We've found the others!" Scarlett hugged Shadow tightly & then Chaos Controlled closer to the ship, "Guys! GUYS! We're over here!"

"Scarlett?"

"We saw your flare & came to find whoever was out in the middle of the desert."

"You've found us! Cool!" Sonic ran out to greet their two rescuers, "How'd you find us?"

"We went looking in all the Seven Wonders of the World & other variously populated areas like Tokyo & N.Y.C. to see if you guys might have gone there."

"& you just happened to be lost in the desert!" Shadow laughed.

"Hiya, Shads! How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you guys? How've you been out in the "Boonies?" "

"Well, there's plenty of space to run around in, really hot, boring…you know, all the "desert" castaway type life." he laughed, until he noticed Shadow's hurt expression, "-oops, sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to-you know, remind you that you're…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay. As soon as we return home to Mobius, I'll be able to find a good hospital to get a surgery in, then I'll be able to walk again. But for now, I'm paralyzed."

"Uh, Shadow," Scarlett began, "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but remember when you first broke your back?"

"Yeah…" he listened to her carefully.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you this, but, the doctor said that if you ever broke your back again, that you wouldn't be able to walk-even if you _did_ have a surgery when technology advanced, it still wouldn't work. If so, he said that it'd be _very_ dangerous, you'd still be at a very high risk to never walk again."

"But you & the Professor said that I could possibly walk again after I broke my back a second time."

"We said _"possibly,"_ not that you _would_ walk again. There is a difference."

"So his chances are pretty skim if he were to walk again?"

She nodded her head solemnly, "We could try a surgery when we get back to Mobius, but it might not work. I'm sorry Shadow."

"It-it's okay, I'll be fine." he managed to turn the wheelchair around in the sand, "I'll go tell the others that we're here." he slowly rolled away toward the ship.

"I know how much he loves running as much as I do…he must be really hurt that he can't walk again."

"All we can do is try to cheer him up & not remind him constantly about him being paralyzed."

"Yeah…let's go inside; it's already pretty late."

"Okay."

The human & hedgehog soon caught up with Shadow & followed him to where the others were grouped up in the living area, "Hi guys!"

"Shadow! Scarlett!"

"Mio Scarlatto!" Luigi hugged his little daughter, "We've been worried about you both. Especially when Sonic told us about what happened. I'm sorry Shadow."

"Yeah, we didn't know it'd be _that_ bad."

"It's okay you guys! I'll be okay, as long as I can figure a way to get past those steps in the Observation Room."

"Can't you Chaos Control there?"

"I would if I could stop leaving the wheelchair behind everywhere I go."

"Why? Did you want to go there now?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme give you a lift…" Knuckles lifted the wheelchair, with Shadow in it, & carried him to the Observation Room-the place he usually goes to when he wants to think, write in his journal, or do some other thing in peace.

"Thanks Knuckles."

"Anytime Shadow." he started back up the five steps that led down a hallway & to the living area & other various rooms, "You want the lights on or off?

"Leave them off please; I like to watch for shooting stars, & the planets."

"Okay. Just tell me if you want to go somewhere else & I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

He partially smiled at the midnight hedgehog, "You're welcome."

TASH&MB2

In the living area, everyone was solemn & barely said a word about Shadow's condition, "He really thinks he's going to walk again, doesn't he?"

"He's seems pretty down about the news. I mean, anyone would feel that way if they couldn't walk again."

"Do you think that there's a way we could help him?"

The kit thought for a moment, "I could install some ramps to some of the inaccessible places on the ship for him & some handrails where they're needed, like in the bathrooms."

"That would be a big help if you could do that Tails."

"We would have to get them installed as soon as we get out of this desert."

Early the next morning, & most of the gang was up & wandering around the ship making a list of safety items they need to get. Scarlett was working with Sonic in the Bridge measuring the steps, when an idea came to her, "Sonic, after I help Shadow get ready later this morning, will you take him somewhere to keep him busy while we install the ramps, handrails, & things?"

"Sure. I found this really big bazaar in a tiny, Egyptian town just a couple hundred miles from here yesterday evening while I was running."

"Grazie Sonico."

TASH&MB2

"Come on Shadow, it's time to wake up." Scarlett gently shook the sleepy, black hedgehog awake.

"I'm up. I'm up." he propped himself up with his hands, "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Sonic found something & he wanted to show you it."

TASH&MB2

"Do you have the one in the Observation Room up yet?"

"It's already installed. All we need now is to install the handrail in the bathroom upstairs, & then we're done."

TASH&MB2

"Sonic, found something that he wanted to show me today?" the black hedgehog watched as a blue blur went by the door, "What is it that he wanted to show me?"

"He said that's a surprise & that he wants to show it to you before it leaves."

He sighed, wondering just _what_ on Earth that blue hedgehog could have found today, "This should be interesting."

"Buona. Because you're getting a bath & you're going to get scrubbed until the you're cleaner than the soap." that mischievous grin of hers was back, & he knew that something was up.

She picked him up & carried him & his clothes to he bathroom as he protested about why she shouldn't bathe him-because he knew that she knew where his tickle spots were. They played "Tickle Bug" until Scarlett slipped into the tub with Shadow where they splashed each other until they felt a cold breeze coming through the door on the opposite side of the room, "What do we have here?" laughed the red echidna.

"What happened?" Sonic walked cautiously up to the tub as the human & the hedgehog continued to laugh.

"We were first playing Tickle Bug, then I slipped into the tub, & we started splashing each other for no particular reason."

"You know you're soaked right?"

She glanced down at her once dry pair of jeans & yellow t-shirt, "I guess I am soaked-but not as wet as _you!"_ she splashed the blue hedgehog who didn't know what was coming until _after_ the water hit him.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha!"

He slapped the water in the tub causing it to splash Scarlett in the face. They splashed each other for a for seconds longer, until Scarlett grabbed a towel for each one of them, "I think it's time we get out." she wrapped Shadow in the towel & picked him up out of the tub, placing him on the bench beside it & began drying him off.

The blue hedgehog leaned against the doorframe casually, "Do you think that Chaos Blast will work underwater?"

Shadow's crimson eyes were visible when he said, "Wanna find out?"

The Italian scolded him & lengthened out his name, "Shadow, _behave _would you?"

He crossed his arms, "Humph!"

"Shadow."

"Are you guys coming to the Father Daughter Dance tomorrow night?"

"Of course we'll be there! Padre & I will definitely be there. Shadow, I'm sure, will be there too. Right Shadow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The blue hedgehog watched as Scarlett continued to dry Shadow off, "You know what Shadow?"

"What?"

"The day you left with Scarlett for the hospital in Rome, while I was holding Flora, she cried a whole lot that day when she learned that you broke your back. She loves you so much Shadow; I've never seen her cry so much at any other time! She'd follow me around like a puppy dog all the time! I didn't know if she wanted me to father her until you got back, or if she wanted company."

"That's typical of Flora." the black hedgehog shook his head smiling, "Whenever she's really upset, scared, or whenever I leave for a long period of time, she usually tends to stick really close to someone she trusts-like you Sonic; she probably trusts you the most out of all the people here."

"Yeah. I remember when Shadow had to go to the Medical Unit of ARK for testing that lasted for a couple days. & she stuck to me like glue while he was away!" Scarlett laughed a little while remembering those times.

"You've got a real sweetheart who loves you Shadow." Sonic smiled at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yeah." he blushed slightly.

"Alright Shadow," Scarlett lifted the black hedgehog up & back into his chair, "you're ready to go to wherever Sonic's gonna take you."

Sonic grabbed the wheelchair's handles, "Ready Shadow?"

"Sonic, don't go too fast with this thing!"

"Don't worry Shads, I'm not going to go faster than the speed of sound with you _in_ the wheelchair; only when you're _out."_

Once they reached the doorway of the _Blue Typhoon,_ Sonic began running at a slow pace until they arrived at a nearby Egyptian village, where they spent the day exploring the bazaar.

As they left the bazaar, Sonic paused at a small oasis, "Come here." he scooped Shadow up in his arms.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" the black hedgehog looked at his captor distrustingly.

"Relax. You haven't been at supersonic speed since the day you left ARK a while back."

The other glanced back up at the blue one, "I wish you'd've at least warned me before you go picking me up out of my wheelchair."

"If I'd've done that, then you wouldn't have let me."

"You've got a point there. Alright, start running." he nearly gasped as his body was thrust back by the sudden jolt when Sonic took off at a high speed.

Sonic carried Shadow throughout the desert gradually picking up speed with each second until…"Get ready Shadow! We're just about to break the sound barrier!" just then, a _really loud_ sonic boom sounded throughout the desert, "We've just broken it!" he laughed. He knew the other, nor himself could hear a word he said because they had literally _broken_ the sound barrier, but he didn't care, all he did care about at the moment was-what else? _Speed._

Shadow laughed with joy as the sonic boom sounded. It felt great to be going _fast_ again!

The duo soon returned to where Sonic had left Shadow's wheelchair & continued back to the _Blue Typhoon,_ where Shadow couldn't help but be so grateful for all the friends he had on board that massive ship. That day was one of the best days of his life-he was reminded that there was a family who cared for him.

**A/N: So, **_**this**_** particular chappie shows Shadow's recovery…apparently, he's not going to be walking again…unless**-**ah, never mind! But there will be complications with the future surgery, so I'm not sure if I'm **_**really**_** gonna keep him. He's lived a **_**long**_** life…I think that the last part of this chapter clearly shows that Sonic & Shadow's relationship is both brothers & friends.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Father Daughter Dance

**Chapter 6: The Father Daughter Dance**

…**Early November of 2011****…**

The next evening, every father & daughter went to the dance-including little Sonic's daughters, Roselle & Hibiscus.

Daisy walked inside the room with her brother-in-law, Mario, tagging along with her in search of Scarlett, when they noticed Sonic & his daughters, "Isn't that cute the way Roselle holds onto her Daddy?"

"It is, isn't it?" laughed the red plumber at Daisy's comment.

"When was _your_ baby due again? & what is it? A boy or a girl?"

"In March, & it's going to be a girl!" squealed the orange princess.

"I still can't believe that my little brother is going to be a father!" he teased his little brother.

"I know." he blushed & laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Scarlett! We're over here!" called Peach.

"Hiya guys! Ciao Padre. Ciao Madre." she hugged both of her parents, "How are you guys doing?"

"Bene, grazie."

"Same here, little one." her Uncle Mario gave her the Official Italian Greeting: a hug & a kiss on both cheeks.

TASH&MB2

"I love you Daddy." the little orange & black hedgehog hugged her father, who sat in a wheelchair, lovingly.

"I love you too Flora." they continued to "dance" by gently moving the chair to the beat of the song. After a while they soon found out that they had made their way across the dance floor & near the edge of it.

A sudden collision with the dancer behind them caused the chair to jerk forward several feet away from the dance floor, "Oops! Sorry guys." called a voice.

When he turned around to see who it was, he discovered Sonic & Flora coming towards him, "With wheels, you sure can move a greater distance with such a little push." he laughed as he rolled the chair back towards the dance floor.

"I guess you can, considering where I was before you bumped into me."

Roselle wobbled up to where Shadow was & stretched her tiny arms up toward him, "Sadow!"

"Hey there Roselle! How's Roselle doing huh?" he laughed as he picked her up & began tickling her belly, "She takes right after you-always wanting the attention."

"Well, she _does_ take after me in some things, but not-"

"Oh, yes, she does Sonic. Don't try denying. She's picked it up from you." with that said, the blue hedgehog had nothing more to say-considering that he had lost the competition & his ego-boost.

Over across the dance floor, Scarlett was gazing out the window & towards the North Star, "Grazie mille Polaris, for giving us back our famiglia. Grazie mille." it seemed to twinkle for a split second, as if telling her something…

"Ciao, Scarlatto!" Luigi grabbed her shoulders as if trying to scare her-which he was.

"Ciao, Padre." she half-turned to see him standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while still gazing out the window, & hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be dancing like the others."

"I was, but I decided to see if Polaris was visible."

"You know, I haven't had _my_ dance yet." he led her out towards the dance floor where they danced to several of their favourite old songs.

"Padre, I'm glad you're my dad. I love you." those three, simple words, brought back the best memories of all…

_Tumbling out of a dark Pipe Warp, a young Italian girl at about the age of five, with a pink dress on, landed on soft grass in an unknown world. She looked around & discovered two men running towards her. One in green, the other in red_-_& both were in blue overalls & wearing hats that matched their shirts. The red one had an __"__M__"__ on his cap, & the green one had an __"__L__"__ on his._

_When the two men came up to her, & had a better view of her, they noticed something__…__she was Italian like they were, __"__Why, she__'__s an Italian like us Luigi!__"_

"_I see. But does she speak English, Italian, or Japanese?__"_

"_Little girl, are you okay?__"__ asked the red one._

_The green one knelt down slowly in front of her, __"__Are you alright Sweetie?__"_

_The girl, knowing fluent English, had completely forgotten the language at the moment from the shock that she was in, & instead, began in her native tongue, Italian, also the two men__'__s native language, __"__Sì, I think I am.__"__ she glanced around her once more & noticed the unfamiliar surroundings, __"__Where am I?__"_

_When she had said that sentence, the Marios looked to each other in surprise, __"__She speaks Italian!__"_

"_You are in the Mushroom Kingdom,__"__ answered the red one, __"__& I__'__m afraid that you won__'__t be able to leave any time soon_-_you__'__re stuck here_-_there__'__s no way back to the Real World.__"_

"_Il Fungo Regno?__"_

"_Sì, Il Fungo Regno. Come si chiama? Io sono Mario Mario. Le presento mio fratello, Luigi Mario.__"_

"_Mario Mario?__"__ she giggled, __"__Piacere. Mi chiama Scarlatto Rosa Macioci.__"_

"_Piacere.__"__ the twin brothers said at the same time, __"__It__'__s very nice to meet you Scarlatto.__"_

_As the first few weeks passed & the Marios & Scarlett got to know one another better, they began bonding, & soon became inseparable, especially her & Luigi. Luigi acted differently than his brother did toward Scarlett_-_yes, they both played with her & protected her when something didn__'__t go well_-_he had that __"__Fathering Instinct__"__ in him_-_& he loved her as his own daughter._

_One day, she & Luigi were playing an old favourite Italian game & she called him __"__Padre__"__ for the very first time! This brought tears to his eyes when she said it to him. He knew that she had meant what she said when she said, __"__Ti amo Padre.__"__ which translates to, __"__I love you Padre.__"__ & hugged him tightly, because, you wouldn__'__t call someone __"__father__"__ if you didn__'__t know much about them still_-_but this was different, she had accepted him as her adopted father during the first few weeks that they had known each other._

_Later that same evening, she fell asleep in his lap while they were watching a movie. After the movie, the brothers began tidying up the home. Luigi took the cups on the coffee table into the kitchen & in the sink where they washed the dishes & put them away._

_Mario put the cup he was drying back in the cupboard, __"__She must really love you for her to say what she said.__"_

"_Yeah__…"__ he smiled thoughtfully, __"__I didn__'__t expect her to show any kind of love back, &__…"__ tears began forming & slipped down his cheeks, __"…__that__'__s wonderful to know that she did.__"_

"_You__'__ve been teaching her out of the goodness of your heart;__"__ he wrapped his arm around his brother lovingly, __"__& anyone who does that is bound to receive love from the other person back.__"__ a short pause flowed between the two brothers, __"__You know Luigi, I think that someday, when you have bambini of your own, that you__'__ll be a great father to them, considering how you treat Scarlett.__"_

"_Yeah__…"__ he smiled as he glanced over to Scarlett, who lay fast asleep on the couch._

_When he noticed the way Luigi looked at Scarlett, he cocked his head gently to the side & laid down his work, __"__You must really love her__…__don__'__t you?__"_

_He nodded his head silently in response, __"__Sì, I do. I love her __**very**__ much.__"_

_Mario continued to look at his brother with curiosity, __"__What is it that makes you so fond of her? She__'__s not even __**your**__ child.__"_

"_Remember when she told us that she has no parents? That they died in a plane wreck?__"_

"_Yeah, I remember.__"_

"_When she said that, I knew that she needed someone to take care of her, someone who will always be there when she needs help or comfort_-_& I choose to __**be**__ that person.__"_

"_You really mean that you__'__re taking her as your __**daughter?**__**"**_

"_Sì, Mario, I am.__"_

"_Luigi, you__'__re taking on the biggest responsibility in your entire life! It can change your life around_-_mess everything up! What about Daisy? You wouldn__'__t be able to spend much time with her anymore. Luigi, bambini are a huge responsibility to-to keep them out of trouble, their education, religion__…__Luigi, are you __**sure**__ that you__'__re ready for this? You need to think it over better.__"_

"_I__'__m sure Mario. I__'__ve already thought it over & I know I__'__m ready.__"_

_Mario continued to look at Luigi. He knew that once his brother sets his mind to something, he__'__ll finish it __'__till it__'__s done. But this he wasn__'__t very sure about & he was concerned that if he would back out of caring for Scarlett, that it might hurt her very much because he had made an empty promise to her._

_Nevertheless, he was proved wrong; from that night on, Luigi took on more & more of the responsibility of Scarlett than anyone did. He would work diligently & devoted his time for caring for her by loving, playing, protecting & rearing her up into a fine, righteous, young woman who would know right from wrong & how to keep a house._

Remembering those memories brought tears to his eyes.

Scarlett noticed tears forming in his eyes, "Padre, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"Sì, Scarlatto, I'm okay."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I love you & that I'm glad that I made the right decision when I chose to keep you. I love you _very_ much Scarlatto. Very much."

"I love you too Daddy." she rested her head against his chest as she began crying & her voice choked up.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever called me something other than "Padre" or "Luigi." "

"I know." they danced for a few seconds in silence, "You know what Daddy?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you made that decision to keep me. Because if you hadn't, you probably wouldn't be married to Daisy if I hadn't encouraged it. & you _definitely_ wouldn't be a _real_ father yet."

"If He hadn't sent you to come into my life, I don't know what might've happened."

"Sonic & the others' futures would have been changed & they'd've never found out about the Chaos Princess. & Shadow & Sonic would still be rivals. Sometimes you don't even realize what could've happened if that one particular event hadn't happened. _Everything_ would be totally different."

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't adopted you on that day."

"I guess we'll never find out."

As the dance progressed, everyone began playing dancing games. Shadow, however, wasn't able to play very many, because he was handicapped, & pretty soon sat them out.

Sonic noticed that Shadow sat by himself on the edge of the dance floor, "Hey," he started walking towards him, "don't you want to play with us? It's getting really fun."

"No, thanks Sonic, I'm okay."

He glanced to his left, & to his right, "There ain't nobody here; I don't see how you can have fun sitting here all by your lonesome."

"I can't Sonic, a lot of the games are too complicated…" he glanced away, "then I hold everyone up & they get all mad at me."

"Oh, I see." he glanced down at his wheelchair, "Maybe…we can fix that problem."

"How?"

"You'll see." he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair & pushed Shadow back out to the dance floor where he waved his hands at the dancers, "Hey, guys! I want your attention please!"

"What is it Sonic?"

"Guys, Shadow really wants to play the games with us, but hasn't been able to play because he's handicapped, & _we__'__ve_ been pushing him aside because he can't move like we can. Guys, he's in a _wheelchair,_ you can't expect the chair to do perfect turns around tight objects & things."

"So what do you have in mind Sonic?" asked the two fox kits who were dancing with each other during the games.

"I can be his partner by maneuvering his wheelchair around the dance floor, so then he'll be able to join us again."

"You think it'll work?"

"If _everyone_ cooperates, I'm pretty sure it'll work Chris."

After some practice, the gang got used to the new way that Shadow & Sonic "danced" & soon everyone was taking turns at being Shadow's partner, & grew accustomed to it as well as developing their own ways of how to dance with Shadow.

Once the dance was over, & after all of the fathers & daughters had danced together for most of the dances, Sonic took the liberty to push Shadow's wheelchair back to his room & help him get to bed without hurting himself, "Did you have fun Shads?" asked the overly-energetic blue hedgehog who had just stopped the wheelchair at the side of the other's bed & pulled down the covers.

"I sure did." he allowed Sonic to pick him up out of his chair & onto his bed, where he fell backwards, but quickly regained his stability & sat upright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good, I don't want you to be getting hurt & not being able to do anything. Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight." he reached for the lamp as Sonic was exiting the room, but stopped, "Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing up for me at the dance; I really appreciate that-considering that I'm handicapped until God knows when…"

He smiled at his friend & gave him a thumbs up, "Anything for a friend. Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight, & thanks again Sonic."

"You're welcome." he grabbed the door handle, "See you in the morning."

"See ya."

**A/N: I just LOVE this chappie! It shows that Luigi was willing to care for Scarlett no matter what. That****'****s the **_**true**_** meaning of a father. Ain****'****t it? I think it****'****s super-sweet the way she said, ****"****Ti amo Padre.****"**** which translates to, ****"****I love you Father.****"**

**Most of the time when I write, I take actual events in my life & use my own emotions to demonstrate the characters****'**** emotions. I try to do the best I can to use words to express these emotions that the characters are feeling. I****'****m really sorry if it gets too mushy****…****& that it****'****s a bit wordy****…****sorry guys. ^^º**


	7. Chapter 7: World Denomination

**Chapter 7: World Denomination**

"Decoe, Bocoe, Scrap, Grounder! Get in here immediately!" Eggman's voice was sounded over the intercom & throughout his massive ship, "If you don't make it here in ten minutes, you'll be scrap!"

All four of the robots piled into the bridge where Eggman awaited them, "Yes, Dr. Eggman, Sir?"

"I have a plan & if you can help me, I'll be able to rule the world!" his maniacal laugh sounded in the bridge, "All you need to do is…"

TASH&MB2

"Alright gang," began the kitsune, who was sitting inside the _X Tornad_o, "are we ready to take off?"

"I'll say!" cried the all-too-familiar voice of a certain blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, can't you ever shut your mouth for a single _second?"_ yelled the scarlet echidna.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't talk as fast as I run." he had a point there.

"Break it up guys! We're going to take off in just a few minutes." Scarlett intervened, "Let's just all listen to Tails & _sit down_ until _after_ the ship takes off." she held her adopted brother in her lap, "It's alright Chris; we'll be at the hospital soon."

To set things straight, the gang was headed for the Main Hospital in Rome because Chris had a severe appendix eruption earlier.

Sonic turned around & looked at his friend who lay in his sister's lap, "How're you feeling Chris?"

"I feel terrible! It hurts worse now!"

"Scarlett, you keep him here in your arms until we reach the hospital." he gently rubbed Chris's red hair, "You'll be okay Chris, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital faster than I can run-which is impossible." this comment seemed to make him smile a little, which also helped ease the pain for a moment.

"We're ready for take off!" called the kit, "Everyone in their seats!" he counted everyone as they got in their seats, "There's Scarlett, Chris, Sonic, Melody, & Silver…" he then pushed on the throttle & the ship started down the runway…every second they went was a foot closer to the hospital.

TASH&MB2

"Don't worry Scarlett, he'll be okay."

"Sonic, it's not like that! He's my little brother & I don't want him to get hurt or scared." she cried.

"Scarlett," began Shadow, "he'll be okay, just like I was when I came out of the surgery a few weeks ago."

"Don't worry Scarlatto," a new voice said, "Christopher will be fine."

When she looked up, she saw the doctor, "Ciao, Dottore Schleyer, is Chris okay?"

"He's doing just fine; he'll be out of the recovery room in a few minutes, & then we'll send him to room 419 on the fourth floor."

"Grazie Dottore Schleyer."

"Prego." he shook their hands & turned to leave, "Buona notte."

"What all did he say to you?" asked the white fox kit, "I don't understand Italian."

"He said that he'll be coming out of the recovery room in a few minutes & that they're sending him to room 419 on the fourth floor."

TASH&MB2

"Ciao, Chris, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier."

"That's good."

"Hiya, Chris!" Sonic walked up next to Scarlett, who was next to Chris's bedside.

"Hi, Sonic."

"Find anything fun to do around here yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. I might find fun in laughing at the TV people, because the language sounds so funny." he laughed until the three Italians seemed insulted, "Scarlett, Mario, Luigi, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to insult you guys. I forgot that you're Italian."

"It's okay," began the green plumber, "but just think about what you're going to say next time."

"I will."

"Buona."

The group spent the rest of the evening talking about random things until the nurse said that visiting hours were over & that they had to leave, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow Chris."

"We'll see you later!"

There were many other goodbyes as they left the hospital & went to a local restaurant called La Cascata, or The Waterfall-& waterfall was right, it had the most beautiful lake with a gorgeous waterfall right next to the deck that stretched out over the lake, & the prettiest flowers in the prettiest background in Italia-& no, it's not an expensive restaurant by the descriptions, it's _locale_-or local.

Everyone found their seats; some sat in couples & some in groups, but all were in the vicinity of each other.

Sonic looked around the table, & noticed something different…Tails wasn't with them at their table, nor was Melody. Normally, Tails would sit with Sonic, & sometimes Melody would sit with Tails. But this was rather peculiar, "Shadow, did you see which table Tails went to?"

"He's with Melody at that table near the edge of the deck." he pointed behind the hedgehog to where the two fox kits were eating.

He turned around & there they were, eating their dinner, "Is that really Tails sitting over there with Mel?"

"He's the only fox that I know of that has twin tails."

"Well I'll be darned!" he laughed, "He finally asked her out! I'm so proud of him!"

"Aren't they a little young?"

"Not really. I used to date Sally Acorn when I was eleven."

"Who?"

"Princess Sally Acorn. She's half squirrel, half chipmunk."

"She's a rodent, you're an insectivore like Silver, Amy, Goldie, Nazo, Noni, Flora, Silver's kids, & your kids, & I are."

"Yeah, but still, Mom wanted me to marry a princess & Sally was the only one closest to us during that time. So I _had_ to date her. That is until I met Amy…" he glanced to Amy who sat with Goldie across the table from them, "At least we didn't get married like the comics said we did. Shoot, she's a hybrid, & hybrids can't have babies like a full-blooded animal can."

"I don't understand why the Archie Comics did that anyways. I mean, look at Knuckles in the comic, his daughter is half mongoose, half echidna! The poor girl couldn't have kids even if she wanted to."

"& Tails married a duck? Or was she a ferret? Ah, I dunno. I'm pretty sure that you were married to Sally before I did."

"I wouldn't marry her even if you forced me to."

"Remember when they showed that Silver & Blaze were getting pretty serious when she said, "You're pretty naïve…but I like you." or something like that?"

"Yeah."

"& when they had that nickname for Tails & Cosmo when Sonic X was out? It was "Tailsmo." "

"They have "Sonamy" for you & Amy."

"& "Knuckal" for Knuckles & Tikal."

" "Silvold," maybe, for Silver & Gold."

"You can make some pretty funny names for people if you really put your mind to it Cyclops."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't look at me, an author by the name of Taranea gave you that name because your eyes are so close together."

"Prove it!"

"Go read "Life Could Have Been So Different" & see for yourself." he loaded the story on Scarlett's laptop, "She actually got my life pretty accurate except she left out one tiny detail."

"What's that?"

"Scarlett."

"Oh, yeah. Here it is…uh-huh, uh-huh…uh-_huh? _What's that about Tails _dying? _He's right-here?" his pupils nearly shrank to the size of pinholes, "Where'd Tails go?" he turned around trying to look for the fox kit.

A gentle tap on his shoulder nearly scared him out of his skin, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm right here Sonic!"

"Miles, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

"Sorry Sonic." he looked to the screen, "Hey, what's this? Wikipedia: Hedgehogs."

"I don't know. Let's read it when we get back to the _Blue Typhoon."_

"Okay."

The group left & went back home to the massive ship, that the kit allegedly built by himself, & sat outside to read it.

"Okay let's read it…"

_Later…_

"_Never_ will I let Tails read aloud something like that again! Just about everything that happened in that darned book happened right here when we read it…all except for the part where we're captured by Eggman."

"Wrong again Sonic," a robot grabbed Amy, "you are captured."

"Let her go Eggman!"

"Not until you hand over the Chaos Emeralds! Now hand them over!"

"No way Hosea!"

He snapped his fingers alerting the robot, who had Amy, to squeeze her even tighter, "One step closer & she'll be crushed!"

"No!"

"Then give me the Chaos Emeralds."

"I-" he looked back to the others.

"Sonic," began the scarlet echidna, "we can't give him the Emeralds!"

"But what about Amy? She'll be either dead or Eggman will hold her captive!"

"We can't let him have the Emeralds & we can't let Amy get killed."

"Maybe I can help. Sonic, when you get the chance, grab Amy. CHAOS ICE TWISTER!" the navy & ice blue hedgehog encased the robot in ice while Sonic grabbed Amy from the grasp of the robot, but both were captured by another robot.

"Sonic!" Scarlett cried, "That's it! Massive Chaos Flame!" she threw the flame at Eggman's hovercraft, "Chaos Spear!" & threw the Chaos Spear at the other incoming robot destroying it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Time completely froze for a split second, & that was long enough for Shadow to destroy the robot that was holding Sonic & Amy, but caused him to lose his wheelchair & get him & Scarlett captured.

TASH&MB2

"Scarlett? Scarlett, please wake up." he rubbed her cold body vigorously to help the blood flow to needed places in her body.

Freezing. Shadow & Scarlett were locked inside of a freezing room, & Scarlett was unconscious from both the blow that she took from the robots & from the cold. Shadow, on the other hand, could handle the cold better than she could because he had fur.

"Welcome back Shadow, to your old home aboard the Eggship."

"I'm not working for you any more! I work with the Sonic Team now Egghead!"

"You decided to give that up? Oh, how sad." he noticed something different about the hedgehog, "Normally you'd be right up in my face by now. I just have to ask, why aren't you?"

"I'm paralyzed."

"Paralyzed? You're kidding. Right?"

"No, I'm not. I can't move anywhere without my wheelchair."

"When did this happen?"

"When we were fighting JUMBO."

"I didn't know that you'd be…paralyzed."

"I didn't either." his quills bristled when Decoe came near him & Scarlett. In a futile attempt to curl up around Scarlett, in order to protect her, he was stopped when Eggman said that Decoe wasn't going to harm him, but said that he was going to lift him up into the wheelchair that Bocoe brought only a moment ago.

"Why are you giving me this wheelchair?"

"Because it's only fair. You worked for me & I never got to repay you for the work you did for me, so the least I can do is give you this to move around in on my Eggship."

"What about Scarlett? You do know that she & I can Chaos Control ourselves out of here at any time we want?"

"Yes, I know that, & that is why there is a constant shield around you two that will absorb any powers that you try to throw at it-including Chaos Control." he pressed a button that removed the electric barrier between them, "Don't worry, you may freely move about anywhere in my ship. Now come along; I want to show you something." he noticed that the black & red hedgehog was trying to pick Scarlett up & place her in his lap, "Don't worry about her, Rouge will take her to her bedroom on the fifth floor."

"_Rouge? _What are _you_ doing here?"

The bat flew down, scooped the Italian up in her arms, slightly bent down, turned around, & gave him a wink, she said, "I'm going to mix it right up here in the sink." but it smelled like turpentine & looked like India ink.

He held his nose, he closed his eyes, he took a drink of pride & swallowed, "That bat…"

"Oh, don't worry Honey, I'm still here-" she turned to fly off in the opposite direction, "-& I'm gone too! Ciao!"

"Come along Shadow." the big, fat man started walking down one of the corridors, & paused, only for a few moments, for Shadow to catch up.

They walked down the corridor for what seemed like an eternity, & Shadow was growing weary from wheeling the wheels of his chair during this time, which soon led to Dr. Eggman pushing it for him [which he did not like at the least bit].

"I've asked you to come with me so that I may share with you the news from our world. You see, I accidentally discovered a way to bring back the Metarex & I've been monitoring them through my computer here on my ship, & according to it, they're traversing our dimension & doing the exact same thing they did before-conquering & taking over the planets in our dimension-as we speak."

The hedgehog face palmed himself after considering the new dilemma up their sleeves.

Now the Team had _another_ problem to solve-& it ain't gonna be pretty.

**A/N: So, the Metarex are back. How in the **_**World**_** did they get back anyways? Ah, well, only God & Eggman know the **_**true**_** answer…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Invention, Destination

**Chapter 8: The Invention, the Destination, the Other Invention, & the Attempt**

**The 27****th**** of November 2011**-**just a little over a week after Silver's 16****th**** birthday…**

"But if the Metarex are back, we won't be able to stop them because they would be more powerful than they were last time."

"We need a way to fight back! But we can't return home unless we can cause Chaos Control."

"While we were in Eggman's Airship, I managed to find the tool we need for the invention you made when you were about eighteen or nineteen Chris. Here." Shadow handed Christopher a large black box with Japanese writing all over the front of it, "Do you remember where this goes?"

"It goes in the computer wiring where it controls the portals to the many dimensions, which in turn will activate the cells which will generate the portal &-"

"Okay, Christopher, we get the picture, but not the scientific lingo." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Sorry guys." he said while blushing & rubbing the back of his head nervously.

After working on the machine for some time, Chris & Tails finally managed to repair it, "All I have to do is connect it with this piece here…& we're ready!" Chris pulled his head out of the machine's opening which contained the computer mechanisms. He walked over to the desk which had the computer that controlled the massive machine, "Get the _Blue Typhoon_ ready Tails-you should be able to shrink it with that shrink ray thing of yours, right?" Chris kidded the orange fox now hover above the group & toward the massive ship.

"Nope, the _Blue Typhoon_ can already fit through the portal, remember the last time? If it were shrunken, it'd already be shrunken smaller than a shrunken head!"

Scarlett felt a weird churning in her stomach, normally, she has a _very_ hard stomach where she could take _anything_ without even the thought of throwing up, but today seemed to be one of the rare days that would take _almost_ anything & make her sick-like shrunken heads for instance, "Must you compare it to something like _that_ Tails?"

"Sorry, Scarlett, but that's the first thing that came to my mind." he shrugged.

"& I thought that it couldn't get any worse." she mumbled to herself as she turned Shadow's wheelchair towards the massive ship, & then followed the rest of the group through into it.

That strange feeling of Chaos Control engulfed them all, but it was slightly different than the last time they used the machine-it went _faster_ this time. Once the portal on the other side of the tunnel they were in opened & spewed them out, they saw a place that looked identical to Silver & Blaze's original home.

"Crisis City?" whispered the white hedgehog, "H-how?"

"How'd we get here? I thought that we were supposed to go back to our present day Mobius."

"We are _on_ Mobius, but not in your time." Silver glanced about at some paths that were burnt to a deep black, & motioned the others to follow him, "I had a friend who created a time machine several years ago, but was never able to finish it because he died." he then turned to the fox kit, "Maybe you can finish it so that we can return to our own time since your grandfather's machine was left back on Earth."

"Maybe." the kit said hopefully.

Later, upon examining the Time Machine, the kit turned to the others who waited patiently, "I could try, but I'm not sure if it'll work from the lack of tools." he glanced back to the machine, "It could take at least a week to repair it." he glanced back to the machine, everything except the motor for the portal was running.

"_A Week?_ Please, tell me you did not say a week!" the blue hedgehog's ears & eyes perked up ever so much.

"That's the _least_ amount of time it could take, it could take up to _two_ weeks possibly."

"Two _weeks?_ I'm going out for a two-week-long run. See ya!"

the hedgehog was just about to take off when Knuckles's iron grip stopped him, "Why don't we _all_ go out for a two-week-long run?"

"Why don't I show you guys different parts of the city each day?" suggested Silver, "It would pass the time even more if we were to walk up & down each street."

"What are we waiting for? Come on then!" Blaze ran on ahead of the rest toward an alley & disappeared in it, leaving the rest of the group to catch up with the purple cat.

Only Sonic, Shadow, Scarlett, Amy, & Gold went to see the city, while Silver & Blaze led them throughout the city. To say that Crisis City was the result of the Apocalypse was the greatest understatement possible. The once magnificent skyscrapers were nothing but charred and smashed metal now. The streets were complete rubble with fires here & there. The very few residents of the city had to live in shacks, & often had to trade for food from one another. In fact, they didn't have the kind of food that we have today, they had some of the worst food you could ever imagine. One of the foods was an eggplant coloured fruit…or vegetable…that was about the size of an apple & tasted terrible!

In fact, when Amy first met Silver, he was very thin & malnourished. His ribs showed through his fur & he would faint & become ill often during the first few days he spent in their world because of lack of nutrition, the adjustment to their world, & to the new types of food & the thick, white liquid they called "milk," which he soon learned didn't agree with him very well.

The temperature of the flames was so great that they felt as if they were being roasted in an oven with the temperature of several thousand degrees! Amy remembered Silver's reaction to her own world: his fascination with the sun, his admiration of the plant life, his caution around water…in fact, when he first saw the small beach that they went to to rest, he very cautiously approached the blue water, until a small wave came towards him & he ran back about fifty feet to the grassy area behind the beach & stayed there until Amy could coax him to come back near the water.

When he first saw the stars when he & Amy were traveling together, he saw a shooting star zip straight across the sky, leaving a long tail behind it. He asked her what it was, & she explained to him the curious customs of shooting stars & how to make a wish. All of the simple things that we take for granted were the things that the future generations needed such as shelter, culture, seeing the beautiful stars at night, seeing the sun, being able to have more than a few kinds of food…all of these things & more was what the white hedgehog had wished for.

But Silver had to live like this every day of his life-ever since the Iblis Trigger.

The tiny group made their way through Crisis City's streets, until they reached the home Silver grew up in.

The white hedgehog looked at the house with disbelief, "It's not been destroyed yet?" apparently, they were sent to the time a few years after Silver left his home, a few years before he left for their world-the early stages of Iblis in this particular part of the city.

"What is this place?"

"This was actually where I grew up."

When Sonic & the others looked at the house-which should have been classified as a shack-not even _close_ to being a shack maybe!-their jaws nearly hit the ground. Silver knew exactly what they were thinking, _**"This**__ is what he had to live in?"_

"Wow…it's a…nice little house." Sonic noticed that Silver glanced over to him, rather offended, then looked back down at his shoes, "Silver, I didn't mean it that way; I wasn't trying to be mean about it-"

"Sonic," Silver began quietly, but his voice progressively grew louder as he spoke, "you don't even know _half_ of what I've gone through, so don't go bragging about how bad this place looks when you have a perfect home back where you live!"

"Silver." Amy put her arms in front of Silver to block him from moving any further, though, she knew that that wouldn't stop him with his telekinetic powers.

He glanced at the pink hedgehog, then to Sonic, & back to the house…tears almost formed in his eyes if he hadn't just snapped out of it, "I'm sorry Sonic, I-I'm-" he glanced back to the house, several times he wanted to go over to the little house, "I-I just want to…nevermind, let's keep moving."

Blaze watched the silver hedgehog worriedly. She knew exactly what type of life he had lived before, & how emotionally painful it was for him to be back in Crisis City, to see his home & having those memories come back to him.

Sonic too watched as Silver glanced back the others, & then to him; their gaze locked on for several seconds before Silver turned away. Sonic saw hurt, sadness, pain, & desire, but, most of all, in those gold eyes, tears threatened to spill out at any given moment, "Guys, I'll meet you back at the _Blue Typhoon_ later tonight." he wrapped his arm around Silver.

As the group reluctantly left the area, Shadow glanced back at the two, & noticed that Silver was now crying into the other's peach & blue fur. Sonic motioned for him to keep going, & he complied to his gesture & continued in his wheelchair around the curve to the next street.

The two sat on the makeshift bench next to the worn-down road, "Silver, did you want to speak with your father about something?"

"Actually, yeah, I want to talk with him-I…want to see if he's changed any."

"Silver, you still want to see him after what he's done to you? Silver, he's killed your mother & has literally beaten you! How can you still love him?"

"He's my only family-I want to forgive him."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure." they walked up to the door, & Silver lifted his hand to knock, but froze, "What if he won't forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Silver," Sonic reassured his "brother," "at least he'll know that you forgive him."

With that said, Silver knocked on the door & they waited until an adult, male hedgehog, with brownish-red fur & quills answered the door, "Who is it & what do you want?" he said sternly.

"Dad?" he looked up at the older hedgehog & hugged him tightly.

"I'm not your dad kid." he shoved him roughly away.

"But, Dad, it's me, Silver! Don't you recognize me?"

"_You?_ I thought I told you to never return to this place! Now get out! You & your blue friend get out of here! I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" he hit the youngster so hard across the face, that he made a scrape across his face & blood stained his pure white fur.

"Hey! Don't treat your son like that! He hasn't done anything to you to deserve that! All he wanted to do was let you know that he forgives you for the past things you've done to him! & this is how you treat him?" he helped Silver sit upright on the porch.

"Enough! Get out of here you albino!" he kicked them both roughly, "You too you blue rat! Out! Go! I never want to see you again!" coldness showed in his eyes.

Silver scrambled to his feet & ran as fast as he could away from the house.

When Sonic soon caught up to him, it was dark out & he was almost three miles away, on the outskirts of the city, sitting up against a rock wall, which had a large cliff extending out over the ground below, he had his knees tucked up to his forehead. He was crying, & shivering from the cold, Autumn wind.

"Silver, I'm so sorry that this had to happen." he wrapped his arms around his little brother, "I shouldn't have even suggested it; it only caused you more pain."

"I thought that maybe, just _maybe_ he'd have remorse-but no, was I wrong! He's still that same old self that he used to be! Why couldn't I have just been born into a normal family? Just once, I'd like to be with my dad playing a game or doing something with him as father & son. That's all I've ever wanted." he looked up at the other next to him, "What's it like back in your time? T-to actually not be in a burnt-up world & have a father? What's it like Sonic?"

"I've…never had a father to do things with me. Right after I was born, he had to leave for war between another kingdom & ours." he looked down at the ground between him & Silver, "He was killed during one of the battles several months later. That's pretty much all I know about him & having a father, except that all sons & daughters should be loved by their fathers."

Silver noticed the hurt in the other's eyes when he spoke, "I guess we're both in the same pot huh?"

"Yeah." he glanced back up to the younger hedgehog sitting in front of him & gently wiped the blood off of his face with his own glove, "He shouldn't have treated you like that Silver! Look at yourself! You're bruised & you're bleeding! He's hurting you & you're not doing anything about it?"

"But, I must obey my parents-it's apart of the Ten Commandments."

"Yes, I understand that, _but_ there _is_ a time when the child should be taken away from the parent for being treated unjustly." standing up for justice-that's Sonic the Hedgehog for you, "Someone needs to straighten his quills out! You haven't done _anything_ that I know of to deserve this kind of treatment." he pulled his little brother into a tight hug as he spoke, "I'm going to stand up for you lil' bro."

He pushed him away, "Sonic, no! You don't know he's really like! I can't let you-"

"Silver, remember I told you a while back, that I'd stand up for you no matter what?"

"Yeah, but he could seriously hurt you Sonic-"

"Now you're talking to Sonic the Hedgehog-the Fastest Thing Alive. Don't worry Silver, I'll be okay." he hugged him more tightly, "Now what do you say we go home? We'll talk about this in the morning."

He looked up at Sonic rather timidly, "Okay." he gave in, & allowed himself to be pulled up by Sonic onto his feet.

As they walked home, he noticed that Silver would cry silently to himself often. He pulled the younger hedgehog to him more closely & whispered, "It's gonna be okay Silver." he hugged him with his one arm, "I love you little bro." whenever Sonic said that he loved somebody-he meant it. He'd love that person for who they were & treat them just like his own family, & this made Silver feel so much better knowing that there would always be someone there for him-someone to never let him down-that someone was his brother-Sonic the Hedgehog.

They arrived back home rather late. Sonic & Scarlett had a hard time trying to calm Silver down enough to knelt down in front of the bed, where the silver hedgehog was sitting, crying softly on the bed, "Shiruba," she began softly, "per favore, calm down Sweetie."

"He's really upset Scarlett," Sonic began quietly, "his dad…you know-hurt him."

"Oh, Honey," tears began forming in her own eyes as she picked up the crying hedgehog & held him in her lap, "I'm sorry." she kissed him.

"Scarlett, do you think that you could read him a story to help keep his mind offa it?"

"Sure." she reached for his favourite book, "How about "The Time Machine" tonight?"

Sonic stayed & listened to Scarlett read, as well as to keep an eye on Silver, though, he didn't even seem interested in the book as she read it to him, but he soon cried himself to sleep (something of which both Sonic & Scarlett were very happy to see).

The next day, as it was nearing noon, Sonic left for the small shack where Silver's father lived.

He raised his hand to knock…_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The door opened, & there stood the adult hedgehog from the day before, "What are _you_ doing back here?" he asked harshly.

"I don't mean to bother you Mr. Tsurumi. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm here because I think that there's a few things that you need to know about your son, Silver."

His eyes narrowed & he looked hard at the blue hedgehog, "What about him?"

"Well, first of all, he's really hurt that you don't spend time with him. That's all he's ever wanted from you, but he was always afraid that you'd get mad at him."

"That's his problem." he replied gruffly.

"Actually, it's not. I believe that it's yours. I'm a father myself, & so is Silver, as well as some of the others, & we all know that we should spend as much time as we can with our children, so they'll learn how to teach their children."

"What do you mean? Silver has children of his own?"

"Yeah, four actually. Minta is his adopted daughter, & Copper, Gabriel & Gabriella are his own children. But that's beside the point. He still loves you very much-so much, that he risked coming here to tell you that he forgives you for what you've done to him in the past. He broke down into tears from the way you acted toward him when I managed to find him last night."

He looked to the cobalt hedgehog intently, "He…did?"

"Yes. He still loves you very much. I've never seen anyone like him before."

As they continued talking, Silver's father became more & more hurt about what he had done to his son-so hurt, that he broke down into tears as he realized just how much he actually scarred Silver, "Will you take me to him? Please?"

"Sure I will. Just follow me." he said warmheartedly, & led Silver's father to their home, the _Blue Typhoon._

He followed Sonic back to the _Blue Typhoon,_ where, when Silver saw his dad standing in the doorway, looking to him with love, he was unsure if he should approach him or not for fear of being shoved away again like he had been so many times before.

"Silver, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you & I want you to forgive me." his father began.

The white hedgehog looked at his father, who stood near the fireplace in the Living Area, waiting patiently for him, but he stood right where he was-several feet away from him.

"Go on Silver," Shadow whispered to him, "he could be telling the truth, & if he hurts you, I'm going to be right at your side in an instant."

"Thanks Shadow." he approached his father very cautiously, "D-dad? Dad, I forgive…you." he said very timidly. When his father tried to hug him, he jumped back a few steps, flattening his ears, & looked at him distrustingly. His father looked at him rather surprised, but knew why he did what he did: he didn't fully trust him.

Silver glanced back to Shadow who motioned him to go on. He reluctantly walked back up to his father & allowed him to hug him.

"Silver, I'm so sorry for treating you like I have. I'm so sorry." tears streamed down his dark tan cheeks, staining his brownish-red fur.

"I forgive you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Silver." he very gently pushed him away to arm's length, "Silver, I want to do things with you as father & son. I want to get to know you before I leave." he looked at him lovingly…_If only he knew…_"Your friend, Sonic, explained to me that you live in a different time & have a family now. Is this true?"

He blushed, "Uh…yeah, I have four kids now. Want to see them?"

"I'd love to see my grandchildren."

TASH&MB2

"Here they are!" he pointed to the little hedgehogs who looked around at their surroundings, "That one's Minta, my oldest. I found her on Eggman's Airship last Thanksgiving. & this is Gabriella." he nuzzled his muzzle against Gabriella's, then pointed to Gabriel, whom Sonic was playing with at the moment, "There's Gabriel, & Shadow is holding Copper."

"How old are they?"

"They'll be a year old on the 17th of January. Minta turned two on the 18th of November."

"Really? Who is their mother?"

"Goldie is." he pulled Gold closer to him, & gently hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tsurumi." Gold began.

"Don't call me that! Call me Silenus."

"Alright _Silenus." _she responded playfully.

"Dad-dee!" Gabriella squealed as she stretched her tiny arms up to Silver, "Da-dee!"

"Heya, Gabby!" he picked her up & held her on his lap as she tried to grab his ear, which resulted in one of the cutest pictures ever added to the family's photo album, "How's my little girl doing huh?"

His father watched as Gabriella's tiny hands held onto Silver's chest fur tightly & snuggled under his chin.

"That one that you're holding is Gabriella?"

"Yep, this is my little girl! Right Gabriella?" he tickled her tummy while she giggled, "Want to hold her Dad?"

"May I?" his face lit up as he looked to Silver.

"Sure you can." he passed Gabriella over to the older hedgehog.

"She's adorable! She looks just like you!" he held the little hedgehog in his arms.

Indeed, Silver & Gold's children looked like their parents: the children took after their father in skin & fur colouring & fur texture-coarse. & they took after their mother when it came to their fur & quill colouring, "Everybody says that." he shrugged, rather embarrassed.

"Well, she does look just like you Silver!" Sonic teased, "She's your own kid."

"I know she is."

Silver & his father talked with one another, & soon heard the cuckoo clock chime its eleventh cuckoo.

"Aww…it's getting late."

The older hedgehog glanced up at the time, "I'd better be getting home."

"Alright Dad." he hugged the older hedgehog, his father, lovingly. He looked up at him, "Dad, we'll be leaving here in a week or two; could we do something together before I leave?"

"Silver, I would love to do things together as father & son. Just name the place & time-well, actually, not the place, since there's no place to actually go to, but name the time & I'll be ready."

"When can you come back?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll have some fun. Alright?"

"Alright Dad." he hugged him once again, "I love you."

Though when he returned the hug, Silver jumped slightly, but restricted himself from moving away, & thus, allowed him to hug him, "I love you too Silver. I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay Dad." he led his father to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dad!"

"Goodnight Silver! & tell you're friends goodnight too!"

"I will! Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!" he waited until he was out of sight, then closed the door.

"I'm glad you & you're dad are friends again." the blue hedgehog stood a few feet away from the white one.

"Sonic, I don't know how to thank you for standing up for me, & bringing my dad here. I can't tell you how much it means to me that I can actually be with him without getting hurt or being jumped on or something!" he hugged his brother with tears streaming down his dark tan cheeks, "Thank you very much Sonic. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little brother Silver." he held him in the hug for several minutes as he, & the other, cried softly, "I'm glad that you & your father are reunited again."

Everyday, you could find Silver & his father together doing something. But there came the day when the authorities came to the _Blue Typhoon,_ "Have you seen a brownish-red, male hedgehog by the name of "Silenus Tsurumi." Have you seen this man anywhere?" the older officer held up a picture of Silenus for Sonic to see.

"Uhh…" Sonic glanced back to where Silver stood with his father in the kitchen.

"He's got a record for abuse of drugs & alcohol, an abuser, murderer…there's just too many to list." the younger one added.

The older officer looked back up at the blue hedgehog & fox standing in the doorway, then to the black hedgehog, echidnas, & to Silver, "Hey! Is that the one?" he & the other officer glanced down to the photo & back up at Silenus, who stood across the room from them.

"That's the one." he walked up to where Silver & Silenus stood, "Sir, you are under arrest."

"Hey! W-what do you mean?" Silver tried to block the officers, "What are you going to do with my dad?"

"This is your father?" the older officer asked the young hedgehog disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry son, but he has to go to prison." the younger one said.

"No! I can't let you!" he hugged his father tightly, "Please!"

"Son, it's the law. Someday, you'll _have_ to pay the price for the crimes you've done." he gently pulled Silver away from his father, & motioned for the older officer to handcuff Silenus.

"Dad! No!" he struggled to get away from the officer.

Seeing how Silver loved his father so, the older officer had compassion on the two, "Fife, let go of him for a moment."

Reluctantly obeying the older officer's order, the deputy let Silver run up to Silenus.

"Dad, don't go! I want you to stay! Please don't leave me." he cried as he hugged his father.

"Silver, I don't know how to tell you this, but," he did his best to hold Silver at arm's length with his handcuffed hands, "I have cancer & it's spreading very quickly throughout my body. I'm going to die _very_ soon." he looked at his son with tears forming in his eyes.

"No! Dad, no! I love you!" he hugged him once more.

"I enjoyed the time that we spent together Silver," he hugged him, "& I love you very much. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

The older officer watched as the two continued to hug each other.

"Sir," the younger one began, "I think we should-"

"Shh!" the older officer scolded, then whispered more quietly, "Deputy Fife, can't you see that this man is _literally_ saying goodbye _forever_ to his own son? They'll _never_ see each other again! How would you like it if something like _this_ happened to _you?"_

"I wouldn't want that to happen to me Sir. Sheriff Taylor, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to rush things."

"Good. We'll give them a little while longer, & then take him away."

A few minutes passed, & both of the officers approached the two once again. Sheriff Taylor gently pulled Silver away, but he refused to let go. Recognizing Knuckles the Echidna, he motioned for him to come over, "Mr. Knuckles, would you please keep him away from us while we take Tsurumi away?"

He nodded his head as he grabbed Silver gently with his firm grip & pried him away from his father, "Silver, please." he held onto the squirming hedgehog, who, would have used his telekinesis if he had only remembered them.

"Dad! Dad!" he cried as he watched him being led into a rundown police car, "Dad!"

The older officer approached the ship once more, "Mr. Maurice, does Mr. Tsurumi's son have any kind of relatives alive?"

"I don't know." he turned to Silver who had his face buried in the echidna's chest, "Silver, do you have any alive?"

He shook his head & out came a muffled, "No."

"Son, I'm afraid that we'll have to take you to an orphanage for you to find a family." he approached Silver.

"Wait!" Sonic cut in, "He's got a family!"

"Wha do you mean?"

"I mean, we're his family. He's been living with us for the past several years. Doesn't _that_ count as a family?"

"Yeah," Knuckles added as he rubbed the young hedgehog's back & shoulders with his massive hands, "Silver's our family. We don't know what we'd do with ourselves if he were gone."

"Yeah, he's like my little brother. He & Scarlett have got a _super_ tight bond that you couldn't even think about breaking."

The officer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well…I guess so. You're off the hook Son; you won't be going to an orphanage Young'in."

He nodded his head, "Thank you officer." he said quietly.

He took his hat off before leaving, "I…" he glanced to Silver, "best be going. Goodbye Son, & take care of yourself."

He once more nodded his head & mouthed the words, "I will."

After the officer left, Silver refused to speak to anyone. He just went up to the Sky Deck, the highest part of the ship, & stayed there.

Dinnertime. Scarlett & the girls fixed dinner which turned out to be macaroni & cheese with tuna.

"Sonic," Scarlett began, "would you please take this plate to Silver? He hasn't eaten anything since the officers left this morning."

"Sure." he took his plate, & Silver's plate, "I think I'm going to go eat with Silver." he left at supersonic speed to the Sky Deck.

"Silver?" the white hedgehog, huddled against the wall near the window for which the room was named, glanced up slightly, but said nothing. Sonic noticed that tear stains were on his tan cheeks.

"Silver, I brought you something to eat." Sonic knelt in front of the other & laid the plate next to him, "Are you okay?"

He cast his eyes to the floor, "I miss my Dad." he said softly, "I won't see him again."

"Don't say that; you'll see him again."

"Sonic, you don't understand. Remember when I told you that he died just a few days after he was taken to prison?" he sighed heavily, "The neighbors said that they must've given him some sort of_…"drug…"_ considering how sick he was." indeed; the pain from cancer or a deadly sickness was very painful if you had no medicine to dull it-or _end_ it if it became out of hand.

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry Silver." he hugged him tightly as he continued to cry softly, "Shh…it's okay. Just calm down; everything's gonna be okay." a few minutes passed, "Hey," the blue one began gently, "you know you need to eat. You need strength." he picked the now warm plate up & laid it in Silver's lap. He just looked at the plate, refusing to touch anything of it.

Sonic sighed, "Am I going to have to feed this to you? Or are you going to eat it? You know, Goldie & Scarlett aren't going to be too happy about you not eating anything."

The other looked at the plate once more & continued to refuse it.

"Silver, I'm warning you. Now _eat."_

"Sonic, I'm not hungry."

"You have to be. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast." just then, Silver's stomach decided to intervene, "See? Even your stomach is saying so." he pushed the plate back over to the white hedgehog, "Eat something; you can't go on like this forever."

To end Sonic's constant pleading, Gold & Scarlett's future scoldings, his stomach's growling, & to prevent the food from growing colder, Silver finally gave in & ate the food, which resulted in Sonic's spirited & giant grin, & a short tickle fight.

Sonic grabbed the now empty plates, "Are you going to come downstairs with me? Or are you going to stay up here tonight? You know, it gets pretty cold up here during the night."

He shook his head, "Don't worry Sonic, I wasn't planning on staying up here."

"Then are you coming downstairs?"

He looked into slightly worried emerald eyes, "Sure, I'm coming."

"Good." Scarlett stood at the doorway, "Because I made your favourite desert."

"Apple cobbler?" he looked up at her slightly hopeful.

"Sì, it is. Now hurry before the Siamese-fox-twins eat it all."

"Okay." he half laughed.

"Hey, what about me?" Sonic teased her.

"You've got some too; don't worry."

Thy followed her downstairs, where a bowl of apple cobbler awaited them, "Hey, there's no ice cream?" whined the white hedgehog.

"Silver, you can't eat dairy products anyways, remember? Lactose intolerance?"

"You're lactose intolerant?"

"Yeah.

"But you just ate a food with milk in it. How can't you get sick?"

"I made it using both _soy_ & regular milk Sonic." Scarlett explained.

"Is that why there's so many soy milk cartons in the fridge?"

"Sì."

"I've always wondered why they were in there…" he turned his attention back to Silver, "But still, you aren't sick or anything?"

"Sometimes I get sick, but as I slowly add more & more milk products in my diet so I'll be able to tolerate it better, so pretty soon, I'll be able to drink an entire glass of milk without getting sick." he seemed excited when he mentioned that he'd soon be able to drink an _entire_ glass of milk!

"Cool." he picked up one of the bowls without ice cream & handed it to Silver, "Come on, let's go find ourselves a movie to watch with the others while we finish this cobbler."

Scarlett, Sonic, & Silver, joined the rest of the family in the Family Room & watched a comedic Jerry Lewis movie called "The Disorderly Orderly."

"Hey, Sonic," Silver began, "thanks for cheering me up today."

"You're welcome lil' bro." he wrapped his arm around his lil' bro., "you're welcome."

**A/N: Okay, I was crying so much while writing this, that I could hardly see the screen! I know, I know, it's super-sad…but, it's Silver's past that I chose for him.**


	9. Chapter 9: PinkxGreen Equals: Un Romanza

**Chapter 9: Pink & Green Equals **_**un Romanza**_** ("A Romance")**

"Alright guys," began the fox kit who stood near Silver's friend's Time Machine, "We're ready to go back to our own time. Everybody ready?"

"We're ready Tails. Just let 'er rip!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"Okay." he turned back to the machine & punched in several codes which led to the machine coming to life & above the portal appeared the present date, & the desired date. He then motioned to the others to go on ahead through, "Go on. I'll meet you there. All I have to do is set the machine to deactivate itself so Iblis doesn't decide to come back with us."

His brother looked at him worriedly, "You sure Tails?"

"I'm sure Sonic. Now get Shadow & go." he tried to make his voice sound authoritive, but the more he tried the cuter it sounded, & Sonic just had to chuckle, "Alright Sergeant Prower, I'm leaving. Come on Major Shadow, let's go home. See ya later Tails!"

The group left Crisis City, leaving Tails, who soon caught up with them in a few moments' time, "Come on guys, we've got to go stop the Metarex!"

"Wait," Sonic began, "Dr. Eggman said that he's been monitoring their every move since they came back. Right?" he watched as the rest of the group nodded a "Yes" in reply, "Well, we go to Eggman's & find out where their latest has been."

"Then what are we waiting for?" two spiked fists pounded into on another, "Let's go!"

TASH&MB2

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Scarlett! Come here! & hurry!" Silver's voice whispered. He, & the just mentioned people were traversing the beams of Eggman's ship to get to the room where Eggman always seemed to be when you saw him in the episodes, "Come on guys!" he said again.

"Alright Shiruba! We're coming!" Scarlett crawled along the beam between the white hedgehog & the blue one. For some strange reason, Silver seemed to take on a strange leadership personality during the past couple of days. Sonic & Scarlett couldn't figure out why, though, but they figured that he was still upset from what happened the other day with the policemen taking his father, Silenus, away, & him knowing the fact that he's an orphan without _any_ blood-related family in existence, except his children.

"Sonia, look out!" Sonic pushed his little sister out of the path of a green blur, "What was that?"

"It was me." a green hedgehog, who mirrored Sonic in everything except his colouring, & the fact that three gashes decorated his chest, stood atop the next beam to their left.

"Scourge! I thought that you were in Moebius!"

"I got tired of living there;" he said with a smug grin, "there was no fun without you around anymore. So I just moved here-Mobius-where the _real_ fun is! & boy, was I lucky to find you here!"

"Well your luck just ran out!" Silver engulfed the green hedgehog in telekinesis.

"What the heck just happened?" Scourge looked rather frightened being held up in mid air above the floor several feet below.

"It's called, "telekinesis" Green Bean." the white hedgehog replied smugly.

"Hey!" both green hedgehogs yelled in unison while Sonic laughed hysterically in the background & talking about something that goes as follows, "I knew that would happen! I just knew it!"

"Sorry guys." Silver shrugged, rather embarrassed, "I tend to call people by what they look like when I'm upset with them."

"I tend to do that too…" the floating green hedgehog glared at the blue one below him, "Will you _please_ put me _**down**_ now?"

"Yeah…but don't try any kind of escaping, 'cause Silver can catch even the fastest hedgehog in that telekinesis of his. Can't cha Silvey?" Sonic teased the white hedgehog.

"My name's "Silver" Olgilvie!" at the use of Sonic's _real_ name, his face turned red.

"You still goin' by that name Sonic?" the green hedgehog addressed the blue one most curiously, "I thought you ditched that name a long time ago."

"No, I still use it."

"Okay, Olgilvie." he then noticed Sonia standing beside her brother, "Well, hello there Sugar. What's your name?"

"My name's not "Sugar," it's Sonia, Greenie." she retorted to the green hedgehog trying to make a move on her.

"Oooo…I like girls who just…can't resist me." he said rather seductively…a little too seductive in Sonic's opinion. &, for some strange reason, it reminded Scarlett of Michael Jackson.

"Leave her alone." white fangs glistened against blue fur in the dim light.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Scourge playfully mocked.

"No. She's my little _sister."_

"Then this makes it more interesting." he whispered to himself, "Okay then. I guess, I'll see _you_ around." on the word "you," he motioned towards Sonia & walked on ahead down the path.

"I do _not _like his motives." Manic glared at the green hedgehog in the distance walking away so hard, that one would have thought he would burn holes right through him-which he hoped what would happen.

When they caught up with Scourge, had walked a long distance, & had found a resting spot, Scourge continued to flirt with Sonia, & Sonia gently flirted back. This, of course, rubbed Sonic's quills the wrong way.

"I'll just wait a few more minutes _then_ I'll break the two up." the blue hedgehog muttered to himself, until he noticed Scourge wrap his hands around Sonia's retreating body, "HEY! _What_ do you think you're doing with her?" he ran up to Scourge & pushed him away from his little sister.

"We were just talking." Scourge explained, "I'm not going to do anything dirty to her. I promise."

"Talking my foot! If you keep at it, you'll trip over something while going at sonic speed; & it'll _hurt!"_ he turned to Sonia, "Come on lil' sis', let's sit somewhere away from water."

He led his little sister a little ways away from the group & sat down on one of the large pipes. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Sonic, why did you do that?" Sonia's quills bristled slightly.

He sighed heavily, knowing where this was going to, "Sonia…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Sonia, come here; I want to talk to you about something." he motioned to the spot beside him on the metal pipe, "Sonia, now, I know I'm not a girl-obviously-but I want to give you some advice.""What is it?" she pretty much knew what he would say…boys & relationships…but she listened to it."Well, when you go to look for a boyfriend, & possibly your future husband, I want you to know that many guys put on an act to try to get the girl involved in _their_ life so they can build up trust between the two of you. Once that trust is built to the highest it can go, he'll try to lure you into a _deeper_ relationship-or _sex,_ & you could end up _pregnant_._"_ he paused for a moment to let it sink in, "Sonia, I know that you're the leery kind of girl who'll watch for signs of good or bad behaviour & things. I know that you won't stoop down to a slut to please a guy." he took both of her hands into his & spoke gently to her, "Honey, you're a virtuous young lady, & stay that way. Don't let someone use your body for their own pleasures. You're a beautiful young lady. I know that Manic, me, & the rest of us would be deeply hurt if we knew a guy did that to you. We all love you Sonia, & we want you to find the right husband.""I know you guys do, & thank you." she hugged her brother sitting beside her, "Thank you.""Sonia, promise me that if anything like this ever does happen to you, that you'll tell one of us, & if you want to talk to someone, just let me know alright Sweetheart?"She continued to hold onto her brother's waist & nodded her head, "I will Sonic."

"Thank you Sonia." as he hugged his sister, tears started to build up in his eyes, "Scourge is the kind of guy who will get you deeply involved in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, & then leave you right when you love 'im the most." now the tears streamed down his cheeks, "Sweetie, I love you; you're my little sister & I don't want to see you hurt again."

Now, as tears gently trickled down both of their faces, Sonia hugged her brother tighter, "Thank you Sonic. Thank you so much for caring for me like this." she glanced up at her brother with tears filling her eyes, "Sonic, if you hadn't said anything to me about him, I probably would have had him as my boyfriend."

He looked at his sister partially surprised, he knew that she liked Scourge to an extent, but _boyfriend?_ No _way_ was _that_ going to happen! "Sonia-? My little sister & _Scourge?"_

"Well, yeah…he is pretty cute." she glanced to Green Bean near the others. Green Bean glanced up & smiled sweetly at Sonia, then he noticed Sonic's glare & returned to what he was doing before.

"Sonia, don't you remember what happened between you & Xavier? You almost ended up staying with him & having kids with him if you hadn't found out that he was a sex offender."

"I remember, but, Scourge seems different…& besides, I don't think that he's done anything to any girls in the way that you're describing."

"You've got a good point there-but he has hurt others emotionally Sonia." he noticed that Scourge had glanced back up & he & Sonia were smiling to each other sweetly, _I've never really seen him act this way around any other girl. Maybe he's serious about her…_he glanced to Scourge, & his expression to the green hedgehog softened since the last time he looked to him.

"Sonia," he began softly to his sister, "it's not _my_ life; it's _**your**_ life. I trust you to make the right decision." at his words, Sonia looked over at her brother sitting beside her, "Sonic, y-you really mean what you said?"

He nodded, "Yes, Sonia, I do." he watched as her face lit up, then nudged her, "Now go have some fun-& be careful."

His words caused her to blush, "I will Sonic. I love you." she hugged her brother before getting up to return to the group-where Scourge was, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, you go on ahead; I'll catch up with you later. & if Manic says anything about you & Scourge, just tell him not to worry. But if he persists, tell him that you talked with me about it."

"I will. Bye for now Olgilvie!" she giggled when he playfully scolded her at the use of his name.

Sonic watched as his little sister approached Scourge, who immediately seemed to back off until she sat down next to him & explained the situation to him. After that, he seemed to tone down his outrageous, seductive flirting, to just a playful flirting.

"Sonic?"

Sonic immediately recognized that baritone voice, "Yeah, Silver?"

"I thought you didn't like Sonia being around Green Bean; I thought that he was rather rude, & mean."

"Not always. The way he is around Sonia is different than when he was with Fiona."

"Who's she?"

"His last girlfriend. He treated her like dirt at times-I'm surprised that she didn't leave him during the first few days of their relationship."

"He treated her…_that…_bad?"

Sonic glanced up at the white hedgehog when he his tone of voice had changed to worried, then remembered that what he had said about Scourge might have triggered some bad memories, "Don't worry Silver; she'll be fine. If he tries to do anything to her to hurt her, I'll be right at her side in an instant. Besides, earlier, he promised me that he wouldn't do anything dirty to her. Remember?"

"Yeah…" he glanced back to the couple skeptically, then sat beside Sonic.

After the group had rested, & become more acquainted with the new green hedgehog (specifically Sonia), they set out once again in Eggman's base.

"Come on you lovebirds! We're already leaving you behind!" Sonic teased the now red-faced couple.

"Then why don't you slow down?" Scourge asked Sonic who was now walking backwards with his arms happily tucked behind his head.

"Hey, now I'm not called "The Fastest Thing Alive" for nothing Scourge. You guys better speed up & catch up to us or we'll liable to leave you behind."

"Speed up you say? I think we can" he scooped Sonia up into his arms, carrying her bridal style, "do some speedin' up." he shot off at supersonic (though, he'll _never_ reach Sonic's Supersonic speeds) speed in his own famous "Green Blur."

"Hey!" when Sonic turned around, all he had in his view was Manic, & Scarlett & Silver teasing each other in their usual way, "Scarlett! Silver! Manic! Where'd Scourge go?"

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Scarlett glanced back behind her to Sonic, "Where's Scourge?"

"That's what I'm wondering." he glanced up ahead the long corridor which had several hallways at various places on either side, "I was hoping that _only_ Eggman would cause the trouble today…" he sighed irritably.

"Sonic, you said that you trusted Scourge with Sonia earlier," Silver began, "& Scourge also promised that he wouldn't do anything dirty to your sister."

Slowly putting aside his stress & anger, Sonic forced himself to become calm, "You're right, he did promise me that he wouldn't do anything to her. But if he does, so help me, he's gonna wish he'd never been born-no, better yet, I'll get Shadow to go after him, _then_ I'm gonna make him wish he'd never been born."

The group left in search of both Scourge, & Sonia. "Come on! Where could they be!" Manic complained.

"Don't worry Manic, we'll find your little sister." Scarlett gently hugged the green hedgehog as they walked along the gray metal corridor, "Silver, can you see Sonic anywhere?"

"No. When he runs off like that, there's no telling where he is." he glanced back to Manic, "Your older brother had better stay off the caffeine, that's for sure."

"He doesn't drink caffeine very much Silver." Manic stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"& me living around him for so many years, you'd've thought that I knew that by now!" he was just talking to thin air, no one else. Suddenly, a blue streak zipped across the hallway & through to the next, "Sonic! Wait up!" he called out to the blue hedgehog, then turned to the others, "Come on guys! Now we know where that Caffeinated Blue Blur went." the gang took off running as fast as their feet could carry them to wherever the Blue Blur went.

About twenty minutes later, they managed to follow the blue hedgehog's footsteps down the hallway & making a sharp right into what looked like the base's storage room, because the whole entire room was filled with nothing but wooden boxes with the contents on the side of some of them, & some were unmarked.

As the small group progressed through the storage room, they were ambushed by at least twenty security robots-which proved to be too much for Manic, & Scarlett some, but Silver had a ball with these guys-just throwing them into wall after wall, crate after crate with that telekinesis of his…until about fifty more came…that's when things got a little hairy, "Shoot! I wish Sonic were here; he'd knock these boogers out in no time!" Scarlett Chaos Speared another few robots.

"Silver, look out!" Scourge shoved the pure white hedgehog out of the incoming laser attacks by several of the robots.

"Wha? Scourge?" he looked up at the green hedgehog, on all fours, above him. Being in this vulnerable position on his back, with _Scourge_ of all people, made the silver hedgehog nervous & uncomfortable. Besides, why would _Scourge_ push _him_ out of the way?

"Sonic! Scourge! Son-" a green, gloved hand went over Manic's mouth.

"Shh! There's security robots over there in that room & running around here like roaches!" Scourge pointed behind some of the wooden boxes & to a swinging doors with a window at the top which robots were running around.

"Be quiet unless you want to be caught." Sonic stood next to Scourge, but as for Sonia? She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sonia?" Silver & Manic glanced around looking for the pink hedgehog.

"Right here." Scourge turned & walked to some boxes them & peeked in between them, "Honey, it's safe; we destroyed the other robots."

Manic looked infuriated, "Did he just-" he was cut off by Sonic's scolding voice.

"Yes, he did Manic, & I approve of it."

"But, Sonic, you know how he is!"

"Manic. I approve of them being a couple & I'm sure Mother would too."

The green hedgehog just "humphed!" & turned to face the other direction, "Fine."

"Manic, don't be such a grouch; Sonia's old enough to know better. Right Sonia?" he glanced to the blushing pink hedgehog now standing to his right along with Scourge.

"Right. & I know that Scourge's a real sweet heart…" she wrapped her arms around Scourge & held onto his opposite shoulder, causing him to blush furiously in the presence of his foe…uh…_ally._

"Scourge, you _do_ know that you're blushing. Right?" Sonic teased the red-faced green hedgehog knowing that he'd probably get punched for that-but, being Sonic, still took that risk.

Scourge desperately tried to not give Sonic the ol' punch-in-the-jaw routine, & resolved to act calmly (& nervously), "Uh…y-yeah…I know that." he acted so uncharacteristically. He glanced down to the floor, then, rather timidly, looked back up at the others, specifically Sonic, then fainted.

"Scourge!" Sonic & the others immediately dropped to the floor while following the flow of Scourge's body down, "Scourge! Come on Buddy! Wake up!" he shook him. Nothing.

"_Dad?" a young, green hedgehog, about the age of six, stood beside an adult hedgehog sitting in one of the kitchen's chairs reading a newspaper. He didn't even bother to look up at him, "What?"_

"_Dad, will you play a game with me? I set out the Tidily Winks game to_-_"_

"_No. I'm busy."_

"_But, Dad_-_" I said "no!" "_

"_But_-_"_

"_One more word & you'll be sent to your room."_

_Disappointed, the little one walked away sadly with a single tear filling his eye. He usually got this kind of treatment from his parents_-_being ignored…a lot. It hurt when your own parents didn't pay hardly any attention to you._

_Several times the young hedgehog had thought about running away, & this time, he was going through with it. He grabbed a small knapsack & filled it with all of the things he owned_-_shoes, gloves, socks, sunglasses, a leather jacket, a notebook, a pen, a flashlight, a pillow, & a blanket. He was ready. All he had to do was leave later that night._

_Later that evening, he readied himself for bed, "I love you Mom." he hugged his mother, "I love you Dad." he also hugged his father, the hedgehog who had ignored him earlier that day, "Goodnight." &, once again he was ignored by them. He turned away sadly & left for his bedroom where he climbed out the window with his knapsack…never to come back._

"Scourge?" someone, or something, shook him out of his sleep. He was conscious, & was well aware of everything around him, except his sight, "Scourge, are you okay?" he recognized the voice as Sonic's.

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He blinked a few times until he could make out Sonic, Sonia, Silver, Manic, & Scarlett, kneeling, on all sides of him.

"Hey, Scourge, you okay? You passed out back there." Sonic looked at him worriedly.

"I…I think so…I just…" he shook his head trying to get everything straight in his head, "I…don't know what…happened." he looked back down to the ground sadly, which puzzled the others. Only Sonic & Silver noticed the tears that formed in his eyes…

Silver glanced to Sonic & vice versa; both thinking the same thing, _"There's more to this than we think there is."_

"I think you overworked yourself a bit." Sonic pulled Scourge up to a sitting position, "You were doing some pretty rough moves back there ya know?"

"Yeah…all I remember is you talking & everything went black…" whenever he spoke, he'd keep his head facing the floor, not bothering to look up.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk & things?"

"Maybe."

"We'll never know until we find out." he stretched his hand out toward the other grabbing it, "Come on. I'll help you."

Scourge looked shocked by Sonic's actions. First he lets him date Sonia, & now he's helping him walk again? This isn't the Sonic he knew. No sir. He never usually acted like this toward him.

"Are ya gonna stand up & walk or not?" he said playfully smiling at the other.

"Uh…yeah, sure I am." he seemed slightly spaced-out. He grabbed the hand waiting for him & allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet, where he walked rather awkwardly, but managed to walk normally again after a few steps.

"I think you're fine now."

"Yeah. You're walking normally now Scourge."

"Good." Sonic glanced back to the robots, "Now we've got some Eggman to crack!"

**A/N: Scourge-Sonia pairing! Yes, I know, Sonic can be over-protective of his lil' sis'…but, that's a big brother & Sonic the Hedgehog for you! This is also how I think Scourge feels about his past**-**yes, I know it's not like him, but, sometimes, your emotions can get the best of you.**


	10. Chapter 10: You're Full of Secrets, I

**Chapter 10: You're Just full of Secrets Aren't You? Part I**

The small team managed to destroy the robots & get inside that highly-guarded area, which contained computers galore filled with all the information Eggman could ever get a hold of-& it contained just a little bit more than they bargained for, "Guys, I think you should see this…" when Scarlett said that, everyone looked up worriedly, "Guys, look at this!" Scarlett held up a map of Angel Island with seven, multicoloured, Chaos Emerald-like gems on the borders, "It can't be! It just can't!" Scarlett suddenly exclaimed, "The legend has to be _true!"_ her gaze locked onto the amp of Angel Island she held in her hands.

"What is it Scarlett?" asked the silver hedgehog.

"This, my friends, is the map that was in the Hidden Palace Zone-the Ancient Map of the Harmony Emeralds."

"Harmony Emeralds? What are they?"

"The _opposite_ of the Chaos Emeralds-"

"_Opposite?_ You mean they're the same as the Chaos Emeralds except the exact _opposite?"_

"Exactly Sonic. Knuckles told me about the Legend of the Harmony Emeralds when I was on Angel Island with him. The Legend said that they were hidden throughout the island & are very difficult to find."

"What would Eggman want with these Harmony Emeralds?"

"The Legend says that if you have the Seven Sol Emeralds, the Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Seven Harmony Emeralds, the Jeweled Scepter, the Harmonic Master Emerald, & the Master Emerald, that you can control the world, but you need to also have Super Sonic, Silver, & Shadow, & the Chaos Princess in order to complete the process. & that's what he doesn't have."

"Well, I guess if you did have all of that, then you would be able to rule the Universe."

"But, all he needs now to collect are the Chaos, Harmony, & Sol Emeralds along with their master emerald, & us."

"Sì, sì, but that's where you've got it all wrong. Only the people who can turn into Super Form can actually activate the Emeralds. I don't exactly remember what the Chaos Princess's role was…though it was very important."

"What's wrong Scarlett?" the blue hedgehog asked when he noticed Scarlett's expression.

"N-nothing Sonico. Come on, we have to get this map & the Chaos Emerald back to the _Blue Typhoon."_

"Alright. Come on guys," he called to the others, "We're heading back to the _Blue Typhoon_ here in a minute or so, so gather up all you can & then we'll leave."

"Shh! Somebody's coming!" Silver & Scarlett had left to go to another part of the storage room & found another door-& there was someone behind it trying to open it. He rushed to turn off the lights, then he pushed her down behind a box laying on top of her covering as much of her as he could as the door creaked open.

The person's footsteps sounded as if they were muffled-as if covered in fur-when they walked. But there was also that sound of claws gently tapping on the floor too. From where Silver & Scarlett were at, they could see an indistinct shadow on the wall. The shadow turned around & motioned to someone behind him, "Come on Mel, the communicator is directing us this way!" he flipped on one of the lights, which, as the other person came in the room, clearly showed their shadows-they were foxes! & the only two foxes they knew were Miles & Melody.

"Miles! Melody!" Silver called out to the fox kits, "Over here!"

"Silver?" both kits ran over to the boxes & peeped behind them, discovering Silver & Scarlett, "Silver! Scarlett!"

"Ciao, guys!"

"Hey, we didn't expect to see you two here. Is there something wrong?" he said as he grabbed Scarlett's hand & helped her back up.

"I managed to break into Eggman's security system & find the files for "Project: Metarex." "

"Project: Metarex? What on Mobius is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says. As I reviewed the file, I found out that Eggman had been planning this for some time now, & the Metarex aren't really back-that's just a cover for something else he's planning."

"What's ol' Eggy plannin' eh? He'd better not be trying to do what he did _last_ time."

"I don't know; all I found was about the Metarex-he's either got something really good up his sleeve, or he's just trying to-"

"Guys! Look! We've found something!" Sonic, Scourge, & Sonia stopped next to the trio.

"What is it Sonic?"

"The Metarex aren't even back! It's all a setup that Eggman's trying to pull!" Sonic seemed frustrated by the fact that Eggman had lied to them.

"Sonic, we know that." Tails said trying to calm his brother down.

"T-Tails? Tails, I thought I told you to stay at the ship where you & the others would be safe."

"But, Sonic, the communicators weren't working & I couldn't tell whether you guys were in danger or communicate with you."

"They aren't working? Scarlett, check yours." as he said this, Scarlett was already working with her watch-like gadget, then she looked up at the others with a worried look, "Is it working?" Sonic inquired the Italian.

"No, Sonico, it's not. I couldn't get it to connect with Silver's either-& he's standing right next to me!" she bit her lip, "Sonic, something's wrong here. I can just feel it!"

"Well, we'd better get back to the ship before anything gets any worse. Scarlett, can you Chaos Control us back to the _Blue Typhoon?"_

"Sì, I will. Chaos Control!"

TASH&MB2

"So, what's this "Project: Metarex" that Eggman's got up his sleeve, & exactly _what_ are the Harmony Emeralds & the rest that you were talking about earlier guys?" Sonic & the rest of the Gang were in the Bridge speaking with Knuckles, Scarlett, & the kitsune.

"Well, as I was saying before; the Metarex aren't really back, it was just a scheme to get us out of the way so he could go after the Emeralds Scarlett mentioned earlier."

"Sì, we have the map that'll lead us to the Harmony Emeralds & the Harmonic Master Emerald." she motioned to Knuckles to unfold the map, "Earlier this morning, as Knuckles, Tikal, Ariel & I were reviewing the map, we learned more about the Chaos Princess & her purpose-I'm the Guardian of all of the Emeralds-the Chaos, the Harmony, & the Sol."

"But Knuckles & Blaze are the Guardians-how can you be the Emeralds' Guardian too?"

"Does the name "Chaos _Princess"_ say anything to you?"

"It's true. She is the Guardian of the Emeralds. Because she is just below Chaos, that she's also the main Guardian along with you two-she guards her Emeralds & your Emeralds. Only the Chaos Princess has that job." everyone looked at Ariel rather stunned.

"So she's like a co-guardian to us?" Blaze glanced to Ariel then to Scarlett, & back to Ariel.

"Exactly Blaze! She can also control the Emeralds if she needs to too. But the most amazing thing is that in the Legend, it talks about when she uses all 21 Emeralds to turn into Super Form-that is the most powerful form that you could ever obtain."

"The most powerful form?" Scarlett then realized what the _true_ meaning of the Legend of the Chaos Princess meant.

"Yes, Scarlett, it's true. But we must find the Emeralds before Eggman does. It's only a matter of time before he realizes we have the map." she motioned to the map laid on the table, "This is Angel Island several hundred years ago during Tikal's time. I can only remember a few of the landmarks mentioned here. Tikal, do you understand anything of it?"

"Yeah, I can figure out where most of the places are. There's the Mystic Ruins, Hidden Palace Zone, & there's the Sacred Zone." she studied the map for a few more moments, "I believe the Harmony Emeralds are still on Heaven's Waterfall in the Mystic Ruins, unless they've been moved from their original location."

"There's only one way to find out!" Sonic grinned mischievously, "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Sonic! Wait up!" it was too late, Sonic had already pulled Scarlett onto his back & had taken off for the Mystic Ruins, then on to Heaven's Waterfall. The fox kit watched as his brother's blur streaked the mountains with blue. The kit shook his head as Melody walked up to his side, "We'd better follow them."

**A/N: Okay, so, I know it's short, but it's gonna play an important later. Check out the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: this **_**NEXT**_** chapter may make you throw up, or give you nightmares. It's not **_**that **_**bad! Truth! It's...just a very important "romance" that will be used later...a very...strange "romance" that will be used later...^^***


	11. Chapter 11: You're Full of Secrets, II

**Chapter 11: You****'****re Just Full of Secrets, Aren****'****t You? Part II**

Back with the Blue Blur: they just passed the Mystic Ruins & soon skidded to a halt as they arrived at Heaven's Waterfall, "We're here. Now all we have to find the Harmony Emeralds."

"But where could they be?"

"Somewhere well hidden, that's for sure." said a feminine voice.

The hedgehog & the human both turned around to face the voice, "Rouge? How'd you get here?"

"With a little help." she motioned to Shadow sitting in his wheelchair to her left.

"Shadow!" the Italian loved seeing her best friend-even if it was just a few minutes she saw him last.

"Thankfully, it was one of the rare times that I'm able to Chaos Control & have my wheelchair coming _with_ me & not leaving it behind like it always does."

"You got that right Hon." Rouge pushed Shadow's wheelchair up to where Sonic & Scarlett were.

"Tails will be here with the _Blue Typhoon_ in a few minutes. We decided to come along to help you guys find those Emeralds _faster.__"_

"Alright, thanks guys."

"Where would one look for a precious gem?" Rouge studied the waterfall thoughtfully.

Sonic glanced to the waterfall, "On top of the waterfall?"

"It's worth a try." the white bat hovered gracefully above the ground, "Scarlett, do you think you can Chaos Control us all up there?"

"Sì. Chaos Control!"

Scarlett induced Chaos Control & Chaos Control decided to give a smooth ride to those who were only on the ground, so, Rouge didn't exactly find favour with Chaos: she got caught off guard during Chaos Control while flying, causing her to lose control & land on her backside by the time it ended, "OW! Scarlett, I really wish you'd warn me _before_ you try Chaos Control." the white bat glared at the Italian.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Shadow did his best, from his wheelchair, to help the female back up.

"I'm sorry Rouge. Are you okay?"

"As long as I don't break a wing, I'm fine, & yes, Honey, I forgive you. Just warn me next time okay Hon?" she brushed off the dirt on her black suit.

"I will."

"Thanks." the bat glanced around at their surroundings, "Alright, enough talk, more walk. Let's try that cave over there. Normally, people will hide things in a dark place-not out in the broad daylight."

"Or, _maybe_ we should just try _that_ cave instead." Sonic pointed to an elegant cave with gold pillars decorated with intricate carvings & engravings, with precious gems too, "It seems more obvious for those kind of gems to be in a sophisticated cave than a boring one."

"Guys!" a young voice called, "Guys, we're over here!"

"Tails?" Sonic ran over to the fox kit running toward him, "How'd you guys get up here? There's not even enough room to land the _Blue Typhoon_ or even a small aircraft!"

Indeed, the top of Heaven's Waterfall was small. The cave took up the most part of the top, though there was about fifty feet by seventy feet in front of the cave.

"Ariel Chaos Controlled us up here using the Red Chaos Emerald."

"Okay." he glanced around the kit, "Hey, where's your little girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" the kit knew he was blushing a very deep red & tried his best to hide it from his brother who already knew that he was.

"Yes, your girlfriend. You know? The only white fox with whom you hang out with _all_ of the time."

"Uh, yeah…Melody."

"Hey, Mel, why don't you & your boyfriend here go see this neat-looking cave together eh?"

"Sonic!" Tails's face was _burning_ like fire as Melody herself walked with the rest of the group up to them, causing her to blush too.

"C'mon you little rascals!" Sonic shot off before Tails could even think about jumping on him.

Later, inside the cave, the group managed to make their way past a few traps-some of which had already been set off, "Do you suppose someone else is here?"

"No, they've probably been set off years ago & no one's probably ever bothered to reset them."

"I just hope you're right Knucklehead, we don't want to have these gems stolen!" the white thief stated.

"Don't worry guys, all we have to do is round this corner, & we can-" Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks when she actually _did_ round the next corner which led into the Emerald Chamber.

"What's wrong Scarl-Eggman!"

"You! I thought I had you captured! Now my evil plan will be foiled!"

"Not today Zurg!" the cobalt hedgehog did a Homing attack right into Eggman's hovercraft.

"I seriously think he's been watching too much Toy Story."

"Hey! Can't I use that quote?"

"No!" everybody sounded pretty darn serious when they said that.

"Okay, then I'll just use something else." he glanced back to Eggman, "Not today Baldy Nosehair!"

"HEY! That's not fair you blue rat!"

"I'm a _hedgehog!_ _Hedge. Hog.__"_

"You're absolutely right; you're a HOG!"

"Now that's going too far!" all hedgehogs except for Shadow, who retaliated by throwing Chaos Spears & various other Chaos Moves, did as many Homing Attacks as they could, bombarding the "I'm-going-to-rule-the-world!" happy human. That's when the Team noticed that this cave was only meant for beauty & nothing else. No precious gems here-excluding the ones outside…

During all of this confusion, the other members of the Team managed to avoid the flying projectiles coming at them, but once again, a few members of the Team were captured thanks to some idiot hench-robots who didn't know what they were doing. For what reason? Only God knows.

When Eggman returned to the Eggship with his cargo, he stashed them in a large bedroom, & let them settle down before he returned.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why I brought you here. I only intended on bringing Scarlett, but my stupid robots captured half of you!" the last part was apparently meant for the four robots behind him, judging by the tone of his voice.

"Why did you want Scarlett in the first place?" demanded the black & red hedgehog, now becoming protective over the Italian girl beside him.

"I wanted to ask her a few questions that I never got to ask her before you two left earlier."

"Go ahead. Shoot." Scarlett seemed to be relaxed at random times like these, which, to the others, seemed impossible in front of the enemy. Or…she could've just subconsciously copied Shadow's actions considering that she lives around him 24/7-a _whole_ lot more than the others have.

"I wanted to speak with her alone for a moment if you don't mind."

"I'd prefer her staying here," even in a wheelchair, Shadow could _still_ manage to seem scary, "or having someone go with her if _you_ don't mind."

The mad scientist nodded his head, notifying the others to do as they pleased.

"Sonic, will you come with me?"

"Sure thing Scarlett." he walked along Scarlett's side to where Eggman, fairly politely, held the door open for them.

"Please, follow me."

He led them down a few corridors to a library, where he gestured for them to be seated while he took his place in front of Scarlett by the fireplace. He remained quiet for sometime before speaking, "Scarlett, do you remember when we were on ARK?"

"Sì, I remember Eggman. Why do you ask?"

"Please, Scarlett, call me Ivo, I don't like your nicknames." he looked to the hedgehog sitting beside her, "Do you remember the ring I gave you? Remember? In the Observatory Room?" he gazed at her intently.

"Yes, I can quite clearly remember that-who could ever forget it? The whole Colony was talking about it."

Sonic did his best to follow along to their conversation, but failed horribly, "I don't mean to be rude, but, can someone tell me what's going on here?"

They both grew quiet, & seemed uncomfortable.

"Ivo & I were once engaged"

Sonic's jaw dropped considerably, "Engaged? Come on guys, you've got to be kidding me!"

"We're not." Eggman began again, "We were to be married in the Spring of '64, the year after her 18th birthday."

"The word is "were" " Scarlett emphasized.

"Scarlett, tell me, why did you break the engagement? Why?"

"Because something was changing in you, that's why. You began to crave control more & more." thinking about his actions almost brought tears to her eyes. She'd never show them, especially in front of Ivo, "& I was right wasn't I? Here you are now with your Eggship & you want to rule the World-no, _Universe_ now. Am I not right? Eh? That's the reason I chose not to marry you, & I still wouldn't even if you asked me."

"Scarlett-"

"No." she stated flatly, "No. I have a number of reasons Ivo: you're still the way you used to be. We're of two completely different groups, Good, & Evil. &, have a look at yourself; you've aged, I haven't."

After a long silence, the scientist looked up toward Scarlett, "Scarlett, you're right, & I'm sorry."

She, nor Sonic, had ever thought that they'd see the day when those particular words came out of his mouth, She lowered her voice, "Yes, I forgive you, but no matter what, I still won't marry you. I'm sorry."

"I understand Scarlett. Thank you." he glanced to Sonic sitting on the couch with her once more, "You & your friends may leave. Decoe, Bocoe, lead them back to their teammates & escort them back to their ship."

The two robots glanced to each other, then reluctantly opened the door to let them out.

"Goodbye Scarlett."

She looked to him & gave him a curt nod before leaving, "Goodbye Ivo."

"Scarlett, let's go." Sonic tugged at her hand to get her moving, even though she didn't dare linger behind any.

After the two robots escorted them back to their ship, Scarlett had a lot of explaining to do…

"I still can't believe that you two were…_lovers!_ That is the _grossest_ thing I have ever heard of before in my life!" Sonic seemed utterly disgusted by the thought of Scarlett actually once being engaged to Eggman. That's their _enemy! E-N-E-M-Y!_

"Sonic, he wasn't like he was back then than he is now. He was just a normal teenage guy."

"& _you_ fell for him."

"Scarlett's right Sonic, Eggman was different back then."

"I still don't believe that you were boyfriend & girlfriend."

"We were Sonic."

"I don't believe you."

"I have the proof right here." Shadow left to the upstairs.

When Shadow came back, he was holding an ancient-looking photo album.

"Shadow! You kept it?" Scarlett seemed more than upset, "Why did you?"

"I assumed that you might get back together, so I kept it." he opened the photo album which showed a page filled with pictures of the Italian with a young, red-headed man sitting beside her on a bench in front of a window. They seemed happy.

Scarlett closed her eyes tightly & wished that the pictures would just go away, "Shadow, please put them away-no, just burn them!"

"Do you still want to leave doubt in this blue guy's mind?"

She sighed & turned away, leaving the others to root through (now unpleasant) memories.

"Hey, Scarlett, is this really Eggman?" Sonic held up the first picture for Scarlett to see.

"Sì, that's Eggman."

"Man alive! He looks different!"

Indeed, Eggman didn't exactly look like an "egg," he looked more like a beanpole, he had a full head of red hair, & he didn't wear glasses, his eyes were a hazel green. He wore a green striped shirt with a pair of black, dress pants with brown dress shoes.

"How old were you two when he proposed?"

"He was nineteen, I was seventeen. The same year Shadow was created."

"When did you say the wedding was set for? & when was this picture taken?" he held up another of Scarlett in a wedding gown even more intricately designed than the cobalt ballroom gown she had had on at the Chaos Creature's ceremony, & much prettier too. It was a strapless gown that reached to the floor. Originally, this elegant gown was very low-cut, but the bride would have nothing of that, she made sure that the neckline was just above the bust to be as decent as she could. The gown was made of pearl-coloured silk, & it was decorated with intricately delicate embroidery, tiny sequins, beads, pearls, Valenciennes lace, sparkles, & anything else you could think of to decorate a wedding dress. Her veil was Valenciennes lace decorated with tiny pearls. She looked beautiful in the wedding gown. She was wearing a diamond necklace, earrings, & a bracelet. Her red hair was in curls, & she was holding a bouquet of white roses with red & blue ribbons wrapped around the stems.

There was another of her sitting while holding Shadow in the white gown, & another of her, Shadow, & a toddler Maria.

"The wedding was set for the 21st of April in the Spring of '64. & that picture was taken on the day of the wedding."

"The _day_ of the wedding? I thought you said that you didn't marry him."

"I didn't."

"Then how do you explain this?"

"Right as he was saying his vow, I sensed something that I had never noticed in him before…I don't know what it was…I believe that **He** was telling me something….I canceled it right then & there, & did what every bride does when that happens-cry." she seemed to be very quiet after that.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." her voice was hushed, not her usual happy voice.

In an attempt to change the subject, & to ease any pain, Sonic showed her the picture of her in her wedding gown again, "You look very pretty in your gown Scarlett."

"Oh, come now Sonic, it's only a gown."

"Only a gown? You look _gorgeous_ in it! Who here thinks that she _doesn__'__t_ look gorgeous in her wedding gown raise there hand?" &…no hands were raised, "Who here does think she looks gorgeous in her wedding gown?" hands flew up as soon as he said that, "See, you do look gorgeous in your wedding gown Scarlett."

"You guys are only saying that to make me feel better." she gave them the hint of a short, reproachful glance.

"No we aren't. I bet it would look even prettier in person."

"Come to think of it, I did keep it in case I'd need it in the future."

"Can we see it?"

"Sure, but I'm not putting it on."

Scarlett left for the upstairs & came back holding her wedding gown. Sonic was right, it was _much_ prettier in person than it was on a picture. The sequins & the pearls glittered in the light. It was one of the most beautiful gowns anyone had ever seen. This elegant gown was handmade by one of the Robotnik's closest friends, Scarlett's godmother, & the Professor's love, Georgina Donaldson. She handmade the gown for Scarlett as a wedding present. But, when the wedding was canceled, & the bride tried to give it back to the seamstress, but Georgina bluntly refused to take it back saying that she would need it someday & it was custom made to fit _only_ the bride. Now, the gown would be worth several thousand dollars, considering that it's an antique, it was handmade in the finest material & elegance, & the fact that it was the famous scientist Professor Robotnik's daughter's gown.

"See, I told you it would look even prettier in person! Hold it up Scarlett! Let's see what it looks like."

She held it up to her body, & let the others examine the elegant details on it.

"Wow! This is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen!" Amy squealed.

"Thank you Amy. My godmother, Georgina handmade it for me as a wedding present."

"Handmade? Wow, she did a great job! You can't find finely sewn clothing like this nowadays."

"You said that right. Most things are made by machines & break more easily." the Italian laid the gown on the coffee table & let the others gaze at it for some time.

After a while, she finally picked the gown up & gazed at it sadly for a moment, then lovingly before taking it back upstairs to put it away.

Sonic followed her back to her bedroom. He watched as she opened her hope chest & gently lay the gown in it, "What cha thinkin' about Scarlett?" Sonic watched as she gazed at the gown before her.

Without answering, she continued to fold the gown once more, but found several bumps underneath it. She looked under the gown to find three small, blue & black velvet boxes. She eyed the blue box for some time before she actually opened it. Inside, was her engagement ring, the one Ivo proposed to her with. The second contained her grandmother's wedding ring. & the third also contained something of her grandmother's, the jewelry she was wearing in the picture Shadow showed them about an hour ago.

Sonic watched as she shut the lid of the engagement ring's box & quickly shoved it back inside the chest.

Watching her act like this concerned the blue hedgehog greatly, "Scarlett, are you okay?"

"Sonic, I'm fine." she leaned against the chest, not daring to make eye contact with the hedgehog. She seemed to keep to herself.

"Scarlett?" he sat next to her when he noticed tears streaming down her face, "Scarlett, I hate to ask you this, but-well, do you still love him?"

She looked to Sonic quite shocked, "No, Sonic, I don't."

"Then why are you crying?" then, he added more quietly, "Are ya thinkin' 'bout your wedding day?"

"Sì, I am. It's not that I still love him-no sir!-it's that I wish I'd have paid more attention to his actions than I had before I was at the altar. He seemed to change right before the wedding-much different long before it. I knew the **He** was telling me all along not to marry him, but I didn't listen. & when I was at the altar, I finally _did_ listen to **Him.****"**

"Was…he really like that?"

"Sì, he was Sonico. He was much different. I don't know what made him change like he did, but he did. Why didn't I pay more attention? Why?"

"Scarlett, you didn't make a wrong choice when you first met him, it was after you got to know him, he began to reveal his _true_ self to you. Don't blame yourself-blame him! He's the one that changed, not you." he hugged the Italian close to him, allowing her to cry into his chest.

After a while, she seemed to calm down, "I have to do something about the engagement ring. I can't keep it any longer, it belongs to him."

She then walked over to her vanity & pulled out a notepad & began writing, then she folded the note & slipped it inside the velvet box, "Come on Sonic, after dinner I'm going to ask Bokkun to take this to Eggman for me when he leaves."

"Bokkun is here?"

"Sì, when Shadow mentioned the photo album, he stayed here. Besides, I invited him to stay for dinner."

"Dinner? With all those TV Bombs he throws at us you let him stay?"

"Sì, I did. I managed to persuade him not to use them this time."

"Okay…"

After dinner, Scarlett gave Bokkun the blue velvet box & sent him on his way. When he got to Eggman's, he gave him the small box.

"What's this?" he asked the dark chao.

"It's from Scarlett. She wanted me to give this to you before they leave tomorrow."

"Hmm…" he carefully opened the box, & recognized the diamond ring in it, "The ring I gave to her…she kept it after all these years?" he then noticed the note tucked in the ring. It read,

"Ivo,

I've found the engagement ring you gave to me. It rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner. I found it this evening when putting my gown away after showing the others. It was hidden in my hope chest amongst my wedding gown. Please, do not give it back to me-it's _yours_ Ivo.

Sincerely,

Scarlett Macioci"

Apparently, she hadn't kept it out of sentimental reasons, it was because she had lost it a long time ago.

Sitting in his favourite library chair, he gazed at the ring for some time longer, wondering whether he should give up the evil business all together. He had always wanted a wife, but he couldn't have Scarlett anymore. He sold her for this evil life of his. That is what he got: he lost the love of someone who cared & it was replaced with an empty feeling. He never understood why she had left him; every time her had asked her, he received the same answer with the Italian accent, "I don't know Ivo, but all I know is that I'm not marrying you."

But, tonight, when he asked her for one last time, he received his long-awaited answer.

After the wedding was canceled, & after she left him, he was so consumed with anger, that he wished for everything to come under his control. When he couldn't get his way aboard ARK, he sought to take over the world. When the scientists heard of his plan, they refused to let him leave the space colony. With this obstacle in the way, he resolved to create a machine to let him return to Earth. When he attempted to leave, however, the machine malfunctioned, sending him to Mobius with amnesia (which explains why he concluded that he must be from Earth several years ago when he discovered Professor Gerald Robotnik's "Destroy Mankind with the Eclipse Cannon" message several years ago when the Earth was in danger of the Eclipse Cannon's automatic firing on that day).

He already had the desire for control, & his longing for her love is what fueled his desire for control of the world, & it still is today. A pitiful thing it is, a pitiful thing.

"_Nature never did betray the heart that loved her.__"_

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Okay, Author****'****s Note! In ****"****Chapter 10,****"**** this is my version of how Eggman became ****"****I****'****m gonna rule the world!****"**** happy****…****I just want to warn you, this ****"****pairing****"**** that I choose almost made me throw up last night while writing it, & it gave me the **_**Mother**_** of ALL Nightmares**-**something of which I****'****d rather not talk about****…****^^º**

**I REALLY want to hear your reactions to this pairing! I know! It****'****s **_**disgusting!**_** So, PM me, review, or whatever to tell me (I****'****ve figured out that if you want to review multiple times, you have to log off, **_**then **_**review for stories)!**

**Next chappie will have a someone ****"****Special****"**** for Christopher! Can you guess who she is? (She is hinted in the Sonic X anime series)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Invention, & Love

**Disclaimer: By the time you finish reading this disclaimer, you'll realize that it's pointless & I just wasted your reading time. ;P**

**Chapter 12: The Invention & the Love for a Special Friend**

Eggman recovered from the other evening's affairs, & was back to his old tricks again. This time, he was using an old favourite: aerial fights. This was no mini-fight that the scientist & hedgehog normally played, no, this was a full-scale attack.

"Come on Eggman! Give up already!" Sonic yelled, then attempted to do a Homing Attack on Eggman's ship, but failed, & began falling to his doom-water. Yes, they were fighting above an ocean.

Christopher, flying the _X Tornado,_ raced in the airplane after the falling hedgehog.

"Decoe, quick!" yelled the scientist to the robot, "Activate the portal immediately! We can't let that hedgehog pass the area the portal is in!" then, the scientist laughed maniacally, "Finally, I'll have that blue hedgehog out of here for good so I can take over the world!"

The robot rushed to activate the portal before Sonic passed through it & before Chris could catch up to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Hurry! He's getting closer! Hurry Bocoe! Activate it now!" the scientist began pulling at his hair when he saw Chris getting so close to the hedgehog-& the unactivated portal. It was only a matter of seconds before Sonic fell into the portal & leave Mobius for good.

Sonic was now reaching the area where the portal was. The portal struggled to turn on. It glowed, then went dark, then it glowed some more as Sonic reached it opening then fluttered off when he passed through it. After that, the portal flashed on & off rapidly until it glowed constantly.

Sonic was past it's entrance, & Chris was still flying at full speed toward the now fully glowing portal. He struggled inside the _X Tornado_ to shift it's flight path as the interference from the portal disrupted the ship's finely tuned system. As a bright light from the portal engulfed the _X Tornado,_ Chris shut his eyes tightly for fear of losing his sight, then passed out from the rapid descent.

Slowly blinking his eyes, Chris found himself still strapped into the ship's seatbelt. He could hear indistinct voices yelling & shouting about something. They seemed panicked.

Once he had his eyes open, he found that his vision was blurry & he felt nauseated.

A shadow lurked above him, "How're we going to open the cover of this thing?" yelled a voice. He assumed that the voice was coming from the shadow.

Quickly reaching out to his left, he found the button to open the airplane's cockpit & allow the person inside.

The shadow climbed inside the cockpit & unfastened the safety belt, "Hurry! Where's the ambulance? We need that ambulance immediately!" yelled the voice again as he picked Chris up out of his seat in the airplane & carried him to the ground where he checked his vital signs.

After a while, the noise of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. Chris lost consciousness as the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance & drove to the hospital.

The next afternoon, Chris woke up fully & looked around him, he was in a hospital room with IVs attached to his wrist, & a white wristband that read, "Unidentified person, adult male, age unknown; about 40 yrs."

He glanced tot the wristband again & repeated the words on it, "Adult? About 40 yrs.? What happened?" he glanced down looking at himself. He was back in his adult form.

"I see you're awake aren't you?" the nurse said with a country accent as she walked in.

"Y-yes, ma'am, I am…" he watched her lay a white towel on his bed, "What happened?"

"What happened? You were in a plane crash remember?"

"Oh, yes! The _X Tornado!_ I remember now! Robotnik used that portal to try to send Sonic to this world, but I got in the middle of it & crashed!"

"Robotnik? You mean the blue hedgehog's foe?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"What's your name Honey?" she checked his vital signs.

"Thorndyke. Christopher Thorndyke. But my friends all call me Chris." he glanced to the monitor which showed his heart rate & pulse.

"Thorndyke? You mean you're Nelson Thorndyke's son?"

"Yeah, he's my father."

"Well, I'll be." she looked at her clipboard, "Well, Chris, it looks like your stay is going to be pretty short. The doctor said that you've just got a few scratches & bruises, nothing serious."

He watched her enthusiastically, "Really?"

"Yep, those airbags on that airplane of yours protected you mighty fine there. How're you feeling?"

He checked his body over; the nurse was right, nothing too serious-Thank the Lord!-"I think I'm fine."

"Good. You think you're up to be washing up?"

"Uh, yeah." he sat upright & let the nurse wash his face, arms, chest, & back with a damp rag.

"By the way, my name's Rita."

"It's very nice to meet you Rita." he seemed disturbed by something.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"Tell me again, _where_ am I?"

"Why, you're in Tokyo."

"That's just a few hundred miles away from Station Square. Do you know where the nearest train station is?"

"On Distant-Koyak Street. But you won't be able to leave until the doctor says you can."

"The doctor says he can." there, in the doorway, stood a tall, elderly man with a short, dark grey beard, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Blacke, your doctor. What is your name Son?"

"Christopher Thorndyke sir."

"Of Nelson Thorndyke?"

"That's right."

"It's nice to meet you Christopher." he reached out to shake the young man's hand.

"The same here."

"Here are your release papers; you may leave anytime you want to."

"Thank you." taking the papers, Chris tucked them into the plastic bag that was used for all patients to carry their belongings.

"I must be on my way Christopher, it was very nice talking with you."

"Yes, it was. Goodbye doctor." he waved goodbye to his doctor as he left through the door.

"I'll leave you to finish dressing." said his nurse as she left, "Call someone if you need help."

"I will. Thank you Rita."

Once he finished dressing, he left the hospital for the train station, where he left for Station Square, his home.

The train ride was a long one indeed, he had nothing to do except to stare out the windows. When the train stopped to pick up more passengers, he noticed a young, blonde woman in a wheelchair trying to get help from the others who seemed too busy to stop & help her.

He stepped out of the train, walking up to her. Something seemed familiar about her…"Do you need help?"

"Yes, if you please, I need on this train, but I can't get on…" she motioned to her wheelchair.

"The train's leaving in one minute!" shouted someone in the train, "Hurry before they leave you!"

"That's not a problem." he lifted her out of her chair & carried her into the cramped car, then returned to get her wheelchair which he folded & set beside their seat.

"Thank you sir." she said politely, "For some reason, you look familiar…is your name Chris?"

"Yes, it is! Is it you Helen?"

"It is! Oh, it's so great to see you again!" she hugged her friend as did he.

"It's certainly good to see you too Helen. I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too-we all have. Ella, Mr. Tanaka…"

"What about Grandfather? Is he still alive?"

"No. After he & Ella married two years after you left, your grandfather passed away after ten years of marriage."

"How many years have passed since I've been gone?"

"Twenty-three."

"It's been that long? How old are you now? Forty?"

"Yes, & you should be forty-one."

"Amazing how the time difference between Earth & Mobius is. It's been two years in Mobius! When I returned to Mobius, I was twelve again-not eighteen! & I aged by two years-everyone did!"

"That _is_ amazing Chris! I wonder how it could be?"

"I don't know, nor does Sonic. I guess it's just the way the Dimensions are set up." the train stopped, allowing the passengers to get off. Of course, Chris did what he did the first time with Helen, he picked her up & carried her to the street, then retrieved her wheelchair & caught a taxi & left for his home.

"What has happened over the years? How many people have married? Died? What's happened?"

"Well, Danny married-guess who he married!" she said excitedly, "Guess!"

"I don't know. Velma?"

"No, Silly! He married Francis seven years after you left."

"He did?"

"Yeah, they have one child now, Faeiry. She's sixteen now."

"Really? Say, what about you? Are you married now?"

"No, I never got married. I'm single now."

"You are? I was sure that you'd've gotten married like Danny & Francis."

"Nope. Look, we're here at your house. Ella still works here as the maid. Your parents have retired several years ago, they now live here instead of traveling all the time."

They both came up to the door & knocked until Ella came to answer it. Her hair had a few grey streaks in it, but, being 67 now, she still looked like the same old Ella, "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked, "Oh, it's you Helen. Who's he?"

"It's me, Christopher, Ella!"

"Chris? Oh, Chris," she said with her Spanish accent, "it's so nice to see you again! Your parents would love to see you again! Come, come, they're out on the patio."

She led them to the patio where his parents were, their hair had grey in it now, & they looked much older than when he could remember them. They all did their routine of crying, saying how happy they were to see each other again, & recounted to each other what has happened.

"So, Father, I must return to Mobius very soon; it's very important that I do."

"But you've been away for over twenty years! Couldn't you stay for a while?"

"Well, I could stay, I need to repair Grandfather's Dimension Machine so I can return home, & that could take up to a year or two to finish the repairs."

"At least you'll be here for a while I can't tell you how much we've missed you." said Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka hadn't changed, he was about fifty, maybe, & his hair was still a black as it was the day Chris left.

Well, a year & a half passed, & Chris would work late into the night on his Grandfather's machine.

One night, as on many other nights, Helen was with him in the Thorndyke's basement helping him with the machine. She too had become an accomplished scientist & mechanic, & this helped Chris a great deal with the project, probably cutting an entire year's work off the project with her help.

& while they worked on the machine, they bonded & soon became sweethearts once more.

"Chris, it's almost one o'clock, & getting late, we both need the rest."

"You're right Helen. If I could just get this machine to work, then I'd be able to run it. But see these wires?" he pointed to several multicoloured wires inside the machine, "I need to reconnect the wires, but I don't remember if the blue goes with the black, or if the red goes with the black."

"Go with Shadow's colours."

"Shadow's? Alright, it's worth a try." he connected the two wires, but got a shock from them instead, "I think it was the blue & black." &, just as he connected the red & black, the blue & black sparked too.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said as he shook his hand. Getting a shock to your finger really does _hurt_ if you aren't wearing the proper equipment, "You can go upstairs, I'll only be a few minutes, & I'll be done."

"I'd rather stay here with you." she hugged his arm lovingly & kissed him.

"Alright, if you say so." he kissed her back.

Well, a few minutes turned into an hour, & Helen had fallen asleep by then, "Now, I just have to connect these &-I've got it!"

His shout startled Helen awake, "What? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Helen, I didn't mean to wake you. I've found the correct wire & fixed a few bugs. Now all I have to do is test the machine to make sure it connects with the Master Emerald."

"That's wonderful!" she watched as he hooked the machine up with his computer & turn it on.

"It's working beautifully!" he then glanced to the monitor, "I take that back."

"What's wrong Chris? Isn't working?"

"No, the monitor is showing that it's gonna close soon-for good!" he ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to do! I have to get back to Sonic, Scarlett, & the others, but I'm not going to be able to return if I leave."

"Chris, if you feel so strongly about it, then go, but I'm coming with you."

"Helen! You can't go with me, it's too dangerous!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Ah, you got me there. Alright, you can go, but let me write a short note explaining where we are & the situation." he grabbed a pencil & paper & began jotting down everything that happened concerning the machine's condition & the Team, then folded it & placed it in between his computer's keyboard's keys, & turned back to Helen, "Are you ready Helen?" he gently pushed her wheelchair up to the fading entrance.

"Let's go."

The both of them went through the portal & came the same way Chris had come before-through the Master Emerald.

When they arrived back in Mobius, they didn't come back through the Master Emerald-though they _did,_ but the Master Emerald transported them to a different place than the shrine. The place the Master Emerald transported them to was a gorgeous, oriental garden.

The Moon shone brightly on the trees, little bonsai, flowers, & the bridge extending over a small river. This place could have been called "Heaven" only if there already wasn't one.

Helen gazed in awe at their surroundings as she continued to lay beside Chris on the green grass where they had fallen, "Where are we?"

"I…don't know. I've never seen this part of Mobius before…" just then, Chris noticed something different, his & Helen's voices were different-higher pitched. He glanced down, once again, he was changed back into a young, fourteen year old boy.

**So…what do you think of this couple? Hmm? How I found out about their relationship was when I was watching the Sonic X episode, "Please, Marmolin!" ("The Planet of Misfortune")**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Garden

**Chapter 13: The Secret Garden**

"What? What happened?" he jumped up staring at his body: he was young again. He glanced to Helen, she was the same way, young, "Helen, we're kids again, look!"

"I-I am! What happened?"f

"Remember I told you about the time difference? Well, several days have just passed on Earth in the few minutes we've been here. They already know that we're gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, we've gotta get back to the _Blue Typhoon_ & tell Scarlett & the others that we're back! I've been gone for almost two months here." he helped her back in her wheelchair & pushed it throughout the Oriental Garden.

They followed the river for some time before they actually stopped to rest & find something to eat. In the sky, the Moon's rays were turning into the Sun's rays. Sunrise was beginning.

"The thing I can't figure out is why the Master Emerald transported us here. Last time, I came through a portal through the Master Emerald itself."

"Maybe it wants to show you something, or maybe there was danger where the Master Emerald was."

"Maybe." he noticed the trees around them, "Wait here Helen, I'm gonna get some of the fruit from the trees."

He left the girl beside the river, & climbed up into one of the trees. In this one, he found pomegranates. Picking several ripe ones, he moved on to the next tree which had kiwi fruit.

Climbing from the branch he was on, & on to branch above him, he heard a splash. He looked over to where he left Helen in her now overturned wheelchair.

Scrambling down from the tree & dropping the fruit, he in ran the direction the river flowed in hopes to catch up with her, "Helen! Helen!"

Back came shouts at a distance, "Chris! Chris where are you?"

The rapids were becoming stronger as Helen struggled to keep herself above water, but, without the use of her legs, it was futile. She thrashed about in the river trying to grasp the branches of the trees that seemed to fly by her. The next thing she knew, was that she hit something very roughly which caused her to jolt to a stop, then everything went black.

"Helen!" Chris leapt across the river to where Helen was butted up against a large rock & a tree's thick roots extending into the river, "Helen, hold!" he shouted above the rushing waters as he reached into the roots to fish her out & dragged her on the shore, "Helen? Helen, are you okay?" no answer, "Helen?" he grabbed several dry branches & made a small fire. Glancing back to Helen, he sat beside her & hugged her tightly using his own body heat to warm her up as quickly as possible. Gently kissed her forehead, he leaned against the tree that saved her life, & soon fell asleep holding Helen securely in his arms, in the gentle light of the Moon.

About an hour before daybreak. When Helen woke up, she found that her now baggy pants & shirt were damp, & something was holding her tightly around her waist. She looked behind her to find that Chris was holding her. She snuggled against him, laying her head against his chest, & fell asleep once more, snuggled in his arms.

"Come on Chris!" Helen was already ahead of her friend & exploring the inside of a cave, "I'm way ahead of you!" her voice echoed.

"Wait up Helen!" oddly enough, the floor of this cave was very smooth, & he had a hard time keeping up with his friend. & that wasn't the only odd thing, the gems on the walls around them seemed to give off a faint glow so they could see a little ahead of themselves.

"Nope, you're gonna have to catch up!"

"Helen!" she's never been this playful with him before, why was she acting like this? Was she glad to be a child again? Was she excited to be on Mobius? Another planet unlike their home planet? All of these thoughts rushed through the boy's head as he turned a corner to follow Helen into a-dead end. But not just any old dead end, this resembled the last cave he & his friends were in about a month ago, the one they thought the precious Emeralds were in. But in this cave, was a massive chamber-several times larger than the other one! & it had a large emerald that resembled the Master Emerald, all except for it being purple. This emerald was in the center of the chamber, & it had seven other emeralds-bearing a striking resemblance to the Chaos Emeralds in size & colouring-glowing, & floating around the larger emerald in the center.

Both Chris & Helen stood in awe at the eight gems, "Where are we?"

"I…have no idea…" for some strange reason, the entire cave had a certain peace about it. Even the garden it was located in had an odd peace about it too. In fact, throughout all of the chaos that they both had experienced earlier, both remained at complete peace.

Wait. _Peace?_

"Helen, how do you feel right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know…I mean, do you feel calm? At peace?"

"Strangely, I do. Is there something happening?"

"Yes & no. I think that these are the Harmony Emeralds…" he slowly walked up to one of the floating gems & touched it. A surge of peacefulness passed through his entire body, much stronger than when he wasn't touching it. The Chaos Emeralds had the same effect, when one touches it, a feeling of disorder passes through your body-chaos.

"These have to be the Harmony Emeralds Helen!"

"The Harmony…Emeralds?"

"Yeah! This is the Legend Scarlett & Knuckles were talking about-the Legend of the Harmony Emeralds!" he recounted the entire Legend to his friend.

"They're the opposite of the Chaos Emeralds? Do you think that the have the opposite kind of powers?"

"There's only one way to find out." he & Helen both held the Harmony Emeralds in their laps & held onto the Harmonic Master Emerald, "When we use the Chaos Emeralds to transport around with, we say "Chaos Control." What's the opposite of harmony?"

She said the first word that came to her mind, probably because they were on the subject of the Chaos & Harmony Emeralds, "Chaos."

"Alright then," Chris began, "Harmony Chaos." a sudden, bright light filled the entire room, forcing both children to cover their eyes.

When the light had gone away, they found themselves back in the Master Emerald's shrine. Nobody was there, not even the Seven Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald, "Where could they be?"

"I don't know. Where were they when you left them?"

"Heaven's Waterfall. But I think that they've already left that area. They might've gone back to Christmas Island, or to Greenhill Zone."

"Then let's check them both."

"Alright." thinking about the place he wanted to go to, he said the two words again, "Harmony Chaos."

Chris stopped before a corkscrew ramp, "We've looked everywhere Helen. I don't know of any other place to look."

"What about Kyoto? Or Milan? You said that the Marios live there, & so does Scarlett."

"But they're traveling in the _Blue Typhoon_ with the rest of the Team. Maybe if we go to Kyoto, we'll be able to ask someone."

The two friends continued their search in Kyoto, looking everywhere for someone who might know of their whereabouts. One said that they should check Christmas Island, another said Angel Island, but they'd already checked there.

About two weeks passed, & the two kids were still looking for their friends. This time, they were in England, searching for them, "I don't know what to do. Unless we apply for a missing persons, we're doomed."

"It's worth a shot Chris." she looked around & noticed a guard in his red suit & tall, black hat, "Try asking him, maybe he'll know where the nearest police station is."

"Okay." he & Helen walked up to the guard, "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where the nearest police station is?"

The guard didn't move a centimeter, but glanced to his right, "On Fifth Street." is all he said.

"Thank you sir. Goodbye." though the guard didn't answer back, he did give a very small nod.

Well, the children made their way to Fifth Street & found the Police Station, where they sent it to the nearer countries once they told them _who_ they were looking for. Now all they had to do was wait.

TASH&MB2

"I wonder if Chris made it to his world alright." said a blue hedgehog as he watched a Spagnolian sunrise.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure my little brother is doing okay." Scarlett sat beside the hedgehog at the kitchen table next to the open window. A cool breeze hit them both, though, it caused Scarlett to shiver since she was still in her warm, fleece, nightgown, "I wonder how many years has gone by since he's been gone in his world."

"Well, he's spent about two years here, & two years is twenty-four months…"

"So he's been gone for twenty-four years there…he'd be in his forties I believe."

"Hmmm…he sure did pass us by." the hedgehog smiled, "He's probably married now, & may have a kid on the way. Say, wasn't Helen his girlfriend?"

"Sì, she was."

"Maybe he married her…"

"Maybe." she turned the small, white TV on the counter to "ON," & flipped to the local Spagnolian station.

"Ya know, I still can't see how you can understand Spagnolian."

"I know. I can understand a little Spanish, French, & Romanian since they're all members of the Latin family. I think Spagnolian is a member of the Latin family too…"

"It is. It's another language that developed from Latin besides the other romance languages here on Mobius."

"Weird, another Latin language." she listened to the station's newscaster, she said something about there being snow coming in the next few hours.

"What's she saying?"

"There's going to be a snowstorm later today." she continued listening to the newscaster, & translated it for the hedgehog, "& now, for our morning bulletin; in Romania, the war is still going on for them. About two-hundred people have died in the last three days. In Ireland, the Irish are celebrating their annual festival honouring their president. In England, there is two young children looking for their friends, Sonic the Hedgehog & the rest of their "team." The children say that they returned from Earth not long ago-Sonic, that's Chris!" Scarlett almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Chris & Helen's picture on the screen.

"Keep translating Scarlett, don't stop now!"

"The Thorndyke is with Helen along the eastern coast with their massive ship they call the _X Tornado._ They say they hope to find them soon before the cold Winter gets to them."

"Is that it?"

"Sì, I'll Chaos Control & pick them up."

"Okay. Hey Scarlett, before you go, when is Shadow supposed to go to the hospital?"

"At five thirty tomorrow morning for his back surgery."

"I'll take him there if you can't get back in time."

"Thanks Sonic. Ciao! Chaos Control!" a quick puff of white light engulfed her, then she disappeared.

He smiled & shook his head because her _thick, _Italian accent distorted most of the words she said, "Ciao, Little Italian."

In England, Scarlett searched the entire eastern coast until she saw the _X Tornado_ in the distance, "There you guys are. Chaos Control."

Reappearing next to the _X Tornado,_ she looked inside it to not find the two kids. The seventeen year old Italian climbed down from the ship's cockpit & glanced to the restaurants around the area. Several seafood ones lined the boardwalk. She remembered that Chris likes sushi, so she walked by all the sushi restaurants until she came to the one where she found both Chris & Helen in, "Christopher! I've been looking all over for you!" she gave him the Official Italian Greeting, a hug, & a kiss on both cheeks, "Ciao, Helen, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"It has been a long time. Please, won't you sit down & eat with us?" she motioned to the chair beside her.

"Well, I guess I could, but we'll have to leave as soon as we're finished, I have to get Shadow ready for his surgery tomorrow morning."

Chris took another bite out of his sushi, "Shadow's having surgery? For his back?"

"Sì. He's been fasting all day today for the surgery. Dr. Forthright will be operating on his back. Remember him when we went to his office when we arrived back on Mobius?"

"Yeah, I remember. He said that there were risks involving the surgery."

"Sì, there are." she played with the sushi on her plate.

Chris watched his sister worriedly, "Aren't you hungry Scarlett?"

"Not really. Come on guys, we've got to get home before the snowstorm in Spagnola hits this morning. Can the _X Tornado_ fly?"

"Yeah. After I crashed it, I managed to fix the engine & replace some parts."

"In such a short time? Oh, yeah," reality just hit her, "you've spent over a year on Earth. Whelp, come on you two; let's get going."

Early the next morning, Scarlett, Silver, & Sonic took Shadow to the hospital to prepare for his surgery, "How much longer will it be?" asked the black hedgehog sitting upright on the hospital bed.

"I don't know Honey, just be patient; I'm sure it won't be too much longer."

"Scarlett, we've waited for two hours already," Sonic seemed to be itching to be moving, "I'm sure it doesn't take that long."

"Hospitals are just another one of those places that are super slow, & make you wait for ridiculous amounts of time." added the white hedgehog, "I just wish they'd hurry it up already."

"Well, you won't be waiting much longer." a short man stood at the doorway, "We'll be ready to take Shadow into surgery as soon as we prepare him for it."

"How long will that be?" as he said this, a nurse came to unlock his bed & remove it from the room to the preparation area.

"Just a few minutes."

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"No, I'm serious this time. The preparation takes about fifteen to twenty minutes."

The group proceeded through the hospital to the preparation room, where they prepared Shadow for the surgery in a separate area, while the doctor explained to the others the final risks involving the surgery, "He could lose the use of his reproductive organs, permanent paralysis, stroke, heart attack, & infection are just a few of the risks. But don't worry too, most of the surgeries are successful, so he should be okay."

"Alright doctor. How long is the surgery?"

"About five hours."

A nurse opened the door to the room Shadow was in, "Dr. Forthright, he's ready to go into surgery now."

"Okay." he called back, "Would you like to speak with him before he goes in?"

"If all possible, could we pray with him before he goes in?"

"Sure. Follow me." he led the trio into the room with their friend.

"Ciao, Shadow, we're gonna pray with you before you go in alright Hon?"

"Okay." he stayed silent waiting for her prayer.

"Dear Father in Heaven, thank You for this new day You've given us. Dear Lord, we ask that You protect Shadow as he goes into the surgery this morning & to guide Dr. Forthright's hand as he works on his back. & if it be Your will, dear Lord, let the surgery be successful. We love You & ask all of these things in Your Name dear Jesus. Amen." she kissed Shadow on his head whispering, "I love you Sweetheart."

"We'll see you later Shads." teased the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah, we'll see afterwards!"

"I love you Shadow. We'll see you later." she hugged him, then left with the nurse back to a waiting room.

About five & a half hours later…

"Shouldn't he be out of surgery now?"

"I know. I've been watching the window that shows the hallway & I haven't seen anyone with a black hedgehog pass by yet."

"The information screen shows the surgery's status at…" Silver glanced to the screen. Red letters highlighted Shadow's name, unlike the other names, which were all in green, "the status is at emergency!"

"What?" the other two looked up at the screen & sure enough, the status read, "EMERGENCY" in bold, red letters.

Sonic ran up to the information desk slightly panicked, "What's going on with Shadow?" he asked the nurse.

"It seems that he's having a heart attack."

"A heart attack? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry Honey, but we won't know until a few minutes from now. I'm sorry, but the only thing you can do now is wait."

"Thanks."

The group went back to their seats, anxiously waiting for news on their friend while Scarlett called the rest of the family, "Zio Mario?"

"Scarlatto?"

"Sì, it's me."

"How's the surgery going so far?"

"Not good. He had a heart attack & their working on him right now."

"He had a heart attack?"

"Sì."

"We're going to leave a little early to get there now."

"D'accordo Zio Mario. Ciao, ti amo."

"Ti amo, e ciao."

The blue hedgehog glanced to his friend, "They're coming now?"

"Sì. Mario said that they're leaving early to get here now."

"Alright." he leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling lights, "I wonder if Shadow is alright."

"All we can do is wait until we get some news-good news hopefully."

Scarlett & the others grew anxious waiting for both news, & their friends. Silver watched the second hand on the clock pass over each number several times, Sonic counted the number of vertical stripes on the wall for the eighteenth time, & Scarlett just tried to concentrate on translating every English word she saw into Italian-even if it included the word "super-cala-fragulistic-expiala-docious" she still tried her best.

Pretty soon, the others came, "How's Shadow doing? Hear any news yet?"

"Not yet. But I'll ask the nurse."

Sonic shot back to the information-for about the _thirtieth_ time-asked the nurse the same question every time, "Any news?"

"There's news alright."

"What is it?"

"Yeah. Get back to your seat."

"Well, thanks for the information." he shot back sarcastically.

Well more than a half hour passed, & Dr. Forthright _finally_ entered the room. Everybody grew silent as he approached, "Your friend, Shadow, almost died from that heart attack."

"Almost _died?"_

The doctor put his hand up to hush the Italian, "Yes, but he's alright now; he's in the recovery room & he's doing fine. The surgery went excellently & he should be walking again with some rehabilitation."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank the Lord!"

"That's great!" everyone was so happy to see that their friend would be walking again.

"Though, there are some consequences;" the doctor broke their train of thought, "you spoke about the first time he broke his back-that he had a severe limp?

"Sì."

"Well, I'm afraid that there is permanent nerve damage there. So he'll still have the limp."

"There's nothing you can do to correct it?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Macioci, but there's no kind of technology to do that sort of thing."

She bit her lip as she nodded, "I see."

"I must be going my friends; I've another surgery to attend to." he turned to leave for the door, "You may see your friend in about an hour after he comes out of the recovery room & the nurses take him to a room."

"Thank Dottore Forthright." Mario & the others waved to the doctor as he departed from them.

The next hour was one of the most boring hours ever! Not only did they wish to see their friend, but they also were very anxious.

"Well, Shadow's going to be walking again."

"But he'll still have the limp."

"Yes, but that's nothing compared to the feeling of standing upright on your feet!"

"Indeed."

The hour passed, & the Team made their way to Shadow's room…

"Ciao, Shadow!" Scarlett was the first to run up to Shadow.

"Scarlett!" he hugged his dearest friend close, "Did they say anything about my condition? I didn't hear anything of it."

"Well, during the surgery, you had a heart attack. But, judging by a breathing, talking, black hedgehog in front of me, I'd guess that he made it through alright."

"Scarlett!" he playfully punched her arm, "You & I both know that I'm alive. What else happened?"

"Well…" she stopped to increase the curiosity in the hedgehog.

"Well _what?"_ he urged.

"You're going to be walking again!"

"Seriously?" he looked at her with disbelief as a broad smile crossed his face.

"Sì, sì! Though you'll still have that limp, you'll be walking with some rehab."

"& pretty soon," Sonic added, "you'll be running again!"

"Cool!" one of the biggest smiles the blue hedgehog's ever seen was on his counterpart right now.

"Daddy!" Flora ran up to her father lying on the bed.

"Flora! Oh, my little sweetheart!" he hugged the little black & orange hedgehog, "How's my little girl doin' huh?"

"I'm doing great Daddy!" the little hedgehog hugged her father's neck, "What about you?"

"I'm doing just fine Flora!" he hugged his little daughter again, "I've missed my little rascal."

"It's going to be great to see you walking again Shadow!"

"Yeah!"

"I know! It's going to…"

Helen watched as the others went on about how Shadow was going to walk again, _It must be a wonderful feeling to walk. I wonder…what it's like. I wish I could walk, but I can't…_she glanced down into her lap sadly. She wished that she hadn't been born with this condition & could walk.

When Helen's hand tightened around his more tightly, Chris looked to his friend worriedly, "Helen, are you okay?"

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

He could see right through her, something wasn't right, "Helen, you aren't okay. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing Chris."

Chris noticed that she glanced to the wheels on her wheelchair, "Helen, is it because you're in a wheelchair?" his response from her was a small nod, "Helen," he said as he knelt down to her level where he held her hands in his, "it doesn't matter whether you're in a wheelchair or not. What matters is that you're you. You can still do things in it, but differently. Nothing can change _you."_

"Chris, do you really mean that?"

"I meant every word of it."

At this, she began crying, "Th-thank you Chris."

He pulled her into a hug, "You're welcome Helen." then, he kissed her & whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled at the boy in front of her, "I love you too Chris."

**A/N: I think that it's sooo sweet the way Chris & Helen are boyfriend/girlfriend! I especially adore it when the couple is kids (13-18). Anyway, where do you think this is going?**

**Say, does the name "Pietro Zambeti" say anything to you? Eh..never mind.**

**Don't worry guys, I'll update in a couple of months…don't complain! I already gave you 5 or 6 chapters, & I don't have any others waiting to go up yet…I'm going to be working on the chapters over the Winter Break.**

**Oh, & the word "super-cala-fragulistic-expiala-docious" didn't stay in the chapter last time. So it's in the updated one! Sorry if it's not in the other chapters ^^* FF likes to delete stuff...when UNNECESSARY!**

**Andi**

**Disclaimer: **_**Question:**_** Whatever happened to the Granny who stuck a leaf blower in her mouth? **_**Answer:**_** Her dentures fell out!**

**Go to Youtube & type in "Granny vs. the Leaf Blower" (or something similar to it), it should pop up with the video of Granny & the Leaf Blower. There's quite a few…one from AFV, & the other from Youtube.**


	14. Chapter 14: Here a We Go! To a Greenhill

**Chapter 14: Here-a We Go! To-a Greenhill Zone!**

…**Late January, nearing February of 2012…**

"What happened back there?" the green plumber glanced to his brother, wife, & daughter, "Last thing I remember is Shadow & Scarlett both shouting "Chaos Control" & everything went bright! &…now we're…_here?"_

"Where's "here?" " asked his elder brother.

"We're in Greenhill Zone." Scarlett's thick Italian accent said, like the Marios', their accent made it _very_ difficult for the princesses to understand what she's saying at some points (except for when she says a word with an "r.")

"How're we going to get through this…zone?"

"Sonic takes me with him & Tails a lot on his adventures, so this should be a piece of cake." she stood up, "Follow me. Padre, Zio Mario, see those Rings? We need to collect as many as we can then go through another course to obtain a Chaos Emerald." she pointed to the many rings along the course.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They started out at a pace that's just a bit faster than walking. The princesses watched as Mario, Luigi, & Scarlett jumped & hopped everywhere collecting rings & little things from the computer-like boxes.

"Padre, look out!" the youngest Italian frantically pointed to one of the incoming wasp critters flying towards her father who dodged it & jumped on it as he would a Goomba.

He motioned to her, then turned towards his brother, who stood atop one of the nearby ledges, "Mario! Do you see any more rings?"

"Sì Luigi! There's some over by the waterfall up ahead." he jumped down from the ledge while watching the two princesses, particularly, Daisy, who clutched her stomach, "Margheritina-Daisy, are you alright?"

"I…I don't know. I feel sick."

"Guys, we need to stop. Daisy needs to rest, otherwise she'll lose her bambino."

"Madre, are you alright?" Scarlatto knelt down next to her adopted mother, who leaned against a tree's trunk for support.

"Scarlett, where's Luigi?" she scanned the area for her husband.

"He's right here Madre." she looked over to her father who was now kneeling beside her.

"Margheritina, I'm here." he gently took her hand, "Are you alright?"

"No. I think she's going to come early."

"Early? It's not supposed to be for another month!" looking toward his older brother & his daughter, Luigi quickly motioned to Scarlett, "Scarlatto, per favore, try to Chaos Control back to the ship-we need help."

"I don't know how long I'll be Padre, the Harmony Emeralds, I believe, caused the earlier Chaos Control Shadow & I tried to do…or it could've been that we did it at the same time-I don't know Padre, but I'll try."

"Grazie Scarlatto, grazie."

"Prego Padre. I'll see what I can do." she glanced to the Red Harmony Emerald, then to the Chaos Emerald, this time, more intently, "Chaos Control!"

When the bright light faded away, Scarlett realized that she wasn't in the ship, nor near the ship either. She was in a wheat field, "Beh! If I had a barrel of meatballs, I'd…oh, now I'm really in a mess!" the Italian began mumbling in Italian about her present situation, which ultimately led to nothing, except for being frightened by a mouse when she stamped her foot into the dirt…

TASH&MB2

"Scarlett! I told you not to yell at the same time as I!" Sonic & the others sometimes wondered if Shadow needed to go back his mental therapist when he yelled at the top of his lungs in half Japanese, _**&**_ half Latin, at the clock in the Observation Room, (when he yelled in Japanese, he had a Latin accent, & when he switched to Latin mid-sentence, he had a Japanese accent…don't ask me why, I don't know either…)

"Shadow, the Marios will be fine; Scarlett's with them. Remember? She has the Chaos Powers."

Shadow sighed, "But Daisy is _pregnant_ Sonic, she wouldn't be able to protect herself if the others get hurt."

"Which is why I managed to get back here, but the Emeralds are acting up since it's the beginning of the New Year." Scarlett tossed the Harmony Emerald to Sonic, "We need your help guys, Daisy's going into labour & we need to get her help immediately."

"_We_ certainly can't help her." Sonic's face flushed a deep pink.

"Yes, you will, you can help her by helping Luigi by keeping him calm & sane."

"Okay, but who'll help _Daisy?_ Eh?"

"What about Tikal?" suggested the cobalt hedgehog.

"Good choice, Sonic, but wrong kind…if you get what I mean." his ebony counterpart answered, "What about Vanilla? Or Amy? They know everything there is to know about this kind of stuff."

"But where's Vanilla?"

Everyone looked to one another worriedly, asking the other that they thought he/she knew where Vanilla was at, "Is she with Vector?"

"She might be, but I'm not sure." Sonic grabbed the Italian & the snowy hedgehog by their arms, "You two go check Westopolis, Shadow & I will check her house, & Tails & Melody will check the Chaotix's place. Ready gang? Now let's move out!" Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand, then ran off with him yelling & screaming insanity at the blue hedgehog.

TASH&MB2

"Sonic slow down!" the ebony one yelled over the wind at his counterpart, "I'm not allowed to run like this until my back is fully healed!"

"Ooops!" Sonic quickly skidded to a halt & turned to face the other, "Sorry Shads…I didn't mean to take off like that." he looked to the ground ashamed, "Are you okay? Did that jolt hurt you or anything? If it did I'm really sorry. I forgot about th-"

"It's okay Sonic, I'm fine." he reassured the his friend, "Nothing's out of place. Everything's where it should be." he rested his hand on the other's shoulder firmly before continuing, "Sonic," he stared into the other's eyes intently, "you _need_ to learn to remember important things like that Sonic, otherwise you'll get into a lot of trouble-I mean, Sonic, I could've broken my back _again_ with that jolt of yours, but thank God I didn't." he paused, &, for only a moment, the other thought he saw a glint of aged wisdom in those crimson eyes, "Take your time to think about things before you jump in & do it Sonic. Okay?"

"I will, I promise I will Shadow." he looked to the other somewhat uncharacteristically submissively, timidly, & intently.

Shadow looked to him curiously, "& yes, I forgive you Sonic." with that, he was greeted by a bear hug from the other, exclaiming, "Thank you Shadow! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay, I get it Sonic." he smiled as the other quickly pulled away with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Come on, let's go find Vanilla."

TASH&MB2

"Let's check with Vector to see if Vanilla might be with him." Tails led Melody into the, rather different-looking, house the Chaotix lived in. Though the Chaotix were known for their detective agency, they were also know for the more recently reopened restaurant & nonalcoholic bar.

A mouse ran by Melody through the open door, causing her to jump & scream while Tails simply was startled by her scream, "Tails! Tails, get rid of it! Please Tails!"

"Mel, it's only a little mouse; he won't eat much."

"Tails, _please!"_ she pleaded as she hid behind her friend, persistently looking for the mouse.

He sighed knowing that Melody wouldn't let up, "Oh, alright Melody. Let me chase him out."

The young male fox hurriedly left to get a broom to chase the mouse out with in order to calm the young female fox.

"Mel, it's just a mouse!" he mumbled to himself as he opened another door expecting to find a broom, but what he did find, was Vector, Espio, Charmy, & an alligator sitting at a card table playing bridge.

"What's going on!" the crocodile shot straight up out of his seat & turned toward the fox with sharp teeth glistening in the low lighting, "Tails! What are you doing here? Where's Sonic? Is something wrong?"

"Vector, where's Vanilla? Daisy's going into labour & needs help immediately!"

"Vanilla? She's not here Tails, I'm sorry. But she might be at her home, or shopping in Eastopolis."

"Eastopolis? That's that suburb on the other side of the Big City! We couldn't get there by noon!"

"No, Vector," answered the female alligator, "Vanilla told me that she'd be in Westopolis shopping, not Eastopolis."

"That's great!" Tails thrust his fist into the air in glee, by this time, Melody had heard the commotion & came to see what it was, "Thank you miss…?"

"Oh, don't worry sweet pea, just call me Wendy."

"Thanks Wendy! Come on Mel," he grasped the other fox's hand & ran with her out the door, "Thanks guys for the help!" he called.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Westopolis…

"Silver!" Scarlett gasped as her friend scooped her up & carried her bridal-style, "What are you doing?"

"Teasing you." he answered back in a teasing manner, & a loving glint in his eyes showed…

"Silver…" she blushed & turned away from the ivory hedgehog.

"Sorry Scarlett. I didn't mean to make you this embarrassed." he blushed too, though his was slightly lighter than the Italian's.

"It's…okay Argento. D'accordo."

"Then stop blushing!"

"Argentato!"

XXX

Later…Scarlett, & Silver, the red-headed-& still red-faced-Italian's temporary romancer, soon arrived in the downtown shopping area of Westopolis & found Vanilla. From there, Scarlett managed to Chaos Control them back to Greenhill Zone, where Daisy gave birth to a healthy, baby girl, whom they named "_Agnola,"_ which is the feminine form of, "_Agnolo,"_ meaning, "Angel," in Italian.

"Hey there Agnola!" Sonic smiled at the Luigi & Daisy's new baby. He let Agnola grab his finger & play with it, "She's really cute, Luigi! She looks just like her mother, but with her father's personality!"

"Sì, she does, no Luigi?" Mario wrapped his arm around his little brother, shaking his head, "I never thought that you'd actually be a father…but you've raised Scarlett, eh Scarlatto?"

"Sì, Zio Mario. Sì, mia Padre has raised me since I was knee high." she too hugged her father, then glanced to the baby girl he held in his arms, "Posso Io tenere Agnola? May I hold her per favore?"

"Sì, Scarlatto. Qui." he gently passed Agnola to her adopted sister.

"Ciao, mia piccolo sorella, Agnola-e benvenuto a la famiglia! Welcome, welcome to the family!"

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I DIDN'T want to concentrate on the birth scene & such. I mainly wanted to let you guys know it's happening, & the process of finding Vanilla…mainly, a distraction :) & I was still sick with Writer's Block. I'm _really_ sorry if it sounds rushed ^^* I'm working on the next chappie, & Shadow kisses someone...wow, this is gonna make their relationship _very awkward!_ yep, very awkward.**

**Expect the next chapter within the next couple of weeks. Yes, updates for this one are SLOW. & why am I using CAPS? Egh…**

**Ciao for now y'all!**

**Andi**

**Quick quiz!: Why am I called Andi? Because that's my name! Don't wear it out! (plus, it's strictly using the Italian Alphabet (ABCDEFGHILMNOPQRSTUVZ) to spell my name! & you can distinguish it between the masculine form, "Andy," & the feminine form, "Andi." No? & it shortens my longer name, "Andromeda." (I had to choose **_**some kind**_** of nickname! & I absolutely HATE the name "Annie," or "Ann!" Sorry to any Annie's &/or Ann's out there! I'm a bit of a tomboy ^^*)**

**Hey! Also! Please pray for Japan! They need our prayers! God sent that tsunami-quake to them to wake them up & bring them back to Him! I know that Buddhists aren't Christians, & I'm NOT going to start any kind of arguments. HEAR ME? Okay. Sorry if I offend anyone who is a Buddhist. Really. I respect your religion, as well as others. But it hurts me that your spiritual walk isn't with the Lord God. ("Good works" won't get you to Heaven. You need to have a deep relationship with Him. **_**That's**_** what counts. Jesus didn't die on the Cross for nothing guys! He gave up His own **_**life**_** as a sacrifice so that we could be washed of our sins & go to live in Heaven with Him. He loves us **_**that**_** much, guys. Really. The Lord God, our Father, & our Creator, gave up His own Son for a sacrifice for **_**OUR**_** sins. If that's not love, then **_**what is?**_** A husband giving up his life for his wife & children? Isn't that the same thing as Jesus giving up His life for ours? I think it is.)**

**I apologize if I offended anyone.**

**Andromeda**


	15. Chapter 15: Che é Amore?  Part I

**Chapter 15: Che è Amore? Part I ("What is Love?")**

"Watch out!" Tails yelled as he veered off to the right, "Eggman's right behind us!"

"Tails, put up the shield! Eggman sent a missile out & it's headed straight for us!" Scarlett yelled to the kit as she furiously typed in multiple codes to get other things on the _Blue Typhoon_ running.

"Sonic, Shadow, hurry & lock everything on the ship! We're going to crash land on Earth!"

"I'm on it!" the two hedgehogs raced off to different parts of the ship & began the tedious-task-made-easy by furiously locking every lockable item in sight.

Sonic lost his balance when the Eggman's ship crashed into theirs, forcing some of the interior walls to cave in on that side.

"Sonic, look out!" Shadow shouted, "Sonic!" he yelled as the blue speedster was unable to run away from the debris in time. The said debris closed in on the hedgehog, burying him alive, "Sonic!" he shouted again. No answer, "Sonic? Where are you? Come on, Buddy! Answer me! Please!"

"Shadow, what's-ah!" the Italian girl tripped over exposed piping in the floor, falling forward, she landed on it, & burnt herself, "Ahi! Mia braccio!" she fought to muffle her cries as she stealthily stood back up & ran to where Shadow was digging in the pile of rubble, "Ombra, che è-" the Italian was cut off as the ship landed roughly into the sea.

XXX

"Wha…? Where are we?" said that oh so familiar baritone voice. The cobalt hedgehog sat up & looked around: he was in a green jungle, with nothing but foliage & a few tropical flowers around him. Rubbing his head, he sat up fully, "Tails? Shadow? Silver? Mario? Scarlett? Guys? _Anyone?"_

XXX

"Shadow, where are we?"

"I don't know Scarlett…I think we're on an island of some sort." he pushed back a fairly large branch & let Scarlett before him, though, when she walked past him, she started running ahead, "Scarlett? What's going on? Where're you going?"

"Shadow, come here! Quickly!"

"What in Pete's Sake is going on-? _Silver?"_ he dropped to his knees beside the ivory hedgehog, "Silver? Silver, are you okay?" he shook his friend gently, then more roughly when he didn't respond, "Silver?"

XXX

"Oh…Momma mia…che è di le…? Isola paesaggio?" the red clad plumber sat up & glanced to his right where he noticed Yoshi not too far from him. The dinosaur had scratches & gashes on him, as well as blood, "Yoshi? Luigi, where are you?"

"Over…here. Qui, Mario, qui!" Luigi struggled to stand up & make his way over to where Mario leaned against the nearest tree, "Che? What happened? Mario?"

"I don't know Luigi. I just woke up."

"Guys! Guys, I've been looking for you!" the kitsune ran up to the plumbers.

"Tails! Where are we?"

"We're on an island. Somewhere in the Pacific, I believe."

"An island? Oh, boy…I'd hate to see Sonic's reaction!"

XXX

"_More __**water?"**_ Sonic's hands & knees started shaking at the sight of yet another outlet _blocked_ by-what else?-_water,_ "Oh, crud. Get me off this island!"

XXX

"Silver?" Scarlett asked the hedgehog. Still no response from him yet, "He's still unconscious, Shadow. I hope he's alright." she said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks once more.

"He'll be okay Scarlett. Keep monitoring his vital signs," he instructed, "& wrap his wounds in this." he gave her the cloth that he found earlier on that island.

"Where'd you find this?" the Italian asked partly curious as she took the cloth & ripped it into bandages.

"At a lagoon just over that hill in the east." he pointed in that direction as he sat back down next to his ivory friend, "I'll watch Silver for a while, okay Scarlett?" he asked lifting her chin up gently, while gazing into her eyes, "Why don't you take a walk & try to find the others? It'll kill two birds with one stone."

"I-I…don't want to leave you alone." she hesitated standing up. Why couldn't she take her gaze off those crimson eyes?

"It's not like you're not leaving us forever, Scarlett. You're helping Silver; we need to find him help _immediately."_

"Shadow…I…"

"Scarlett-" he reached up, & kissed her. Right. Smack. Dab. On. The. _Lips._

"Shadow!" she blushed & turned away from her friend. Her stomach felt very strange…& her knees were buckling.

Shadow watched his friend; also a deep blush on his face too. Why did he do _that?_ "Scarlett…I-I…"

Hearing her name being called by the ebony hedgehog, the blush spread to her ears, practically! She didn't answer him, but ran in the direction she was facing & didn't dare to turn back for now.

"Scarlett!" he called once again, "Oh!" he growled, frustrated, "Why'd I _kiss_ her like…_that?_"

XXX

Scarlett ran away from Shadow quite quickly, a blush on her face. She kept running until collided roughly with something furry-& red.

"Hey! Watch it!" she & the red echidna yelled at each other at the exact same time.

"Oh! It's you Knuckles!"

"Scarlett? How'd you find me?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Have you found any of the others yet?"

"No. But Silver's in trouble! He's hurt!"

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. I left Shadow with him."

"Alright. Which way did you come from?"

"This way!" she called as she started back down the trail & back to the hedgehogs she left behind not too long ago."

XXX

"Scarlett! Knuckles! Over here!" Shadow called to his friends as they approached the two, "Quick! Silver's losing blood quickly!"

"Hold his feet up a little. He needs to get blood to his heart, or he'll die."

"Wha…?" he could barely say anything; he was slipping back into the state of unconsciousness.

"Stay with us." pleaded Shadow. He gently slapped Silver's face, but to no avail, Silver remained in his unconscious state.

"Is he okay?" the Italian felt her friend's hot forehead.

"No, it seems that when the plane crashed, Silver was hit hardest." he glanced up at the _X Tornado_ resting on the edge of the jungle not too far from them, "He is suffering from a concussion, & the bleeding from his wounds isn't helping him at all. It's causing him to pass out because of the lack of blood to the brain."

"He also has a broken rib & so is his shoulder." Shadow added.

"Quick! We have to get him treated back at the ship!"

XXX

"Ah, shoot! Why-does it-have to-_ah!"_ the cerulean hedgehog growled in frustration as his asthma started to act up again. The only problem was, he didn't have his inhaler with him. Coughing, & trying to breathe, Sonic stopped running & waited until it calmed down, "Stupid pollen! & we just happened to be on an island! With _water, __**&**__ pollen!"_ he kicked the dirt roughly & started walking through the jungle now.

_I wonder where the __**Blue Typhoon**__ is…Where's Scarlett, Shadow & the others?_ he stopped as he heard a voice in the distance.

"I don't know! Let's try that way!" an Italian accent. That was Mario!

"Mario? Luigi? Scarlett?" he called all of his friends' names who he knew who _always_ had a thick Italian accent. That **had** to one of them!

"Sonico? Is that you?"

"I'm over here!" he ran towards the direction of the voices, "But don't go that way; I'm not there anymore!"

"Sonic!" the kit ran & jumped up into the cobalt hedgehog's arms, causing him to fall backwards.

Sonic tried sitting upright with the kit in his lap, & hugged him lovingly, "Hey there lil' bro.! I've missed you!"

"We've been looking for you Sonic! Where've you been? What happened?"

"I don't know _exactly,_ 'cause I've been all over this island & everytime I reach the other side, I find _water."_

The others had to giggle at Sonic's comment on water. Though, Daisy, & her daughter's condition made them stop, "Did you find anyone else here? We've been walking for a while now looking for the others, & we found some of the Team, except for Shadow, Scarlett, & Silver."

"No, I haven't. I passed the _Blue Typhoon_ & found about half of the Team there, but as for Shadow, Scarlett & Silver? No, I haven't found them yet. I found Daisy & Agnola earlier…they were in pretty bad condition."

"Margheritina?"

"Yeah-but don't worry Luigi, Daisy & your daughter are being treated at the ship."

"Buona…"

"Come on. We need to find the others; we're losing daylight."

XXX

As for Knuckles, Silver, Scarlett, & Shadow, they arrived back at the ship safely & had started to treat Silver for his wounds. Sonic arrived shortly afterwards.

"Shads! Hey, buddy!"

"Don't call me that _Faker."_

"Guys, don't start!" the kit tried to douse the spark between the two hedgehogs before it got out of hand. He noticed that their only Italian female of the group, & ivory hedgehog weren't there, "Where's Scarlett & Silver?"

Shadow froze in his glare to his counterpart, & turned away from the group, biting his lip.

"Shads, is…everything okay? Are they alright?" he asked panicked.

"No. Scarlett is doing fine; she's got a few gashes & burns here & there, as well as I, but Silver's not doing too well…" he paused, "He has a concussion, & a few broken bones."

"Is he okay? Can we see him?"

"Follow me."

He led them to the Medical Ward of the massive ship. He opened the door & allowed them inside the room, then followed in quietly.

Shadow watched the Italian gently stroke his head, & continued to hum hymns softly.

The next morning, Silver was fully awake, & moving about very little. His overall condition was much better than the day before. The bleeding had finally come to a stop, though, a side effect from the concussion was that he was mildly disoriented. But other than those, he was doing very well.

"Hey there Silver!" called the cobalt hedgehog as he walked up to the silver one.

"Hi Sonic."

"Feeling better? You had some pretty bad wound that the girls had to tend to.""Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Thanks." he grimaced as he grabbed his head, "If only this headache would go away, I'd be happier than a lark."

"Daddy!" the mint coloured, female ran up to her father.

"Hey there Minta! How's my little girl doing huh?"

"I'm good Daddy! Are you feeling better?"

"Very much indeed, Minty." he kissed his little daughter. It felt good to be loved by someone who cares so much about you!

& that's what leads us back to Shadow & Scarlett…As for why Shadow kissed Scarlett? Let us see what happens next…

"Scarlett?" asked the blue blur to his Italian friend. She was lying on her bed facing opposite the door. She moved slightly, but didn't say a word. She just hoped he would leave her alone right now…"You awake? I'm sure you are, because you just moved."

"No." she turned her head & buried it in her pillow, "Lemme alone Sonico…"

"Scarlett, are you okay?" he sat on the bed next to her & gently rubbed her shoulder, "You've been acting…different since yesterday when we found you, & you & Shadow have been acting _very_ odd around each other." she glanced up, her face was a light pink, but his next question made it turn redder than a beet, "Did something happen between you two?"

"Eh…sorta. Shadow-" she stopped dead in the sentence. Could she admit what happened? How would Sonic react to it?

"What'd he do? Did you two get into an argument? Did he hurt you in a way? Say something hurtful to you?"

"No…none of that. He…he kissed me." she blushed again as the blue hedgehog started to giggle at her comment.

"Is that all? He kissed you?" he asked, smiling at the red-faced Italian.

"Sì, but he kissed me on the _lips,_ Sonico! It didn't have anything to do with what we were talking about, or doing!"

"He just kissed you for no reason?"

"I guess so…we were trying to find Silver help & I didn't want to go, but Shadow told me that I'd be helping Silver if I went. But I didn't want to leave…! Then he said my name & kissed me, & then I ran." she looked away from the blue hedgehog who studied her face: embarrassment written all over hers, curiosity & amusement on his-& the fact that he was trying to hold a large grin that was trying to appear on his face.

"Sounds like he had no other choice but to kiss you, Scarlett! You wouldn't leave!" he laughed.

"But he kissed me for several seconds, Sonic. & plus, he's never kissed me like _that_ before."

"I don't know what to tell ya Scarlett, I really don't." he chuckled.

XXX

"Hey, Sonic!" called the blue one's black counterpart.

"Oh, hi Shadow! What's up buddy?"

"Well…I want to ask you something." he wrung his hands together.

"What is it? Go on." he urged.

"Well…you know that Scarlett & I have been friends for years, & we're almost like brother & sister."

"Yeah?" he had a funny feeling where this was leading to…

"& we're really close & all…&…" he stuttered.

"It's not like you to stutter when talking about Scarlett, Shadow." he commented, or more like, _teased,_ the blue one, before continuing, "&?"

"&…I think I like her as _more_ than just a close friend."

"You mean you love her?"

"No, no! Not…in that way, I mean…I really like her…she's pretty, smart, her personality is the sweetest…"

"Heh, I think you're falling in love with your best friend." he smiled at the black one, whose face flushed redder than his quills with embarrassment.

"I am not!" he shot back.

"That's what they all say when they're in love. They _deny_ it."

"Oh! Just shut up!" he turned away from the cerulean one in a short rage.

"Shads, it's true; you love her. It just took some time for you to show it by kissing her."Spinning around, Shadow stared incredulously at his friend, "Who told you that?"

"Your Italian girlfriend."

"Scar-Scarlett isn't my girlfriend!"

"But you two sure do act like it sometimes…"

"Yeah…" his mind was racing with thoughts that wanted answered, but the one that kept recurring was important, yet very taboo at the same time, "Sonic, is it right to love someone of her kind?"

Sonic's cat-like ears pricked up at Shadow's question, he took a moment to answer it, "That's…not exactly right to do, but hundreds of animals love others of different species & sometimes have children by each other, even though it's not exactly accepted yet. But for an animal to love a human? That's not accepted. You & I both know that."

"I know, but…nevermind. People would think I'm crazy anyway…especially her." he hung his head in defeat.

"Shads," Sonic began, trying to help condole his friend, "Scarlett loves you too. She told me so."

"She does?" he looked up into emerald eyes with hope, then let them drop back to the ground when he realised that it was impossible for her to love him.

"Yes, she loves you very much Shadow. I can tell just by watching her when she talks about you."

This made Shadow smile. Maybe there was something to this…but, why did this have to happen? He found someone he loves, yet, can't _express_ his love for her in words because they're of different kinds. Like Romeo & Juliet. Love that cannot be in the open-one that must be secret. A love that is true.

XXX

"Ariel! I don't know anything anymore!" the Italian cried. She was in her best friend's arms talking about what happened earlier, "I think Shadow's in love with me, & I with him."

"But he's a hedgehog, Scarlett. You two can't fall in love." Amy tried, but to no avail, Scarlett continued to fight.

"I know…but, I love him. & it took me this long to realize it…" she sighed.

"What about Pietro? Aren't you two dating?"

"Don't you remember? We broke up a while back because he cheated on me."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. It was with that girl named Terri, wasn't it?"

"Sì, that's her." Scarlett rolled onto her side & gazed at the picture of her & Shadow having a tickle fight with each other, "Isn't there a way that we _can_ be together?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Ariel thought aloud, "I think there's a way or two. But I'll have to look them up."

"There is? Oh, Ariel, would you please? Per favore?"

"I…guess…so."

"Oh, thank you Ariel! Grazie mille!" Scarlett tackled her Chaos Guide, hugging her to death.

"You're welcome…Scarlett." she tried to breath with Scarlett's death hold on her, "Scarlett? I can't…breath!"

"Oh, mi dispiace, Ariel." she smiled sheepishly at her friend, who was trying to get her grounds once again.

"No problem."

**A/N: Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen **_**next…**_**hehe! ^.^**

**Tell, me, what do **_**you**_** think will happen next, eh? **_**Eh?**_** C'mon! I'm all ears! C'mon! **_**C'mon!**_

**Catch you all next chapter!**

**Andi**


	16. Chapter 16: Che é Amore?  Part II

**Chapter 16: Che è Amore? Part II ("What is Love?")**

A few days passed, & their ship was still in the process of being repaired. Scarlett & Shadow, when they met & tried to hang out together, couldn't get used to being around each other since the day they kissed. So they almost avoided the other completely, & the more they tried to fight the love that kept growing for the other, their love for the other kept growing stronger.

"Scarlett!" Ariel ran up to her friend holding a rather old piece of paper, "I've found a technique that you can use to transform into a hedgehog. But there's some consequences."

"What kind of consequences, Ariel?"

"Well, if you transform into a hedgehog, you may not be able to turn back into a human if you decide to turn back."

"I'm willing to try it." she said confidently as she studied the paper Ariel held in her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always be me."

The next morning, the Team decided to make plans to wander about on the island, allowing everyone to stretch their legs in the cold, crisp morning air.

"Hey, Sonic!" called Silver, "Where's Scarlett?"f

"I don't know. I'll go see if she's in her bedroom."

He raced off in a blue blur to Scarlett's bedroom door. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ the door rang out. _Knock! Knock!_ it repeated, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" said the Italian.

"Scarlett, can I come in?"

"Eh, no. Not now."

"Are you okay?"

"Sì, I'm fine. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay." he called back through the door. Why did she sound so nervous? Whatever it was, he was sure that she would be okay.

He left for the outside, joining his friends. He was out there with them for quite a while, & Scarlett still hadn't come out. He went back into the ship, & knocked on Scarlett's door again, "Scarlett? Are you sure you're okay in there? It's been almost an hour, & I know that it doesn't take you that long to get ready."

"I'm okay Sonic, I'm just not feeling too well."

"What's wrong?"

"I have the cramps, & I don't feel like going anywhere right now."

"Well, did you take any medicine for it?"

"No."

Sighing, he shook his head as he grabbed the medicine from the bathroom shelf & filled a cup up with water. Returning to the door, he grabbed the doorknob, ready to open the door on cue, "Can I come in? I've got your medicine."

"No, I don't feel good."

"Scarlett, you need to learn to use medicine when you need it Honey, you can't keep going on without medicine that you need." he scolded the Italian.

"Sonic, I really don't want that medicine, I'm fine." no matter how hard she tried, most anyone who knew her well could tell that she wasn't feeling well at all. Namely, a hedgehog who has better hearing & heard the groan that she let out when she turned on her side.

"Scarlett, you're not feeling good. I heard you in there complaining." he paused, waiting for an answer, "Now I'm going to count to three. If you don't open this door by three, I'm coming in."

"Sonic!"

"One…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Two…" he paused for a split second, waiting for Scarlett's last protest. Nothing, "…three. I'm coming in _now."_ he opened the door & strode in, looking for the Italian, "Scarlett? Where are you? Come on out. I know you're here."

"Right here." answered a hedgehog who lay on the bed.

He turned in the direction of her voice, but he didn't find Scarlett lying on the bed, but a white, female hedgehog, with dark, blood-red on the tips of her fur & quills, like Roselle in a way, but red, & she had sapphire-blue eyes,

"Scarlett?" Sonic's eyes widened slightly. Was this his Italian friend? Or was this a person trying to play a prank on him? She had Scarlett's voice, & accent, but she certainly didn't look like Scarlett, "Who are you, & where's Scarlett?"

"It's me Sonic." she smiled slightly, as a blush crept on her face.

"Is it really you, Scarlatto?"

"Sì, who else could it be?" she noticed the male's fairly surprised expression when he looked at her again, "It's me!" she giggled, "I'm a hedgehog now."

"You…are? But, how'd you change into one?"

"By using the Chaos Emerald here." she tossed her Blue Chaos Emerald to the cobalt hedgehog, "Ariel taught me how to transform into a hedgehog."

"Oh…can you change back & forth from & human to a hedgehog?"

She turned toward the window & gazed out toward the morning Sun, "That's what I'm not so sure about, Sonic. Ariel said that I may be able to, or I may not."

"What're you going to do if you can't?"

"Be the same Scarlett that's always lived here in the _Blue Typhoon."_ she smiled at the cobalt hedgehog, who was now sitting beside her on the bed, "I'll always be the same Italian everyone knows Sonic, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying!" he laughed as he hugged her, "Oh, here Scarlett, I brought these for you." he gave her the package of pills for her problem, along with the water he brought too.

"Grazie." she took the pills & the water from Sonic, & swallowed them.

"Lemme guess…you wanted to change into a hedgehog so you could be with Shadow?"

"Sì, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! I'm glad you like Shads, but are you sure you know what you're doing? Are you sure you love him & that this isn't just a come & gone thing?"

"I'm sure I love him, Sonico. I didn't realise it until the other day when he kissed me, that I've always loved him, but never acknowledged it."

He took a moment to think about what she said, "So you've found love, eh?"

"Sì, just like you & Amy have."

"Heh, yeah…" he smiled remembering the times he had with Amy & his children, "Hey, Scarlett, I think you should pay someone a visit." he used his thumb to point behind them & back into the ship, "Shadow hasn't been himself lately. He's been really quiet, & shy."

She cocked her head gently to the side, & smiled, "He's always been quiet, but never shy."

"But he's been shy these past couple of days. He isn't talking as much as he normally does."

"No?" she blushed at Shadow's reactions, "I think I'd better go pay him a visit then, no?"

"Sì, Signorina Macioci. Go, find your boyfriend." he teased her. What he got from Scarlett was another red face & an elbowing in the side, "Hey!"

"Tell, me, where's Shadow?"

"Outside with the others." he grinned mischievously, "Stay here. I'm gonna go talk with him & get him prepared to meet you. Okay? & don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything about you being a hedgehog until _after_ you two see each other."

"Oh, thank you Sonico! Grazie mille!" she hugged her friend.

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay. Ciao!"

"Ciao Scarlatto!"

Outside, Sonic was greeted by his little brother, Tails, "Hey Sonic!"

"Hey, Tails!" he greeted his lil' bro. by picking him up & nuzzling him, "Say," he said as he rested the kit on his hip, "can you tell me where Shads is? I want to talk with him."

"He's sitting on the edge of the lake."

"Water?"

"Yep, water."

He sighed as he let the kit down out of his arms, "I've gotta do this anyways…thanks Tails."

"Anytime Sonic!" he cried happily, "Have you seen Scarlett anywhere? Silver wants to see her about something."

"She's in her room. Can it wait until later? She's kinda've got other plans."

"Okay, I'll tell Silver then."

The blue hedgehog sighed as he watched the fox kit run back to the others & start to look for Silver, "Now, he said that Shads was by the lake…" he recalled as he ran through a foresty path to the lake. It was fairly thick with trees covering the roof of the path, & shrubs & mosses decorated the ground. It seemed very pretty through here.

"Hey Shadow!" he called.

Shadow glanced up, looking toward the blue hedgehog who stopped next to him, "I thought you didn't like to come near water?"

"I don't, but this is pretty important…"

"Go on, shoot."

"Well-you're always so good about answering these questions, Shads…I mean, you know more about this stuff than I do &, well…I don't exactly know how to come about it either."

He sighed, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to get out of this one, "Well, _what_ is it?"

"Well, Eggman sent you a message."

"What did the message say?"

"Eh…" he smiled sheepishly, "I'm not sure."

"Let me see it."

"I…don't exactly have it with me…I kinda lost it when sorting the mail this morning."

"For Pete's Sake Sonic! Bokkun could have done better than you!"

"I'll find it! I'll be right back!"

"Humph! He can't even keep the mail sorted without losing something." pouted the black hedgehog.

XXX

"You didn't?" laughed the Italian hedgehog.

"I sure did! & I think you should be going out to see him." he grasped her hand, leading her to the door, "Come on, I'll show you where that lake is."

"Grazie Sonico."

Once outside, Sonic & Scarlett started to tease each other, which drew the attention to the two.

"Hey, Sonic!" the kitsune called as he ran up to his brother, "Who's she?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Where's Shadow? I want him to meet my friend here."

The kit glanced back to where he saw his brother's counterpart last, & point in his direction, "He's over by the lake."

"Thanks Tails." turning to Scarlett, he grabbed her hand, "Come on, you've got someone to _flirt _with before you tell him who you are." he elbowed her side playfully.

She looked to him with her mouth partially open. She couldn't believe her ears! "You're a rascal, you know that Sonic?"

"Yes, I know that. Now come on! Otherwise someone else is gonna grab him up."

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

"Scarlett? Is that you?" the kit asked.

"Sì," she knelt down to the kit's level, "it's me. But don't tell anyone! Let me tell them."

"I won't, promise!"

"Grazie."

"Come on Scarlett!"

Sonic grasped her hand & led her toward the lake where Shadow sat on a log, on the shore of the lake, dangling his feet into the water. When they were near the lake, Sonic stopped short & turned toward his friend, holding both of her hands in his. He smiled, motioning with his head toward the lake, "This is where you take over, Scarlett."

"Thanks Sonic." she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later!"

"Alright! Wish you luck!"

XXX

The red & white hedgehog walked along the lake the rest of the shore until she found her friend.

Walking up to the shore, she watched Shadow curiously for a moment: he seemed to be throwing rocks into the lake for no particular reason, "Hey, there."

Black ears pricked up at the sound of her voice. He immediately recognized it as being the Italian's, though, he didn't look up to confirm it was her, because there was a blush that crept on his tan muzzle _again,_ & that wasn't the first time, it was almost everytime he thought of her, "Huh? Oh, hey, Scarlett."

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy to see me Shadow."

"I-I am…" he kicked the water with his bare foot, "Scarlett, listen, I didn't mean to…kiss you the way I did the other day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Shadow…I actually enjoyed it."

Shadow glanced up in surprise to see an unfamiliar face, "You what-? Wh-who are you?"

"Shadow, it's me, Scarlett." she giggled.

She explained everything she said to Sonic, to Shadow. & boy! was his expression priceless when he learned all of that about her using the Chaos Emerald to change into a hedgehog.

"So you changed yourself into a hedgehog just so you could be with me?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I'll still always have my personality, but in a different body. No?" she nuzzled his muzzle, & whispered, _"Besides, I love you, Shadow, & I always have ever since I've met you."_

He looked her in the eyes with intent, "Do you really mean that?"

"Sì, I really do." she blushed as his crimson eyes watched her sapphire ones.

"_I love you too, Scarlett."_ he wrapped his arms around her body lovingly, pulling her into a kiss, then, he gently pushed her onto the warm, sandy shore. Careful not to put his full weight on the petite hedgehog, they both lay down on the sand with her below him. Now he was on top of her. He began kissing her again, but this time, more passionately than the first.

When they opened their eyes, they both giggled when they saw that a deep blush had crept onto the other's face, but they also saw _love_ in their eyes…

What they didn't know, was that a pair of emerald eyes watched from the forest opening, & smiled, "Mission accomplished." then, he took off in a blue blur.

**A/N: I hope this chappie didn't sound too rushed! I was really rushed today, & I didn't know how to come about it in such a short timespan.**

**Okay, so…I've always wanted Shadow & Scarlett to get together-but, since Shadow's an animal, & Scarlett, a human, I **_**really**_** didn't know how to come about their relationship without causing people to get offended…so, this is what I came up with! Changing Scarlett into a hedgehog so they can be together! Yay! Eh…how do you like this pairing anyhow? I like it, mainly because Scarlett & Shadow mentioned, "I've always loved her/him." & it took them this long to realise it…**

**I'm not sure if I'll change Scarlett back to a human. It depends. I may, or I may not. Most likely is that I won't change it for the rest of the series since this [might be] permanent for her, because I've got other plans…But all other spin-off stories will have her as either a hedgehog, or a human. One of the two.**

**Oh, yeah. Scarlett was originally supposed to be able to change back & forth from hedgehog to human. But that didn't work out too well... But now, I changed that.  
& yes, Scarlett is a combination of Sonic, Shadow & Silver in her hedgehog form. Sonic: blue eyes. Shadow: red hair/fur. Silver: white fur.**

**Anywho! Take the poll I'm putting up please! I want to **_**now**_** hear your reactions to the ShadowxScarlett pairing. I'm sure about half of you hate me right now because it's not Maria…Eh, whatever.**

**I wonder why half of the characters' names start with "S"? Including some of my own characters. Huh.**

**Okay, enough of my talking. I'll catch y'all next time in the next chappie!**

**Andi**


	17. Chapter 17: A Day & Night in the Jungle

**Chapter 17: A Day, & a Night in the Jungle**

As noon came & passed, the two lovers left the lake to walk on the beautiful trails in the forest of the island. They encountered a flock of tropical birds, perched in the trees. They fed on the fruit & the nectar of certain flowers surrounding the area. They were beautiful birds, yes, very beautiful, but not even these birds could compare to the female's beauty.

Shadow glanced to Scarlett, who was watching the birds fly high above them. He smiled, as she glanced to him. Bending down, Shadow picked a yellow hibiscus flower from its stem, "This…" he placed the flower in Scarlett's hair now red & white hair, "…is for you."

"Oh, thank you Shadow!" she gently touched the pink flower.

"Where would you like to go next?"

"Wherever the wind takes us, I don't care."

"Okay then; wherever the wind takes us!" he then gently tugged at her hand, leading her along another trail.

XXX

"Where're we going?"

"Nowhere." he replied as he lifted her up & over a large barrier.

"How can it be _nowhere,_ if we're going _somewhere?"_

"We'll…just go where the trail takes us." he shrugged, taking her hand, & once again, they continued their journey through the jungle.

The time seemed to fly by as the two walked through the jungle. They stopped when they heard the sound of a waterfall, "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"I don't know, but let's find out!"

She & Shadow left the path, following the sound of the waterfall until they arrived at the source.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Scarlett exclaimed as she stopped at the edge of a twenty foot drop-off into nothing but aqua water. All around them were more tropical flowers, birds, & wildlife-not to mention the waterfall that led them here. Her white, Summer dress, with the little orange flowers, gently moved with the wind, partially revealing the petticoat beneath it. Sometimes Scarlett wished that it had stayed as cool as it was this morning, for now the petticoat made it very uncomfortable, especially with fur.

"I don't see how you can stand having fur during the Summer, Shadow." she complained as she fussed with her dress.

"You'll get used to it after a while."

"I hope so."

"You will." he glanced to the water below them, "Come on; we'll be able to cool off in the water."

"& how do you expect us to get to the water, eh?" she knew where this was leading to.

"Like this." he pulled her toward the edge & they both leapt off, & fell into the cool water.

When Scarlett came up for air, she looked around her in search of her friend, "Shadow? Shad-"

The said hedgehog shot up to the surface of the water, & tackled her, "Gotcha Scarlett!"

"Hey!" she laughed as he pushed them under the water. Bubbles raced past them as they sank, then rose back up to the surface.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

"No, I didn't!" she playfully splashed him, receiving splashes from him.

"Scarlett!" he cried as the water hit his face.

They continued their game of splash until they grew tired. When evening came, & both were tired, they climbed out of the cool water & lay on the edge of the spring.

Scarlett turned on her side, facing Shadow, she kissed him, & he her. Enjoying the others' company, they enjoyed, then soon fell asleep, snuggling against the other, only waking up when it was dark out.

XXX

The sound of leaves rustling in the darkness woke the ebony hedgehog up. He didn't move an inch, though, but his ear turned all around like a radar, searching in the direction the sound came.

His eyes shot open when the leaves rustled again. The noise stopped when he sat up to scan their surroundings. Nothing. Obviously, the creature left since it had been detected.

Laying back down, he noticed that there was fur beside rubbing against his own fur,_ Fur? Flora?_ he glanced over at the furry thing expecting to see the black & orange fur he usually saw sleeping next to him, but instead saw red & white,_ Oh… _closing his eyes, he prepared to sleep again, _Wait? Red fur?_ taking a second glance, he remembered what happened earlier that day, _Oh, it's just Scarlett…_ he smiled as he watched his girl sleep peacefully in the moonlight that managed to make its way through the thick leaves of the trees around them.

It was too late, & too dark to try to find their way back home, & he forgot his Green Chaos Emerald, which he regretted leaving behind that day. Sighing, he snuggled once again next to Scarlett, wrapping his arm around her securely. When he did so, Scarlett seemed to try to snuggle against him too, burying her face in his chest fur, very contented.

He pulled her closer to his body, & kissed her, whispering, "Goodnight, Scarlatto."

XXX

Morning. The bright rays of the Sun woke both Shadow & Scarlett up.

Scarlett shielded her eyes with her hand, & spoke in Italian, "Oh! Go away, Sun! Let me sleep."

"Scarlett?" Shadow shook her gently, "Scarlett, it's time to get up."

"Hmm…? Oh, alright Shadow." she turned on her side away from the hedgehog. Wait? Shadow? Opening her eyes, she glanced behind her to see the ebony hedgehog awake, beside her, "Shadow? How'd you-? How'd we-?"

"We fell asleep last night in this jungle." he state as-a-matter-of-factly, "& we'd better be heading back to the ship; the others are probably worried about us."

"How long have we been gone?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"Sì, the others really must be worried." she stood up, brushing off her dress, "What'll they think when they see us after we've been gone this long? Eh?"

"I can't really say for them. But I highly doubt if they'll recognize you."

"Sì. I wonder what Padre would say when he sees me…" she wondered aloud, "& Shiruba too!" she giggled imagining their expressions when they would arrive back at the ship.

"I don't know. But they're in for a surprise!" laughed the ebony hedgehog as he hugged her from behind.

She laughed along with him, touching the hands that held onto her waist, "Flora will be too, since now I'm your _girlfriend._ No?"

"Sì." he smiled, then kissed her, "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

XXX

"Where are they? They should've been back by now." Luigi glanced at the time. It was in the afternoon now, "Any sign of them?"

"Not yet, Luigi." answered the blue hedgehog, "Though, I wouldn't worry about them. They should be fine. Don't worry, Luigi. Shadow will take care of your daughter."

"But that's what concerns me, Sonic." he corrected.

"What? Them? Alone?" he asked looking up at the green clad plumber, "Scarlett's a grown woman, she knows what decisions to make." he looked out the window, noticing Shadow & Scarlett approaching the ship, "Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Luigi. Look." he pointed to the red & white hedgehog.

"Who's she?"

"Your daughter, Scarlett. She changed her form so she could be with Shadow."

"But she's a human!"

"Not anymore." Ariel stepped in the living room, adding on to the conversation, "She can't change back to a human. She's a hedgehog permanently."

"Permanently?" Luigi's face paled, "No! Mia Scarlatto? Una riccio?"

Sonic managed to understand part of Luigi's sentence, because "riccio" means "hedgehog" in Italian. "What's wrong with her being a hedgehog?"

"Well, she's always been a human…& she's different."

"She's always going to be the same Scarlett, Luigi, nothing can change her. Nothing."

XXX

"So now you & Shadow are together?" Silver asked the couple sitting across from him on the couch.

"Sì, we are."

"Heh, you bet we are!" Shadow hugged Scarlett, nuzzling her muzzle, & smiling, "Nothing's ever gonna separate us!"

"Well, I'm glad you two have found love." Sonic smiled at the two as a thought crossed his mind…

"We are too."

"& it took us this long to realize that we've loved each other ever since we had met back on ARK."

"Haha! That's a long time!" laughed the black one's counterpart, "Fifty years plus."

"It is." added the ivory hedgehog.

"Scarlatto, mia bambina…" Luigi began softly in their native tongue, "I misjudged you when I saw that you were a hedgehog, & I didn't trust you that you made the right decision…but it seems that you're happy as a hedgehog much more than you were as a human. I'm sorry, mia Scarlatto. Do you forgive me?"

"Padre, sì, I forgive you. & thank you fort trusting me now. Grazie, Padre."

"Grazie, Scarlatto, e prego." he hugged his daughter as warm tears slipped down his face.

"Ti amo." when Scarlett glanced up at her father, tears started down her face also.

"I love you too, Scarlett."

**A/N: Ahem. Please note: the word "enjoy" in this chapter (where Shadow & Scarlett fall asleep) has a **_**completely**_** different meaning than it was originally intended. I'm not giving the actual meaning, because it'll be a spoiler for the next chapter which reveals the definition in another form of saying it. Okay? Okay.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Andromeda**


	18. Chapter 18: Luigi's Mansion

**Chapter 18: Luigi's Mansion**

About a month & half has passed, & Shadow & Scarlett have been going steady for this entire time. Though, Scarlett hasn't been feeling well. She caught a stomach bug that kept recurring. A stomach bug that she had to wear loser clothing for because she had stomach problems too.

The ship flew over the Mushroom Kingdom, staying airborne until it reached Luigi's Mansion, "Guys!" Tails called, "What do you say we stop at Luigi's Mansion for a while? If it's okay with Luigi, that is."

"Sì, I don't mind. We haven't visited that place in such a long time anyways."

"Alright! Luigi's Mansion it is!"

XXX

Amy held onto Sonic's tan arm, "You don't think that there's any ghosts in here, do you Sonic?"

"Nah. Luigi used the Poltergust 4000 to clear out all ghosts. Right Luigi?"

"You bet!" he grasped Scarlett's hand, "Come on Scarlatto! I'll race you to the door!"

"No, grazie Padre."

"Ah, come on! I know you want to! Ready? Get set. Via!" he started running off in the direction of the house.

"Padre, I-stop!" she tried to keep up with him since he was almost dragging her along. They continued running, that is, until she tripped & fell from fatigue, "Ahi!"

"Scarlatto, are you alright?"

"No, I feel sick."

"Sick?" he felt her forehead. No fever, "What are your symptoms?"

"I'm getting that…stomach bug again."

"Again? Scarlatto, that bug couldn't have come back this many times. No."

"But it did. & I feel really sick right now." she clutched her forehead, "Padre, per favore, take me inside; I think I'm going to throw up again."

"Alright, Scarlatto." he turned to Sonic, "We're going to go on ahead, Sonic. Scarlett's not feeling well."

"Scarlett, again?" he too felt her forehead, "Ah, Sweetheart…you must not be feelin' too good." he caressed her face, brushing some quills out of it, "Okay. I'll tell the others. See ya later guys! I hope you'll feel better, Scarlett!" he called as he went back to the Team, leaving Luigi to take Scarlett to her bedroom in the massive mansion.

A few days passed, & everyone had a story to tell about poltergeists that invaded their bedrooms & the house. They also told ghost stories to pass the time during a thunderstorm. But tonight, was different; tonight they were going to play "Truth or Dare." All persons who wanted to join were welcome, & those who didn't, just watched or went to bed.

"It landed on you, Rouge!" Sonic laughed as the bottle stopped on the ivory bat, "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare." she answered confidently.

"I dare you to not steal anything for an entire month!" he laughed as the bat's expression changed from smug to outraged & shocked.

"Humph! Alright, I'll do it. But only for a month." she grabbed the bottle & spun it around. It landed on Sonic, _Payback…_she thought, "Truth or dare?"

"Tru-no, gimme a dare!" he couldn't resist dares! But he had it coming for him…

"No running for an entire month."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Neither was mine. So there."

"No way! I'll change my dare for you to kissing Knux if you'll only let me run." he pleaded.

The bat glanced to the echidna who sat as stiff as a piece of wood, "It's either that, or his complaining all month." he stated simply.

"I'll stick with you. Okay. Changed. I'll kiss him."

"Good."

"Come here Knucky." she said as she kissed his cheek, for the sake of not getting an angry female echidna on their hands.

"Your turn Sonic!"

"Okay…" he spun the bottle, waiting for it to land on…"Scarlett!" he cried, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…" he thought for a moment, glancing from Scarlett to Shadow, "Do you want to have children? If so, with whom?"

She blushed, "Well, yeah, I want children."

"& with _whom?"_

She glanced to the ebony hedgehog beside her, _"Shadow."_

"With me?"

"Yes, with you, Shadow." she scolded, "Why? Don't _you_ want children? You already have Flora."

"No. I don't want anymore. Flora's the only one I would want."

"You mean, you seriously don't…want anymore?"

"No, Scarlett! I don't want any more children!"

"But, Shadow-"

"No!"

"Shadow…" she said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I…if you don't want any, then I'll find someone who does!" she got up & ran out of the room crying, leaving the others quite confused.

"Scarlett?" Shadow called after his friend, "Scarlett!" he stood up looking in the hallway for her, but she wasn't nowhere to be seen, "What's wrong with her tonight?"

"Shadow, there isn't anything wrong with _her!"_ Sonic yelled at his black counterpart, "There's something wrong with _you!"_

"What do you mean me? I told her I didn't want anymore kids, & that's that."

"Shadow, you & I, as well as the rest of us, well know that she's been wanting children for a very long time, & she changed into a _hedgehog_ from a _human_ just to be with you because she loves you & she wants to have children with you! You apparently don't realise how much she _really_ loves you, Shadow! She loves you more than anyone else, Shadow!"

"But I don't _want_ anymore!" he argued back, "I don't want my children or her dying again like my _last_ litter did!"

"That's against all odds! That was over _fifty years_ ago when they didn't have the technology they do now. Besides, her children with you have a greater chance of living than yours & Shea's did."

"& how's that?"

"Your children with Scarlett won't be experimented on like your _last_ litter was."

"But I'm still not having children."

"Okay. _Whatever,_ Shadow. I don't care. Just shut up & continue your little game. I don't care if you want children or not." he stood up, "I'm going to check on Scarlett."

With that said, Sonic left to Scarlett's bedroom, "Scarlett? Honey, can I come in?"

"Sì." came a muffled answer.

He opened the door, walking up to her bedside, "Scarlett, are you okay, Honey?"

"No, Sonic, I'm not!" she cried, "I really want children, but Shadow doesn't, & I don't know what to do now!"

"Honey, it's okay…" he held her in his arms, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?" he rubbed her back, "Scarlett, are you pregnant?"

She blinked, looking up at her friend embarrassed, in a surprised manner, "How'd you know?"

"It's obvious by the way you're acting."

"Oh…is it _that_ obvious?" she asked, blushing.

"I've already seen several pregnancies with the other girls, & Ames, Scarlett."

"Oh, yeah…" she leaned against his chest, still sobbing, "Sonic, I don't know what to do!"

"How many months are you pregnant?"

"A month & a half, & a month & a half to go."

"That's not very far off, ya know?" he gently rubbed her slightly bulging stomach, "& you guys will be coming too."

"They're moving." she smiled, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"He just kicked my spine!"

"Haha! Just like their Mother! Mischievous!"

"Olgilvie!" she laughed, but her smile soon went away as she recalled the night's events, "What do I do now that Shadow doesn't want them? I don't want to give them up for adoption, or abort them."

"_Don't._ Even if he doesn't want them, abortion is wrong, & they're your children. So you have the right to keep & raise them if he won't."

"You're right Sonic. Thanks."

Silver poked his head in the door, "Hey, Scarlett. How're you feeling?"

"Hi, Silver. I'm feeling okay, I guess."

"Scarlett, tell him!" Sonic urged.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant Silver!"

"Pregnant? With Shadow?"

"Sì, Shadow."

"Congratulations Scarlett!" he hugged her, "Heh, you're going to be a mother!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah…I know that feeling." he released her from his hug, "What about Shadow? He doesn't want children, remember?"

"Well, he's going to have some whether he likes it or not." Sonic smiled at the Italian, "We'll help you raise them, Scarlett. Don't worry."

"Yeah, just like raising our own litters when we had them."

"Yeah, Ames & Goldie could help you out & teach you too!"

"I don't think she'll be needing that." said a deep baritone voice.

"Shadow!"

"What do you mean by that, Shads?" Olgilvie asked sternly as he shifted his body to be in front of the pregnant female.

"What I mean is…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like I did Scarlett. If you want children, then, we'll have children."

"You mean that Shadow? Really?"

"I do. & I love you Scarlett." he hugged her, & kissed her, "I'm so sorry…I didn't realise how much I hurt you with what I said downstairs." the tears were now falling from his crimson eyes.

"You do, Shadow?" she looked up in his eyes.

"Yes, I really want children, Scarlett."

"Good, because, Shadow, I'm _pregnant."_

"Pre-pregnant? Scarlett, you are?"

"Sì, I am!"

"You're _really __**pregnant?"**_

"I've already missed two periods, taken three pregnancy tests, & a test at the doctor's office. So yes, I am."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy, Scarlett!" he picked her up & kissed her, "How many months?"

"A little over a month & a half."

"Less than a month to go?"

"Yep!" she laughed as one of the babies kicked her stomach again, "He's keeps kicking me!"

"He is? Can I feel?"

"Here." she placed Shadow's hand on her lower stomach, allowing him to feel the baby kick his hand through her stomach, "You feel that?"

He looked up at her very disappointed, "…No…I…didn't."

She blinked, "No?"

"No. Not a thing." his expression was the _saddest_ anyone had ever seen Shadow. He looked almost as if he were going to cry-that's how sad he looked!

"Don't worry, Shads," Sonic rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, pulling him into a comforting hug, "you'll get to feel it sometime soon before they're born."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Next time."

Well, Shadow & Scarlett went back to the downstairs giving their friends & family the good news.

"Scarlatto, mia Scarlatto è incinta?" Luigi hugged his daughter lovingly.

"Sì, Padre. Sono incinta."

"What're you going to name him?"

"Well, we haven't decided yet." Shadow added, "I thought about Josie or Josephine for a girl."

"I like that name, Shadow! Let's name one of the girls that name, no?"

"Okay. Josephine for one of the girls."

"Scarlett, you're pregnant?" Flora stood in front of Scarlett, giving her an adorably cute expression.

"Sì, Flora. Shadow & I are going to have babies!" Scarlett hugged her.

"Yep, we are!" he kissed the Italian, nuzzling his head against hers, "You're gonna have a new mommy too, Flora."

"Scarlett's gonna be my mom?"

Shadow's ears pricked up, "Yeah, what's wrong with that, Sweetie?"

"B-but…I don't want Scarlett to be my mom!" her eyes started to fill with tears that threatened to spill out at any moment, "I want _my_ mommy!"

"Flora!" he scolded her, "Scarlett's going to be your adopted mother. She's not-"

"NO! I don't want any other mommy!" she shouted, crying now, _"She_ can't replace momma!""Flora-" he tried to wrap his arms around his daughter to comfort her, but she pushed his arms away, refusing any contact with him or Scarlett, & ran away from the group.

Shadow stood there motionless as he watched his daughter run away from them. Scarlett, Sonic, & Silver by his side. Now he really did feel like crying. Not only did he not get to feel his child kicking from inside his mother's womb, but his daughter refuses to accept her lifelong friend as her adopted mother, "Flora-come back here!" he called after her. Starting up the steps, he intended to tell her a piece of his mind, that is, until a hand grabbed his.

"Shadow, don't." Sonic began, "I understand that you're upset with her, but she's going through a rough time…remembering her own mother, & now having to accept a new one is pretty rough." he glanced away, hurt, "I should know…I had a hard time accepting my adopted father."

"I…you're right, Sonic." he stepped off the staircase, walking back into the living room & sitting on the couch beside Mario. Sighing, he cradled his head in his hands, "Now what're we going to do?"

"Just give her some time. She'll accept Scarlett soon."

"Yeah, but what if she continues to refuse to accept me? Then what?"

"She'll have to deal with it then."

**A/N: Hmmm…Scarlett's pregnant. & by-who else?-Shadow the Hedgehog. I love this couple.**

**Huh. Do you think Flora will accept Scarlett as her new mother, or…are we gonna have some trouble along the way? Find out next time y'all!**

**Andi**


	19. Chapter 19: A Trip to the Grocery Store

**A/N: Hehe…I apologise for the long cliff hanger ^^* School's been getting the best of me, & I haven't really been feeling very well lately…plus, I'm getting braces on top of it -.-***

**But Anywho, hiatus for this story is OVER! & we're getting a fresh start!**

**So enjoy! -Ecco!**

**Oh! By the way, I'd like to add on to the last Author's Note from chapter 16:**

**& yes, Scarlett is a combination of Sonic, Shadow & Silver in her hedgehog form. Sonic: blue eyes. Shadow: red hair/fur. Silver: white fur.**

**Thus said, Scarlett was originally (& still is) based as to have all three hedgehogs & to have their personalities too when she was first created. So she's Sonic, Shadow, & Silver combined! -which includes her colouring too! :D**

**Ciao! & enjoy the story! :D**

**Chapter 19: A Trip to the Grocery Store Goes Awry**

A few days passed, & Flora refused to speak to neither Scarlett, nor Shadow. She seemed to grow more distant as the days passed…

Scarlett, sitting in the chair by the kitchen window, was holding the kitsune, Tails, in her arms. It was beginning to grow difficult to hold him now, since her belly was growing larger with each passing day until the babies arrived, "I don't know what to do!" she cried, burying her face into the kitsune's fur, "Flora's not responding to me when I talk to her, nor is she listening to me when I ask her to do something."

"Here, let me take Tails for a while." Sonic lifted the kit off of her lap, relieving some of the pressure of the kit's weight leaning against her pregnant belly, before continuing, "Don't worry Scarlett, she can't go on living like this, y'know."

"I know…but I wish she'd accept me." warm tears slid down her face.

"I know, hon." putting the fox kit down, he hugged his friend, "I know."

XXX

Opening the cupboard, Scarlett examined the shelves which had three cans of chili dog sauce, a box of crackers, a bag of sunflower seeds, & various other items that couldn't possibly feed the entire family in one sitting, "How much food can this family eat?" she wondered as she picked up the cracker box & glanced to the date, "Expired." she tossed the box aside. Wobbling slightly from the weight of her belly, she opened another drawer & pulled out a note pad, "Let's see…we need crackers, milk, soy milk, bread, butter…"

"Tofu!" exclaimed the kit as he hugged Scarlett from the side.

"Oh!" she jumped, distorting the "t" she was writing out, "Oh, ciao, Miles!"

"Hey, Scarlett!" he hugged her more tightly, "You gonna get tofu, or not?"

"Sì, tofu, as well as rice, cream of wheat, & oat meal." she picked him up, holding him in her arms to allow him to see the list she was making, "Want to help me finish the grocery list, Tails?"

"Sure!"

"Okay."

Finishing the list, the kit helped the Italian up, "Ready Scarlett?"

"In a moment; just let me finish this note & I'll be right with you!" she called as she finished the note, grabbed the grocery money, & Chaos Controlled with the kit to the store.

"Alright, we need…" she glanced down at her list, "Tails, can you get the flour for me please? I think we passed it an aisle ago." she leaned against the cart as a sudden, sharp pain ran through her lower stomach, & as a slight symptom of morning sickness came back. Maybe they should go home? They've found most everything they need in the gargantuan store, but that also forced a problem into the air-Scarlett was _pregnant,_ & walking about in this store for an extended period of time caused her to lose some of her breath, which worried the orange-red kitsune standing by her side.

"Scarlett?"

She glanced down from her list, "Yes, Tails?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, hugging her, "You don't seem well-I think we should go home."

"Sì, you're right. Let's get the last few items, & we'll head home. No?"

"Okay Scarlett. What else is on the list?" he peeked above her arm & to the paper she held.

"Just soap, laundry detergent, & clothes pins."  
"Clothes pins?"

"Sì, we lost several clothe pins during that storm last week." she felt a sharp pain go through her, though ignored it, since she'd be home soon.

"Okay!" he smiled, "I'll go get those, Scarlett."

"Buona." she glanced down at the list, scanning every item, "There's something else we need to get, but I don't know what it is." she thought aloud, then suddenly, she felt a kick to her lower stomach, which, immediately reminded her of the last few items, "Oh, that's it!" she cried, "We need to get some stuff for the bambini!"

"What do you need? I can get it while I'm getting the other stuff."  
"No, Tails, I'll come with you. There's too much to remember for you."

XXX

"Okay, we need some baby powder, diapers, wipes…"

Tails picked up a small jar, reading the label, "Baby food too!"

"Sì, bambino food." she clasped her head as she felt sick again.

A sudden, rumbling sound filled the air as dust fell from the rafters in the store, then an explosion as the mad scientist himself fell through the hole in the ceiling in his hovercraft, "Eggman!"

"Oh, no, not now!"

"Oh! Why, Tails! Hello there! I hope you don't mind if I drop in!" he grinned his maniacal smile as he threw multiple Bobombs at the kitsune, unaware of Scarlett, now as a hedgehog, nor that she was pregnant when the Bobomb went off, sending both the kit, & hedgehog into a nearby shelf of food quite roughly.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" the kitsune shook his head, looking toward the Italian. No response, "Scarlett?" he called again when she didn't respond. At this time, as Bobombs continued going off, the Italian felt very light-headed, & not responding to anything, though she could hear her name being called, but not comprehending that it was she who was being called as darkness suddenly consumed her.

The kit started panicking, "Scarlett? Scarlett? Oh, where's Sonic when you need him?" he turned to the shopper nearest them, "Sir! Sir, can you help me? Scarlett's pregnant, & she fainted. There's something seriously wrong with her."

XXX

Reaching into the refrigerator, Sonic grabbed the leftover chili dog sauce for another chili dog. A wide grin crossed his face as he opened the container, then put it in the microwave. He stretched as he reached for the hot dog buns not too far from him, "Haha! There you are!" he raced back over to the microwave as the chime ended the machine's session, when he noticed a piece of yellow paper fall to the ground when he passed the island…

"What's this little dude doin' here?" he picked it up, & read it aloud, "Gone to the grocery store with Tails at 15:00. We should be back in about two hours. Scarlett." he glanced up at the time, it was 18:00 right now, "Hmm…they should've been back by now." he glanced out the kitchen window looking for them.

XXX

The mad scientist watched in shock as the kit shook the red & white hedgehog, calling her name, "Scarlett? Scarlett?"

"Scarlett?" the scientist repeated, "That's…Scarlett?"

He watched as the kit turned to a nearby shopper, "Sir! Sir, can you help me? Scarlett's pregnant, & she fainted. There's something seriously wrong with her."

He felt an icy chill run up & down his spine, then through his body, as he listened to those words, "Scarlett's…pregnant?" he whispered. Lowering his hovercraft to the ground, he stepped out, kneeling down next to the kit, Scarlett, & the shopper, "Tails, is this really Scarlett?"

Tails turned abruptly toward Eggman, a stern, yet hurt, expression crossing it, "Yes, she is Scarlett, Eggman!" he shouted, as tears started welling up in his eyes, & flowing down his cheeks, "& she's hurt because of the explosion from your Bobomb!" the kitsune pushed Eggman away from the little group roughly. He was determined to protect Scarlett no matter what.

"I-I didn't mean to-I didn't know that that was Scarlett, or that she was pregnant." he stumbled backwards.

"Still, you shouldn't hurt innocent people because you want to rule Mobius, Eggman." a new voice added, "Especially _pregnant_ females."

"Sonic!" Tails called to his brother, "Scarlett's hurt!"

"So I heard." he shot an infuriated glance to the scientist, "I recommend, Eggman, that you leave before anyone _else_ gets hurt."

"B-but-Sonic, at least let me help in some way."

"You can help by leaving. Now, _goodbye."_ he growled harshly as he picked up the Italian bridal-style, & carried her outside, to a nearby hospital.

"Now what have I done?" the scientist had no other choice but to leave, & to return back to the _Eg__gship,_ rather upset.

XXX

A golden blur zipped down a periwinkle-coloured hallway as its owner, a black & red hedgehog, stopped, letting crimson eyes glance around in search of something. He glanced to & fro, until he found what he was looking for, "Ma'am! Ma'am, can you help me?"

"Why, yes, how may help you?"

"I'm looking for Scarlett's room-can you point me in the right direction? She's my girlfriend."

"Scarlett who?"

"Macioci-the red & white Italian hedgehog."

"Oh, yes, Miss Macioci. She's in room 205."

"Ah! Thank you!" he shot off in a golden blur, once again, redefining his common nickname, the "Black Blur."

In a futile attempt to keep her hair in place from the Black Blur's gust of wind, the nurse called, "You're welcome!"

XXX

"Geesh, Shads, where'd you Chaos Control this time in this hospital?" Sonic stopped at the information desk, examining a map of the hospital, "Okay, now where's the maternity ward…?"

The ivory hedgehog stopped beside him, holding the sea foam green female hedgehog, Minta, "You find out where she's staying?"

"I'm pretty sure they put her in the maternity ward. Tails should be with her since he rode in the ambulance with her." he looked up & down the chart, "Ah, here it is! The second floor is for maternity."

"Alright then, let's go find Scarlett, & talk with her doctor about her condition."

XXX

"Wait until morning. That's all we ever get when at a hospital." Sonic plopped down on a chair in the waiting room as the Marios, & a few other family members approached.

"Ciao."

"Hey, guys."

"Any news?"

"Well, Shadow is in Scarlett's room. Scarlett is not doing too well from what I've heard-she's rather tired. She's been sleeping all day."

"That's good." interrupted the green clad plumber.

"Sì, Luigi, very good." Sonic sighed, "For any further information, we'll have to wait until morning, until the test results come in." sighs from each of them escaped their lips as they sat on the chairs & couches around the room. Now all they had to do, was wait.

XXX

Early morning. Silver was the first to awake in the waiting area. He glanced down to see Flora still asleep in his lap. Late last night, Silver cuddled Flora in his arms when she couldn't sleep any. He knew why she couldn't sleep, & was actually sorta glad that she couldn't because-

"Uncle Silver?" Flora blinked, looking up at golden eyes.

He smiled at his new name, "Yeah, sweetie?"

She sat up, still holding his silvery chest fur, "Where's Scarlett's room?"

"Down the hall." he paused, noticing the glint of interest in her eyes, "Do you want me to take you to her?"

She nodded timidly, "Please?"

"Sure." he stood up, with Flora still in his arms, & carried her to where the Italian was staying.

"See, this is it. Let's not go in; they might be asleep."

"But I want to see her!"

"Flora, no." he gently grasped her shoulders, preventing her from going any further into the room, "Now, let's go back to-"

"Silver," Shadow began softly, "go ahead & let her in."

"Shadow?" Silver jumped slightly when he heard the voice of the mysterious, ebony hedgehog, "You sure?"

"If she wants to come in, let her." he continued, "Come on in, Flora."

She obeyed, & walked in silently as she listened to the two males talk amongst themselves:

"Any news?"

Shadow closed his eyes, & took in a deep breath, "The doctors think that some of the litter may have died from the Bobomb explosion."

"How many are there?"

"We don't know yet…they've detected faint heartbeats, though." he glanced to the red & white hedgehog, gently stroking her, "When Scarlett is in better condition, the doctors are going to try to induce birth."

Silver stood beside her bed, gently grasping her hand, massaging it gently, before looking to the ebony hedgehog, "When is that going to happen?"

"The doctor said that they'll give her a few days to rest, then try it, unless her body doesn't try to give birth by itself."

"I see." Silver glanced to where Scarlett lay asleep on the hospital bed, then back to Shadow. He felt a pang of guilt run through his body when he saw Shadow's expression as he watched his Scarlett sleep, unaware of the of their deceased litter, _Aww…poor Shadow. It must b__e hard on him to see so many of his children die…& to have Flora reject Scarlett as her adopted mother-…Shadow, Scarlett, I hate to see you two go through this with Flora, & your children dying…_

_Knock! Knock!_

Sonic poked his head into the door, & whispered, "Any news?" neither responded.

Silver glanced from Sonic, to the despondent Shadow, then back to the floor, "Some of their litter may have died, Sonic."

**A/N: Doggone you Eggman! I almost didn't want to have Eggy have that Bobomb explode...I kinda ****feel bad about having Eggman being the one to hurt Scarlet n' all since he loved her back on ARK. Crud, now I'm gonna cry! :'(**


	20. Chapter 20: New Paths, New Adventures

**Chapter 20: With New Paths, Bring New Adventures**

Three days passed, & on the third day, the doctors prepared for the induced birth, but Scarlett wasn't as ready as they…this also gave the little orange & black hedgehog some time to think…

"Scarlett, relax. It'll all be over with in a few hours. Don't worry." Silver tried to calm his best friend, but she didn't seem to calm down at all, she continued to speak in Italian, which none of her friends understood except the Marios.

"Scarlatto!" Luigi grasped Scarlett by her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he spoke to her in Italian, "Per favore, _calm down._ You're going to do more harm than good."

"But, Padre, how can I? I'm scared! I'm about to go into labour! You're not the one who's going to be doing this-I am!"

Her father sighed heavily, "Scarlatto, I know that. I'm just as scared as you are, but you're going to be fine afterwards, & you'll forget everything that happened because you'll be holding your bambini. No?"

"I-ah…sì, mia bambini."

"Sì, Scarlatto," Shadow kissed her, "don't worry." he then felt a tug at his left glove. He glanced to his left to see his daughter, Flora, watching him, with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy?" Flora cautiously approached the Italian's bedside.

"Yes, Flora?" crimson, & sapphire, eyes watched amber ones curiously.

"I want to talk with Scarlett."

Shadow looked up from his daughter, to the Italian with an inquiring expression plastered on his face, "Do you want me to put Flora on the bed with you to talk with her, Scarlett?"

"Sì, go ahead, Shadow."

With that, Shadow lifted his daughter up on the bed beside the Italian, "Scarlett?"

"Yes, Flora? What is it?" she asked kindly.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry for saying that you're not my mommy, Scarlett. I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you & Daddy loved each other so…& your babies too, Momma." she cried, crystal tears slipping down her dark tan cheeks.

"Oh, mia Flora," Scarlett pulled the little hedgehog onto her lap, hugging her, "I forgive you sweetheart." she stroked Flora's fur as the little hedgehog murmured, "Thank you, Mommy."

" "Mommy?" " she glanced up at Shadow, "Did you just call me "Mommy?" "

The little hedgehog nodded, "Yeah, because you are my Mommy, Mommy." she cried, "My real Mommy can't be replaced, but I do have a new Mommy who actually knows me-& my new Mommy is _you,_ Scarlett."

"Aw, grazie mille Flora," Scarlett hugged the little hedgehog as tears escaped her eyes, "grazie mille."

"Thank you, too, Flora, for accepting Scarlett as your Mother." Shadow hugged his little daughter for the first time since he learned that Scarlett was pregnant, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

XXX

"Ahi!" the Italian jerked slightly when the doctors began to induce the birth.

"Miss Macioci, you should be having contractions within twelve hours, so your litter should be born tomorrow, or if we're lucky, this evening."

"Grazie, dottore. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. I will check on you in a few hours to see how you're doing. Goodbye for now, Miss Macioci."

"D'accordo. Ciao." she watched as the doctor left the room, then sighed, "Momma mia…twelve hours until anything actually happens."

Luigi shrugged, "We just have to wait now." he glanced to the calendar, "I wonder when they'll be born? Today, or tomorrow?"

XXX

The day passed quite quickly for the family, & the Team, but near nighttime, Scarlett went into labour, which lasted throughout the night.

Currently, Shadow, Luigi, & Daisy were the only ones allowed into the room, the rest waited anxiously in the waiting area.

"How long has it-a been?" Mario glanced to his watch sleepily, "It's three o'clock already."

Sonic, nervously watching the clock on the wall, noted the amount of time, "Seven hours."

"Seven?"

"Seven."

"I wonder if the bambini are born."

"I don't know. Silver, do you know?"

"Only two that I know of. I'm not sure about the third." the ivory hedgehog glanced down, "I…think this is the one that might have died."

"Yeah, that's right, they said that she was carrying about three to five little ones."

"I hope it's not too rough on Scarlett's body—suddenly transitioning from a human to a hedgehog, then getting pregnant, & giving birth within a short period of time."

"I'm sure she'll be fine afterwards, y'know guys?" Sonic piped up, trying to be optimistic about the situation before them.

"Sì, mio Scarlatto will be well."

Mario wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders, "She will be, Luigi, she will."

**A/N: Ew. Not too good as of now for Scarlett, eh? Well…we've got more coming—**_**literally.**_** We'll be welcoming some special little hedgies in the next chappie—which is definitely a bit longer than this one ^^* I'm also glad to know that you guys are still reading the story here! I received a message earlier today asking if I was going to update this story—which, I'm very glad that I received, because it helped to give me encouragement to keep writing because there's still some fans who like the story! ^.^**

**Oh, & speaking of stories: After this story is complete, I may start the third story to this series. I'm also just on tip tip of the iceberg of an older story called, "A Scarlett Shadow," which follows Scarlett & Shadow during their early life from wandering the streets of Italia, to the creation of Project Shadow: UL-23 (credit for term goes to Taranea), to living in Station Square, & how the Team met.**

**Hehe, I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out the title of "A Scarlett Shadow," eh? It has multiple meanings for the story, & these two guys XD**

**Thanks guys! & Ciao for now!**

**Andi ;D**


	21. Chapter 21: Memories That Dance

_**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER WILL PRESENT A MAJOR SHOCK AND PLOT CHANGE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

**Chapter 21: Memories That Dance**

"…_So many things erased before they begin_

_Hopes un-dream, instead of what could have been_

_Fortune fades like words in the sand_

_Just like that, it's nothing, it all just seems_

_Nothing it all just seems…_

_Memories that dance…_

_Know what to believe…_

_All our hopes and plans_

_In one single hand" ("Seven Rings in Hand," ~Bentley Jones)_

"Doctor, I brought you something to eat." Bocoe offered the tray of food to their creator, but he didn't say a word to the robot.

"Doctor Eggman?" Decoe observed worriedly as Eggman turned away from the robotic creatures without a word. With that, Decoe and Bocoe returned with the tray of food to the doorway where Bokkun and Rouge stood.

Bocoe turned toward the albino bat in hopes she would help, "Rouge…?" he cried, somewhat intimidated by the Doctor's silent response.

"Alright, alright, kid; I'll see what I can do." taking the tray, she walked calmly over to the human, stopping near his chair, "Eggman, you haven't eaten very much for several days now; you need to eat, hon."

"Leave me alone! I'm not hungry, Rouge!" he snapped.

Unlike the robot, Rouge was not the least bit intimidated when the Doctor would jump on her, "Ivo…" she cooed, "are you okay, hon?"

The scientist closed his eyes, refusing to look at Rouge's sea foam green ones. Ivo held his eyes tightly closed, forcing back the tears that wanted to start, but failed as the liquid seeped through between his eyelids.

"Hon?" Rouge caressed the scientist's face gently with her gloved hand.

"Rouge, I said not now—" he hit her hands away as if they were feathers dancing in the air.

Putting her hands up in defense, Rouge stepped back, "Sorry, Eggman." she turned away, her head cast down, "I just want to make sure you're alright." with that said, the ivory bat walked away, hurt by the doctor's outburst toward her.

The doctor barely glanced up when he noticed the bat leaving, _I didn't mean to hurt her…_ he looked up at the animal as another jolt of guilt ran through him, "Rouge?" He smiled when the bat's ears lifted at his voice.

"Yeah, Doctor?" she turned around, watching the doctor curiously with her sea green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Rouge." he motioned for the female to come closer, "I didn't mean to jump on you like I did…I-I lost my manners."

"Ivo, it's okay, sweetie. I understand." she knelt in front of the doctor, grasped both of his hands, and looked deeply into his hazel green eyes. She cocked her head after studying the scientist's eyes for a moment, "You're worried about Scarlett, aren't you, Ivo?"

He stared back at the bat in shock and embarrassment. He could feel his face burning as it turned a red colour, "I-I…" the scientist paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, "H-how'd you know?"

Rouge bowed her head timidly, and closed her eyes as a light smile crossed her face, "A woman's intuition…" she looked back up at the scientist smiling mischievously (and warmly), "…and the fact that I'm a spy."

Eggman shot the female a reproachful gaze, though, a warm smile couldn't help but overpower his scolding.

The bat giggled, then leaned toward her friend to give him a hug and a light kiss on his cheek, which the doctor immediately returned the hug soon after.

Rouge watched for quite some time, as Ivo seemed to go in and out of deep thought. The white creature sat beside him on the edge of his chair the entire time, caressing the doctor's hand, while thinking about the situation. The doctor only startled her when he spoke softly, mostly to himself, "…I didn't…know it was her. She was that—"

"What do you mean?" Rouge curiously watched the doctor's blank stare as it turned toward her.

"Hmm?"

"You said that you didn't know that it was her. Do you mean Scarlett?"

"Y-yes." his lips were partially open as he thought of his next sentence, "I mean, I didn't know that that pregnant female hedgehog with Tails was _Scarlett."_

"Well, you know now, Egghead." now it was Rouge's turn to scold the scientist.

"Yes. I know that." he paused, fidgeting as he thought about the red-headed Italian who was once his fiancée, "I hope that nothing went wrong with her pregnancy when the Bobomb went off."

"Hon," she began, "try calling up Scarlett at the hospital, or send her a letter. It'll make you feel better if you talk to her."

"No one on that ship of theirs would probably never me near her again after I put her in the hospital with that Bobomb, Rouge." he grimaced.

" "You never know until you take action" as Sonic always says." she giggled as the doctor frowned even more at the quote, "Just try it."

XXX

Several days passed at the hospital, and Scarlett's labour-induced birth was not working out as planned. Scarlett's body was having a difficult time adjusting to the induced birth, which created complication for the doctors (note the _plural_ form of "doctors"). Some of the doctors wondered if she was going to live, or if she were going to pass away, which Shadow did not like in the least bit…

XXX

The said ebony hedgehog paced the floors of the maternity floor's waiting area. Only a few people were there—Sonic, Silver, Luigi, Mario, Amy and Rouge.

"Hey," Sonic reached toward Shadow's shoulder, "you okay, Shads?"

"I…yeah. I'm okay." he bit back tears, "It's just that I…we can't win. Scarlett and the babies might die from the complications, and it's just—I don't know! I can't—" he let out an exasperated sigh, and glanced about the room.

"Sonic, do you remember what Ariel said? That there would be consequences if Scarlett changed into a hedgehog?"

"Yeah. What about it? Are you talking about how her body might not be able to handle a pregnancy right after transforming?"

"Yeah. That's it." he bit his lip, "Ariel said something about the Chaos Emeralds making the final decision if there are any complications with labour, since their power was used to transform Scarlett into a hedgehog."

"You mean if the pregnancy doesn't work out, the Chaos Emeralds will revert her back into her original form to prevent her or the children from dying?"

"Yes. It is because she is the Chaos Princess that the Chaos Emeralds will take the matter and deal with it themselves."

"That's interesting. I've never heard anything like that before."

"I know. Ariel also said that the Chaos Emeralds protect all who use their power, like you, Silver and I since we can go into our Super Forms."

"That's…that's beyond me."

Shadow laughed as he turned his attention to watched Minta hide behind her father's leg, "Aren't you going to play with the others, Araminta?"

"No." she moved out a little from behind Silver's leg, giggling, "Uncle Shadow, my name is Minta."

Shadow scooped the little girl up and into his arms, "I know, sweetie." he hugged her, "Minta's a very pretty name for Silver's pretty little girl. Right Shiruba?" he and Minta looked up at her father.

"Right. A very pretty name for my little princess." the silver hedgehog reached out towards the mint coloured one, "C'mon, cutie; let's get you to bed."

In response, Shadow passed Minta, his adopted niece, into her father's arms, and chuckled, "See ya in morning, Araminta." he laughed when Minta glanced back over Silver's shoulder to stick her tongue out at Shadow.

"Gabriel, Gabriella, Copper—" Silver motioned for his other children to follow, "it's time for bed, kids."

"Need some help roundin' up the "cattle," Silvey?" Sonic picked up Gabriella, and Copper.

"Thanks, Sonic." he turned toward the other golden coloured child, "I've got Gabe."

"'night, fellas!" Sonic called as he followed the ivory hedgehog out of the room.

"'night, Sonic, Silver." Shadow smiled as he watched Gabriel squirm in Silver's arms.

XXX

"Hey, Doc." the ivory bat smiled flirtingly at the scientist, "You okay? You seem to be deep in thought, or something."

"Yes, Rouge, I'm fine." the doctor set a notebook on the table beside his huge chair, "I've been taking your suggestion, and I'm writing a letter to Scarlett." he blushed when the bat giggled, then glided over to him, and hugged him lovingly.

"I'm glad you are, sugar." she kissed his cheek, making Ivo blush even redder.

"Rouge—" the scientist smiled at the snowy bat, then shook his head smiling, "I've been thinking, Rouge, and I've changed my mind about the letter. I'm not going to send her this letter, but pay Scarlett and Shadow a visit."

"You sure you want to do that? I mean, Shadow and the others may not let you see her." she noticed the scientist's expression change slightly.

"Yes, I know that, but it's worth a try." he smiled, though he knew that this would never work the way he would like it to.

XXX

The wind blew calmly over the grass, and the Moon's beams of soft blue light made the heavy footsteps seem as though they were intruding on some sort of mystical Avalon of King Arthur's day. The owner of the noisy footsteps paused, turned toward the East, then continued back on his way, not bothering to notice that dark clouds were quickly closing in on the Moon far above.

A blue blur zipped by, causing every leaf, twig, and piece of dust to fly up into the air, then it turned around…

The cobalt hero stopped in front of his arch nemesis, proudly displaying his figure in the dim lighting, "What on Mobius? _Eggman?_ What are _you_ doing out here?" he waved a hand in front of the man, "Egghead? You who! It's me, _Son-ic._ You hate me, remember?"

The old doctor straightened his posture and crossed his arms, "You needn't make fun of me, Olgilvie, I saw and heard you well enough."

"Then answer my question—what are you doin' out here?" he huffed cockily, "And the name's "Sonic," to you."

"Forgive me, Sonic, I didn't know what I was thinking." the Doctor sighed, sitting down on the grass, "Sonic…the reason I came out here…I was travelling to the _Blue Typhoon_ to see Shadow and Scarlett—"

"Forget it, Eggman! You ain't gettin' anywhere _near_ the _Blue Typhoon,_ y'hear me?"

"Sonic, I don't plan on harming any living soul on the _Blue Typhoon,_ I only wish to speak with them about a private matter."

"Dr. Robotnik, I don't mean to show disrespect for my elders, but you're barking up the wrong tree here—"

"Please, Sonic, couldn't you just talk to them and ask if I may see them?"

"Hmph. I'm betting ol' Shads will be out here faster than I could be when he hears you're out here."

"So you will?"  
"I guess so…but you'd better not try any stunts while I'm away or at the ship if they do let you in."

"Thank you, Sonic!"

"Heh. You're gonna be in for a real shocker when you get a load of Scarlett."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." Sonic laughed, running off ahead of Eggman a few feet, then stopped, turned around and motioned for Eggman to follow him, "C'mon lazy bones! I'm already half way there!"

"Oh, shut up you old bloke!"

XXX

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Scarlett? You in there?" Sonic's voice called out cheerily, "Scarlett, there's someone here to see you. Is Shads in there too? 'cause I ain't too sure how he's gonna react."

"Che? Mia non comprendo, Sonico. I do not understand your manner of speech."  
"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Sí, Shadow is here. But who's here to see me?"

"Eh…why don't you let us in and find out?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now I'm letting him in, 'kay? And Shadow, no bouts from you either!"

"Humph!"

"Egh...numbskull." he spat back, then whispered, "Go on in Doc, I'll be waiting out here in case ol' Shads decides to kill you."

"Thanks for the comfort, hedgehog." Dr. Eggman shot back sarcastically.

"You'd better watch what you say, 'cause I may not be out here when you need me if you keep that up." he opened the door cautiously, standing in front of the opening to block Shadow and Scarlett's view if any, "Scarlett, Shadow—an old friend…" Sonic stepped aside to let in the Doctor. Shadow, leaning against the furthest wall, looked up, giving the oh so familiar, "Get out, or I'm gonna kill you" look to the fat man.

The Doctor inched inside the dimly lit room. He glanced to the back of the room where Shadow stood watching the ebony hedgehog in the shadowy corner warily, "Hello, Shadow—"

"What do _you_ want?" he growled, threatening the Doctor as the Doctor turned toward Shadow.

"I-I only came to speak with you and Scarlett…" he trailed off, allowing looking down at his feet, "I…Scarlett, Shadow, I came to apologise—_Scarlett?"_ Ivo stepped closer to the bed and noticed the Italian, now returned to original fiery headed, blue eyed, human state, resting on the bed.

"_You_ came to _ap-apologise?"_ Shadow's mouth flew partially open at the Doctor's words.

"Yes. I'm apologising to Scarlett for attacking her. I didn't know it was her in that grocery store! Honest." he looked to his old friend, the Italian, "I…didn't know that it was you there Scarlett," he blushed, his voice quiet, "or that you were pregnant by Shadow. I'm sorry."

Shadow immediately came to Scarlett's bedside and helped her sit upright. She leaned toward Shadow, allowing her face and her hand to brush against his chest fur, then looked up at Eggman. She noticed that the Doctor had crept closer to her beside, but stopped since Shadow let out another low growl. Now closer, she could see that the eyes of the Doctor seemed shinier—as if he were weeping, "Dr. Robotnik," she reached toward the Doctor's hand, but Shadow reached out to prevent her, "Shadow," she whispered, "give Ivo a chance."

"Scarlett he caused you to lose our children! That fool is—"

"Shadow, he didn't know. It wasn't his fault anyway. It was ours. We both knew that it might not have worked out, but we still risked it." she paused, thinking about what she would say next. She spoke solemnly, "I've been thinking a lot lately Shadow, and Ivo, it's no one's fault but our own."

Shadow looked away, convicted with guilt for accusing the Doctor.

"Ivo…" she began softly, again taking his hand and caressing it, "you're forgiven of all trespasses against us, honey." she smiled, reached up, and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Scarlett." the poor Doctor looked as if he were about to start bawling at any moment! "You always had a heart of gold, Scarlatto."

"Grazie, Ivo."

"Scarlett? What happened? You're human again." he pointed out.

Scarlet glanced at her old body, "Human? Human? How'd I become human again? Shadow, what happened! Tell me Shadow!" no answer, but a soft echo, "I was pregnant, wasn't it? Shadow? Shadow?" the red-headed Italian squirmed in the bed, crying out to her un-answering companions, "Eggman? Shadow? Tell me what's going on!" she felt tears run down her face—what was going on?

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Scarlett? Scarlett!" something shook her body, "Scarlett, wake up honey." the voice said again. Scarlett distinguished the voice as a male's, and she knew that voice, "C'mon, honey, wake up. You're just having a bad dream." he shook her again, "Wake up, honey. Come on, wake up."

"…mmm…whuhzat?" the Italian moved her hand over to the hand on her body, and touched it, realising that it was a gloved hand. She opened her eyes very sleepily and looked to the hand on her, "Huh? What's going-? Sonic? Where am I? Where's Shadow? And—Eggman? How'd you—? Never mind that for now. And…what happened to me, Sonic? What's going on?" she pleaded with the cobalt hedgehog, "Please tell me, Sonic!"

"Scarlett? What do you mean? I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I was…a hedgehog, and I was pregnant."

"Pregnant? A hedgehog?"

"Yeah. By Shadow." she explained, then told the cobalt hero what she thought had happened during the past few months.

"Shadow kissed you all right, Scarlett, but you certainly didn't become a hedgehog, kiddo." Sonic sat beside his friend, wrapping an arm around her, "Heh, and we certainly _did_ crash on an island too, Scarlett, and _you've_ been in the hospital for about three or four days with injuries."

"I have? Oh…so that explains everything now." she blushed at the very thought of kissing Shadow for a second time.

"Scarlett." Sonic warned his friend, "We don't want you to become a hedgehog now just because you kissed Shads and had a dream about having kids with him."

"I won't, Sonic." she smiled, then smiled even more when Shadow came into the room, "Hello, Shadow." she greeted her friend somewhat nervously.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie?"

"Shadow!" she pulled the blanket up, partially hiding behind it.

Alarmed, the ebony hedgehog stepped back, holding his hand in front of his chest in surprise, "What's wrong? What'd I do?"

Both the Italian and the ebony hedgehog looked confusedly at the cobalt hedgehog who apparently found good humour in the situation since he was rolling on the floor and laughing, "Hahahaha! You guys! It's all a dream Scarlett had! Nothing was real about it!"

"What dream?" Shadow turned to his red-headed friend suspiciously, "Scarlett?"

"Eh heh…about that, Shadow…" the Italian thought she felt a huge sweatdrop slip down the side of her head as she struggled to tell the story in her dream.

XXX

"And all of this happened because I kissed you back on the island?"

"Yeah. I guess it happened that way." Scarlett shrugged off any suspicions from her two friends sitting atop her bed.

"You foolish girl," Shadow partially laughed and taunted his friend, "mind you that your secret is revealed."

"My what?"

"The secret you've held all these years."

"Che? Ombra! No, no, no!"

The ebony hedgehog leaned toward his Italian friend and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Shadow, you're embarrassing me!"

"Heh, sorry, Scarlett." Shadow hugged his friend, "That dream really shook you, didn't it?"

"A little." she clasped her hands together, "But I certainly wouldn't want that dream to play out in real life. I'm perfectly contented in my human form."  
"Yes, you certainly sound that way, no? Besides, I couldn't exactly love you the way you described in the dream, I love you as my best friend and sister." the ebony kissed his friend once more, "Not as a lover or more."

"Thanks Shadow." Scarlett smiled at her friend, then hugged him, "Say, where's Silver? Last I heard, Knuckles and I were taking him to the _Blue Typhoon_ to fly him to the hospital—right?"

"Yeah, we _were_ taking Shiruba to the hospital _before_ you fainted, kiddo." Knuckles sat beside the Italian and lifted her into his lap, "Don't worry. Silver's already in the hospital, Scarlett."

A knock on the door interrupted the group's train of thought, "May I come in?"

"Eggman?" Scarlett called out softly, "Ivo, is that you?"

The doctor opened the door, peeking in, "It is, Scarlett. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, Dr. Robotnik." the doctor proceeded into the room followed by E-123 Omega.

"Y'know, kiddo…" the scarlet echidna began thoughtfully, "if it wasn't for ol' Eggy here, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?" the red-headed girl looked over to the doctor for an explanation, "Dr. Eggman, what happened?"

"After my ship crashed into yours, I left the Eggship to go in search of any lost parts for my ship, and I found you, Silver, and Knuckles and I flew in one of my better airplanes to get you all to the hospital since you all had lost a lot of blood." he motioned to the blue hedgehog, "I later contacted the others and told them that you were all in the hospital."

Scarlett motioned for the doctor to come closer, "Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she reached toward the Eggman to hug him, much to her friends' shock, "And I love you, Dr. Eggman."

The doctor, surprised by this sudden act of kindness, smiled somewhat, "Scarlett…why are you…? Being so kind to me?"

"Because you're my only favourite Eggman on this planet…and I still think that there's some good in you." she snuggled closer to her "friend" and kissed his cheek, which in turn, he smiled with a rosy colour to his cheeks where she kissed him.

"Dr. Robotnik, Scarlett's right." the cobalt hedgehog chuckled, watching Eggman's reaction, "You do have a bit of good in you, but it never shows." he laughed once more, then opted to join the hug, "You're not such a bad guy after all, Eggy." he teased the big round man, "C'mon, Shads, Knux—join the group hug!"

The echidna's eyebrows raised up as he watched with fascination, "Eh…maybe next time."

"Less for you, more for me! Count me in!" Shadow, too, almost clobbered the other three when he joined the hug.

The echidna continued to watch as the others simply enjoyed the hug whilst he sat all alone on the hospital bed.

A minute passed, he was still lonely, then another minute, and another. By the time three minutes had passed, the poor echidna's violet eyes were leaking like fire hydrants at the sight of the alliance that was made, "Awwww! You guys are gonna keep hugging until I start crying like a swimming pool, aren't you! Move over," he pushed his way between Sonic and Shadow to wrap his arms around the Eggman, "and let me in!" then he continued his crying as the others looked on in awe, confusion, and amusement.

Omega reached over and patted the echidna's back and shoulders and spoke in his deep robotic voice, "There, there?" it tried, "I am sorry, but I am not built to comfort."

Finé

**A/N: Okay…so chappie 21 is FINALLY complete. I apologise soooooo much for being so late in my chapter updates! Please, per favore! Forgive me! I will be working on TASH&MB2 much more now that I have the chapter up and out of the way—finally.**

**I also want to announce that as of now and m****y future stories, Scarlett will remain human. I just CAN'T write with her as a hedgehog. I've written much too long to change her suddenly n mid-story, and it's rather difficult to write with her as a hedgehog. I just…I just HATE IT. Okay? I HATE writ****ing with Scarlett as a hedgehog! And I miss writing stuff like, "fiery red **_**hair"**_** not "fur." And besides, working with Scarlett as a hedgehog is very difficult to portray the emotions than as she would be as a human.**

**Besides, I did NOT want to rewrite ****EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER just to make the story-line come back together so Scarlett would be human! So it was "just a dream." Note that **_**some**_** of the stuff that had happened when Scarlett was a hedgehog really DID happen somewhere in the story—just NOT when sh****e was pregnant or stuff involving the pregnancy. Just some of the stuff that did not happen when she was pregnant or involve a dramatic relationship with Shadow happened sometime in the story—sorta like viewing flashbacks with her as a hedgehog—make sense****? ^^; Apologies if it doesn't.**

**So…I apologise again for the cliff hanger, and for changing Scarlett's physical appearance around like I have been, and messing up your minds, and letting your hopes down dramatically. The story just didn't need ANOTHER litter of hedgehogs. Okay…I'm gonna stop ranting and start finishing ^^;**

**So…one other thing! If you want to contact me, I have put on my profile my e-mail address. It's So, please do e-mail me! I love talking, and I'd be happy to answer any questions you have regarding my stories, Sonic/Mario trivia, or just asking how I'm doing and all.**

**Up next time (next month most likely), Chapter 22: The Eggman's Daughter! (tease, tease ;P ) Anywho…Ciao for now, and happy reading!**

Andi ;D


	22. Chapter 22: The Eggman's Daughter

_**Note: The Team's ages have not changed. They have remained the same age they are in the present stories. This is because of the time changes when they travelled to Christopher's world, to Silenus's time, ETC. Sonic is 17, Tails 10, Scarlett 17, Amy 16, Knuckles 18, Silver 16, ETC.**_

_**Fifteen years ago, about the year of 1996.**_

_Big, baby blues eyes look up into hazel coloured ones with curiosity. The hazel ones belonged to the child's father, Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as "Eggman" by many._

_"My little sweetheart…" he cooed to the little baby lovingly. He knew he shouldn't get any closer to his child than he already was for fear that "I...can't…" he smiled as the little child reached up to grasp his larger finger in her tiny hands and gently pull his finger toward her face, cuddling it._

_"Carla...I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so very sorry." he sat in his chair still holding the baby girl. He glanced away, knowing he would never be able really get to know his little daughter._

_XXX_

_A hovercraft floated along a country path. It seemed to float up high, then drop back down in a rather unsteady pattern. Perhaps the craft was simulating its owner's emotions?_

_The man turned around in his seat to look at the empty path behind him. He made a somewhat disgusted face, then growled, "Shadow!" a flash of bright light appeared as an ebony figure slowly came into view._

_"Yes, Doctor?" the Ultimate Lifeform skated alongside the hovercraft._

_The older man stopped the craft and hopped out of it, holding a bundle in his arms._

_"Is that Carla Anne?"_

_The doctor made no answer, but simply laid the bundle in Shadow's arms, then turned away as he continued his instructions to the ebony hedgehog, "Shadow-take Carla and...to the kitsune's workshop."_

_"Dr. Eggman-you want me to give her to the Sonic's brother? The twin-tailed fox kit?"_

_"Yes, Shadow." Eggman glanced over his shoulder to see crimson eyes gazing on in wonder and shock, "That is exactly what I want you to do." he opened his coat and pulled out an envelope, and gave it to Shadow, "This letter is asking Sonic to care for Carla. I said in the letter that I know that I can trust him enough to raise her to be a part of the Freedom Fighters and can stand up to evil...unlike myself. I couldn't raise her-"_

_"Dr. Eggman, I think that this is a foolish decision you are making." the hedgehog gave the bundle with the child back to her father, "I think you should think this over."_

_"I already have, and I've come to the decision that I'm not ready to raise a child in the ways of Good. I would only turn her to Evil!"_

_"Dr. Eggman-"_

_"Floyd," he laid the bundle back in the ebony hedgehog's arms as the hedgehog simply cringed at the sound of his real name, "I can't. Now do as I say."_

_Floyd, as we shall now call "Shadow" at some points, gazed up into the doctor's bloodshot eyes with a mixture of sorrow, confusion, curiosity, shock, and reluctance, "Yes, Doctor." he looked into the sleeping face of the doctor's daughter, "Come on, sweetheart, let's go." Shadow ignited his hover skates, intending to skate off in less than a minute, "Are you sure, Dr. Robotnik, that this is the right choice? You could let Scarlett raise her, or-"_

_"Do as I say, Floyd! Or you will not be returning at any time soon to work for me!"_

_The poor hedgehog shot off in a streak of golden blurs, bearing his precious cargo in his arms safe and securely so that she wouldn't fall out._

_XXX_

_A few moments passed, and Floyd came to the kitsune's workshop. He peered inside, noticing the workshop to be dimly lit with several airplanes parked along the walls. He turned to his right and saw that both his blue rival and the fox kit were asleep. Sonic was leaning against one of the tires of the propeller plane with the fox kit curled up in his lap. There were all sorts of tools lying scattered around them, suggesting that they were working on the aircraft earlier, but had fallen asleep in the process._

_The hedgehog crept closer to the kit and laid his bundle next to Sonic, "Take care of her for her father." Shadow blinked away the tears that were trying to show themselves, "Please. At least...don't...don't let her forget her father, but-she'll never know, nor you either, that her father is Eggman, I know." the poor hedgehog hesitated, "Carla, don't worry, sweetheart. I'll visit you as often as I can, okay honey?"_

_The child simply reached up toward the black hedgehog, trying to grab his ear, then squealed in perfect happiness. The cobalt hedgehog twitched, indicating that he was slowly waking up._

_"Goodbye Carla. For now." he kissed the child, "Remember that your father will always love you, Carla Anne, and so will I." he le out a soft gasp as the kit woke up and looked over at Shadow and the child sleepily._

_"Shadow?"_

_"Ah!" he stepped back into the shadow of the airplane, then in barely a whisper, said, "Chaos Control." and reappeared somewhere above the trio in the metal rafters and watched from above._

_"Sonic!" the kit shook his brother awake, "Sonic, wake up!"_

_"Wha? What's going on Tails?" Sonic looked down at his little brother who now took the baby human into his arms, meanwhile, struggling to hold her weight._

_The cobalt hedgehog, now sitting fully upright, helped the young kit hold the baby in his arms, "Tails-where…where did he come from?" he questioned, in hopes that this was a joke and that the kit should return the child back to his mother and father._

"_I don't know Sonic. I just found her beside a moment ago when I woke up." he crawled toward his older brother, "You suppose she's Scarlett's baby?"_

"_Scarlett? You mean the girl we saw at the Tri-Galaxy Awards last year?"_

_"Yeah. That's the one."_

_"Eh…I don't think so, kiddo. Her adopted father, Luigi, certainly wouldn't allow that at all, or Mario." Sonic thought he felt a sweatdrop slither down the side of his face for a moment, "She's not quite ready to have kids yet, anyway." he laughed, "We'd better go find this little one's parents, Tails."_

"_Hey-what's this?" the kit pulled out the letter and opened it, reading it aloud, it said:_

"_**Sonic the Hedgehog,**_

_**You may have found my daughter by now, and this letter I gave to Floyd. I'm giving you Carla Anne to take care of her, since I am unable to do so. My reason, you may be wondering, is because my persona in life is far too evil to raise this young girl to be a woman who defends the right from wrong.**_

_**I apologise that I cannot reveal my identity, Sonic. It is vital that I do not do it just yet, for my daughter's future may be at stake if I should do so now. You should know, that, you do know me, Sonic, and that I can and will be watching over my little Carla throughout her lifetime.**_

_**Her birthday is the 29th of February 1996. Her mother is not alive, but she died when she gave birth to Carla. Miss Scarlett Macioci may know of Carla, however, I doubt it highly.**_

_**Please, do take care of Carla Anne.**_

_**Carla Anne's Father"**_

"_This…So your name's Carla Anne, eh, sweetie?" Sonic lifted the child up to see her baby blue eyes peering back at his emerald ones, "I guess…we don't need to find your father anymore. It sounds like he couldn't take care of you anyway. I-oh…you poor little thing." he nuzzled his muzzle next to Carla's, "Some of the things people do to their children…it's-this is unfair to you!"_

"_I kinda know how Carla feels…" Tails folded his hands, looking down into his lap._

"_Hey, lil' bro., no worries. You got me here to take care of you," he pulled his little brother closer to him, "and we've got Carla. We're a family, kiddo." he nudged the kit's chin in an attempt to help cheer him up, __"Right Carla?" he and the fox laughed when Carla gazed back up sleepily at her new adopted family._

"_She is pretty cute, Sonic." Tails pushed aside some of the blankets to see the little human girl, "I wonder who her parents are even though her father can't take care of her, and __**why**__ he can't care for her-I mean, we could try to help him."_

"_Yeah, I know what cha mean, kiddo. I sorta feel the same way, but we have to respect her father's decision and at least try to care for her for a while…" he trailed off, thinking about the situation, "Maybe…someday…her father will want to have her back? Who knows?"_

"_Yeah. Hopefully he'll change his mind very soon."_

"_All I do know is is that we've been chosen to care for this little girl, and we've got to do the best we can to raise her to a fine young woman." he paused, looking over toward the fox kit, "You ready for this, kiddo?"_

_The young fox, grinning widely, jumped up to his feet and thrust his fist in the air, "Ready, Sonic!"_

_"Haha! Glad to hear!" Sonic winked at the fox, then gasped when the fox ran off somewhere inside the living area of his workshop, "By golly, Tails! What're you up to now?"_

_Meanwhile, Shadow crept down and out of the rafters and followed after the other two to see just exactly was going on since he was wondering the same thing as Sonic was._

_Sonic opened the screen door that led to the mud room, then crossed it into the kitchen, "Tails?" he noticed two twin tails wagging alternatingly from underneath the open refrigerator door. He moved closer, then peered over it to see the fox kit pull his head out of the fridge and looked up at his brother whilst holding a carton of milk, then ran up to the microwave and plopped the carton in it._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miles." Sonic opened the microwave door and pulled out the milk carton, holding it up out of the kit's reach, "What're you trying to do?"_

_"I'm making warm milk for Carla Anne." he replied innocently._

_"Haha. You silly goof." Sonic scooped his little brother up and into his arms, nuzzling the kit's muzzle affectionately, "You **can** make warm milk, but not in a microwave-it'll catch fire otherwise." he grabbed a ceramic bowl and poured some milk into that instead, "Use this. And warm it in the microwave for about a minute."_

_The kit did as he was told, but turned back to look at his brother curiously until the timer on the microwave went off. Sonic then opened a cupboard above the refrigerator and pulled out a baby bottle and emptied the contents of the ceramic bowl into it, "C'mere Carla." he whispered, cradling Carla in his arms and gently wiggling the nipple of the bottle into the child's mouth, then proceeded to the living room, where he seated himself on the rocking easy chair, "You're hungry, ain't cha, sugar?" he cooed to the little female._

_The fox watched his brother and Carla Anne intently from the arm of the chair, "Sonic?" the fox asked somewhat timidly, but his curiosity soon took over his timidity._

_Sonic, still cooing at the human child, looked up. He noticed that his brother's sky blue eyes studied his emerald green ones wildly, which creeped him out for a moment, but shrugged it off as he wondered just what the young fox wanted to know now, "Yeah, kid?"_

_The fox wrung his hands and glanced away, but then looked back up at his brother, still studying him eagerly, "Have you ever had any kids of your own?" he finally blurted out._

_The cobalt hedgehog raised his eyebrows, looking at his brother suspiciously, "No. Not yet anyway." he cocked his head, now it was his turn to gaze at the other, "Why?"_

_"How'd you know what to do?"_

_"Well, I've raised you since you a teensy little kit who still needed to be fed with a bottle, and this little kit still drinks warm milk when he can't sleep." the older hedgehog smiled at his brother, who had a light blush creeping upon his face._

_"Oh...yeah." the fox's pride must have shrunken down so small when his brother mentioned this, "I forgot."_

_"Nah, you didn't." Sonic pulled Tails up into the oversized chair beside him, holding him lovingly, "Y'know, kiddo, I wouldn't mind being a father myself...always loved kids an' always wanted to have a daughter an'...an' call 'er Christine or Shelby and learn to be a father to her." he smiled, thinking about having a child of his own some day, and at the same time revealing his deepest feelings to his younger brother._

_Shadow watched as Sonic continued to coo at the little female. It reminded him of his own children, many of whom had died, and several survived, of which included Flora. He missed his daughter, Flora, and his second litter too, all of whom were females._

_Tails snuggled against his older brother until his brother's fur covered part of his face. He looked up at his brother, Sonic, with fur hiding part of his face. He studied his brother's face once more, trying to detect any change in emotion in it. He knew that his brother loved him, and that he loved his other siblings too, Sonia, and Manic, but the fact that he actually revealed that he has always wanted children shocked the young kit somewhat. He had never known his brother to stay in place for long, and had never fathomed the idea of settling down to begin a family. This small moment between the two brothers created a stronger bond between them-revealing their hopes and secrets. Being brothers. Close brothers at that._

_Tails smiled, and snuggled closer, "With Sally?"_

_"No...not with her." he paused, "Maybe with Am-" he stopped, hoping he could trust his younger brother with his deepest secret, "Can you keep a secret, kiddo?"_

_"Yeah." he started excitedly, "I can keep a secret!"_

_"Sure?" he tested the young fox, subconsciously wondering if this fox would hold up to one of his species' pseudonyms or not-"as sly as a fox."_

_"Well…" he glanced around the room, making sure that they were alone, however, he never suspected the ebony hedgehog, standing behind the freestanding bookcase._

_"It's Amy." right after that, Shadow's ears pricked up in curiosity when Sonic confirmed his suspicions about the two he had had all along._

_"I love Amy Rose a lot, and I'd actually like to have a litter with her and start a family some day."_

_"Amy?" the fox perked up, listening intently to his brother's voice to ensure that he hadn't mistaken Amy's name for another name similar to it._

_"Amy?" Floyd almost said aloud, but lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper when he noticed a startled Sonic and Tails looking around the room cautiously._

_"Hello?" the ebony hedgehog's counterpart called out, "Anybody there?"_

_Upon remembering their crimson-eyed friend, Miles stood up looking about the living area in hopes that he was still there, "Shadow? Are you there?"_

_"What would he be doing here?"_

_"I thought I saw him when I woke up earlier. But I might be wrong-it could've been a dream."_

_The ebony hedgehog stepped back through the kitchen door, fortunately, without being noticed. He walked back out into the hanger and stopped at the enormous garage door and looked up at the Stars, thinking about something...he glanced back, remembering Carla Anne, then her distressed father. "I'd better make sure the Doctor is all right…" he looked away, blinking back tears, then ignited his hover skates and skated off into the night, lit by only the light of the Moon._

_XXX_

_Not long after Shadow left the kitsune's workshop, he arrived back at Eggman's airship, which had landed in the forest for the night._

_He walked softly down the empty metal halls of the massive ship, occasionally wondering about Carla and also how her father was holding up. A few turns later, he arrived at the Control Deck, where he peeked inside to see the Doctor slouching in his chair, "Doctor Robotnik?"_

_The Doctor only lifted his head slightly in response, but let it fall back to its down position._

_"Doctor...I-I safely gave Carla over to Sonic without his knowing." he started, watching the Doctor's chair worriedly from behind, "He seems to take a liking to children-especially to Carla. He even told the fox kit that he has always wanted a daughter." he hoped that this would cheer up his friend. He crept around to the front of the chair to see the Eggman, with tear filled eyes, seemingly staring at nothing, "Doctor?" he said softly. No answer. He reached out and lightly touched the Doctor's hand which rested on the arm of the chair, "Don't worry. She's in good care." he smiled at the child's father, "And I know she'll always love you."_

**A/N: As much as I love the other characters, I just couldn't help but to write a chapter devoted to Eggman. I just love the big fat guy, okay? I'm ready about to start crying all over again****! Especially when Sonic told Tails about wanting to be a father, and Shadow (or Floyd in this case) thinking about his children, and when Shadow tried to help comfort Eggman. Awww! The poor guy! I'm ready 'bout to cry! :'(**

**Anyway, this marks the beginning of a new chapter—literally and theoretically (is that even the correct word?) and opens a new door for TASHMB&E ("The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the Mario Bros., & the Eggman") to begin (otherwise known as TASH&MB3—either one for right now. Still deciding on the name and story plot—however, the Eggman's Daughter might take a turn and become a spin-off instead of the actual plot for TASH&MB3) Anyway...that's for the future! Meanwhile, enjoy the story thus far! :D**

**Ciao for now! ;D**

**Andi Rose**


	23. Chapter 23: Watching Her Grow

**Chapter 23: Watching Her Grow**

_Carla Anne, now living with the cobalt hero, and his little brother, Tails, was often visited by her close friend, and mentor, Floyd, or more commonly known by his nickname, "Shadow." Now, Carla knew that the ebony creature worked for Dr. Eggman, and that if Sonic or the others ever found out that she and Shadow were friends, Sonic would be very upset with her, so their meetings were kept secret for several years._

_One evening, the ebony hedgehog carefully made his way to where she stayed with Sonic. He peered inside Carla's bedroom window, then tapped on it, a moment later, the window opened and he could see the interior of the room.  
"Hello, Shadow." the girl greeted her friend. She had a stark British accent, like that of Sonic's accent during this time.  
"Hi, Carla." Shadow paused, pulling out his Green Chaos Emerald, then looked over to the door of Sonic's little home, "Chaos Control!"  
Immediately, he reappeared in her bedroom. Only one light was on, and the door was closed so the other would not know of his visit, "Floyd, what happened to you?" Carla pointed to the gash on her friend's lower abdomen and legs.  
"I…was in a fight." he admitted, "I'll be okay, though."  
"I know, Floyd, I saw it." brushing her red-brown hair out of her face, she opened a small box and pulled out some sort of topical medication and poured some onto a rag, "This will sting a little, hon."  
"I figured you had." he sighed, then let out a soft gasp when the medication touched his wounds.  
"You sound tired." she picked him up and laid him on her bed, then lay beside him, draping her arm around him, "I hate to see you and Sonic get into fights."  
"Well there's nothing I can do about it, unless I go neutral, or join the Freedom Fighters."  
"Could you, Shadow? Join us?"  
"The Freedom Fighters? I don't think I should."  
"Sure the Freedom Fighters, Floyd! You're practically one of us now! And besides, you're my best friend, and Sonic could get to know you better." she hugged him her green eyes watching his crimson ones, "Besides, Scarlett's here too, though, with Chris and his parents—and I remember you telling me about you guys growing up with my father, and how you used to be very close to her."  
"I still am, Carla. We're very close to each other." he paused, thinking for a moment, "Though I haven't seen her in a while."  
"Shadow, you grew up with my father, right?"  
"That's correct."  
"What was he like?"  
"Sweetie, you've asked me this before, and you already know what he's like, and that he's still alive."  
"I know…but I like listening about him." she watched her friend watch her. She knew that he knew what she would ask next, "Shadow, why can't I meet my father? You said that you know him, but why can't **I** meet him too?"  
"Carla, I promised your father I'd never tell you who he was. If you knew, he'd be hurt because he's ashamed of who he has become."  
"Why should he be ashamed of my knowing about him? I'd love him no matter who he is."  
"That's what I've tried telling him so many times before, but he still doesn't want you to know."  
Carla turned away from Floyd, softly gasping as tears flowed down her face, "I just…I just wish that I could at least **see** him, or something."_

_Meanwhile…the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic, was making his way to his bedroom when he overheard Carla talking, "Carla, are you okay?" he asked stepping toward her bedroom door. No response. But he did hear another voice inside the room. He was about to burst into the room, catching whoever was in there, until he recognised the other voice, "Shadow?" he whispered.  
He pressed his ear against the door, listening in on their conversation about their fight earlier, then Carla's father…_

_The ebony hedgehog crawled onto her bed, sitting beside his friend. He wrapped his arms around Carla in a loving hug, and thought about what she could do for her father without her knowing who he was, "I have an idea, Carla," he began softly, watching her face light a up and turned to listen intently at his proposition, "what if you send him a gift, or a letter? Then he could write back to you—and I could deliver your letters so you both can still keep communication with each other without knowing who the other is."  
"I like that idea, Shadow." she leaned against his soft black and white chest, "What if he doesn't write back? Then what?"  
"Don't worry, Carla, I'll make sure he does."_

_The cobalt hedgehog backed away from the door when he heard the wooden floors creaking, as if someone were walking toward the door. Immediately, he shot off to his bedroom, and watched the hallway from there for several minutes, then abandoned the mission and crawled onto his bed to fold the laundry, pondering on the subject, **Maybe,** he thought, **I should keep an eye on –er, rather, ****ear****- on these two—** he grimaced thinking about his next thought, **Shadow could be receiving information from us and giving it to Eggman...maybe. I just gotta wonder how these two met, and why Shadow chooses Carla as his friend…Wait. Does he mean that same girl with the Marios from the convention? I wonder how Shadow knows Scarlett? She's Chris's sister…oh, yeah. Scarlett did say something about her meeting Shadow, er was it she grew up with him? I dunno. If Shads joined the Freedom Fighters—that'd be awesome! That'd mean that he's a good guy! **he threw a not so clean pair of socks into the corner of the room, "Darn it! How many times have I washed those things now? Meh. Who cares? As long as I can still wear 'em, it doesn't matter to me."_

_He picked up the laundry basket, then raced off to the laundry room where he had left his little brother earlier, "Hey bro.! How's the laundry coming?" he stood gawping at the amount of suds scattered about the laundry room floor, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lil' bro.!" he raced over and snatched the detergent box out of the young fox's hands.  
"Sorry." the kit looked up sheepishly at his brother, nervously grabbing a rag and quickly wiping up the top of the washing machine._

_Sighing, Sonic too grabbed a towel and helped his brother clear up the soap mess, meanwhile pondering about Carla's situation at hand._

_XXX_

"_Shadow, I think you could…" Carla rolled over onto her side, and hugged her friend who also lay beside her, "…join the Freedom Fighters, I mean."_

"_Carla, it's not that easy." he sat upright, the girl still clinging to his waist, "Eggman wouldn't be happy if I joined the Freedom Fighters, and Sonic and the others would wonder why I suddenly decided to join and—"_

"_Shadow, now I know Sonic wouldn't be happy at first, but he'll get over it. He understands that Eggman did at first trick you, and you agreed to help Eggman—at least up until you join the Freedom Fighters—and might let you join because you want to do good now…right?" she smiled sadly at her friend, hoping he was thinking what she had just said, "I mean, you __**do**__ come to visit me often, and make sure I'm alright—and I'm supposed to be your enemy."_

"_You do…have a point, Carla."_

"_Then let's go ask Sonic right now! He's in the other room."_

"_Tonight? B-but it's too sudden!"_

"_Do you want to join the Freedom Fighters, or not?"_

"_Sure, but—"_

"_Then come on!" she grasped his wrist tightly, and pulled him off the bed and to the door. She was about to open it and head out when he pulled his hand away._

"_Carla, I'm not sure about this."_

"_What would my father say if he knew you were going to be with me twenty-four seven when you join the Freedom Fighters? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and besides, you're a part of my family, Shadow. If Sonic has anything against this, then he'll have to go __**me**__ first."_

_XXX_

"_Tails. Sometimes…" the hedgehog pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off his current headache._

"_Well, at least the floor is clean!" the kit shouted happily._

"_Agreed, kiddo. The floor __**is**__ cleaner than it was before this mess."_

"_Sonic?"_

"_Yeah, Carla?" Sonic turned toward his adopted daughter slash sister. His eyes grew somewhat large when he noticed her ebony friend standing beside her somewhat grumpily, "Shadow? Why are you here?"_

"_Well Carla and I were talking over my joining the Freedom Fighters and—"_

"_Join the Freedom Fighters?" he echoed, "You mean you're through with Egghead?"_

_Shadow glanced away, deciding on his true decision, "Yes, Sonic. I am through with the Doctor's schemes."_

"_Really, Shads? You really mean it?" he eyed his adopted daughter's friend carefully, and suspiciously._

"_I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."_

"_Well, then," he smiled, "we're glad to have you on the Team now, Shads!"_

"_And don't start this "Shads" business either, Faker!"_

_The blue creature grinned mischievously now that he had something to annoy his teammate with, "Heh. Don't think I'll ever stop."_

"_Sonic the Hedge—"_

"_Shadow!" Carla elbowed the other, hushing him up._

"_What was that for?" he retaliated, rubbing his side._

"_How did you guys meet, anyway?"_

"_Well…that's a little difficult to tell. You see…"_

"_We met because of my father, Sonic." she gestured to her ebony friend, "Shadow has been keeping watch over me since my father gave me to you, and he—"_

"_And whenever I see her father, I tell him how she is that time I saw her."_

"_Then you know who her father is?"_

_Shadow nodded, "Yes, I do."_

"_But do __**you,**__ Carla, know who he is?"_

"_No. I've asked Shadow about him so many times, but he never tells anything except that he's tall, a little chubby, and has dark red-brown hair."_

"_That sorta fits Eggman's description." Sonic slapped his foot, laughing, "Eggman having a child makes it sound so much funnier too!"_

"_But what if Eggman is my father? It wouldn't be so funny if he were." she crossed her arms, hugging herself._

_Shadow looked over at the female sadly, shaking his head "no," even though he knew that it was a lie, "Carla…" he said her named very softly, discouraging her from the thought._

"_But Shadow—"_

"_I'm sorry, Carla, but I can't. I promised." he tried reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away and turned, running for her bedroom, "Carla, I—" he touched his forehead, gazing down at the floor in guilt and sadness._

"_Is she always this upset when you talk about her father?"_

"_A majority of the time, yes." he subconsciously grabbed his shoulder, "I…I think that it's actually gotten worse. I'm worried for her, Sonic."_

"_What do you mean?" he stepped toward the other, studying him, "I know that she's been depressed for the past five or six years, but I haven't been too concerned about her until the past year or so."_

"_I've noticed that too. She fakes happiness at times so I think she's happier than she really is, but I see right through it and never tell her."_

"_She does the same with me too." he crossed his arms, glancing away, "Where are you going to stay at, Shadow? I thought that maybe you could stay with us so Carla could be around you. She seemed really happy when she was with you."_

"_I don't really have any place to stay, and I don't want to impose on you."_

"_No, no, it's not. I'd rather you stay here with Carla than somewhere else. 'sides, you're a member of the Freedom Fighters now, and teammates help other teammates out."_

"_Uh…thanks." he scratched his head thoughtfully, "Is there anything I can do in return?"_

"_Do your part in chores and helping Carla is the only thing I ask."_

"_Humph." he poked his head out and looked out and into the kitchen before starting off after his friend._

"_Oh, and Shadow."_

_He stopped, turning to the other and crossing his arms, "What now?"_

"_Where are you going to sleep? We only have three bedrooms—Carla's, Tails's, and mine."_

"_I can sleep in the living room if you have a sleeper sofa."_

"_Not exactly. You can bunk with me in my room, though I'll have to get the rollaway bed out and set it up."_

"_I…guess that could work." Shadow glanced down the hallway, then back to Sonic and Tails, "Do you need help?"_

"_Nah, I'm sure Tails and I can handle it. Right, kiddo?" he turned, noticing orange fur slip through the closing back door, "Okay then…" he started toward the door, "Gotta cheese, keez."_

"_Cheese?" Shadow simply furrowed his eyebrows. Turning his attention back to the hallway, he advanced down the long corridor which would take him to his friend's room._

_As he passed Tails's room, he poked his head inside out of curiosity. The walls were powder blue. a bed stood off to the left, against the wall, next to the bed, was a drafting table and a desk with a computer and a vast majority of scientific and mechanical items scattered on its surface. A soft bark broke the silence as a mechanical dog ran up to the hedgehog. In response, Shadow stumbled back out of the room and proceeded back down the hall._

_He soon arrived at Sonic's bedroom. This one wasn't quite what he had expected. The walls were painted a deep, emerald green, with light green borders, and lime green curtains. Shadow paused, scanning the entire room. One twin sized bed stood off to the right. There was a desk on the opposite side of the room against the window, and a small green rug in front of the closet._

"_Green? I thought the walls would be blue."_

"_Heh. It surprises a lotta people when they see my room." Sonic rolled the guest bed through the doorway and in the room, situating the bed a few feet away from his own, "Did you think my favourite colour was blue?"_

"_Yeah, I did…up until I saw your green room." he stepped behind the bed, helping to stabilise it, "Interesting."_

"_What is?"_

"_My favourite colour is green as well."_

"_What shade of green?"_

"_Emerald."_

"_Awesome! The same here, too." Sonic gave a thumbs up to his friend, "I guess we share a bit more than we thought we did."_

"_I suppose so."_

"_Have you checked on Carla, yet?"_

"_No, not yet. I'd better go check on her now." he laid the blanket on the bed, then rushed off._

"_Carla?" he rapped his knuckles on the closed door several times, "Carla, are you okay?"_

"_Leave me alone, Floyd!"_

"_Carla, don't call me that around Sonic and Tails!" he snapped back, rather irritated by her carelessness._

"_Floyd? Is that your name, eh?" Sonic let out a snicker as the other's face reddened in embarrassment and fury._

"_That has nothing to do with this right now!"_

"_Saay...that letter I got the night we adopted Carla—" his eyes suddenly lit up in realisation, "Wait a minute. You're the Floyd guy in the letter who delivered Carla to us?"_

"_I-well…yeah. I am." Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, "And Tails really did see me that night too."_

"_Oh, I gotcha now." Sonic's grin spread from ear to ear, "Floyd. Your real name's Floyd, and you really __**are**__ the Faker!"_

"_I am not! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! And my name's "__**Shadow!" "**_

"_No it's not; it's "Floyd," Floyd."_

"_Darn it! Don't you start __**this**__ now! I've had enough of this for one night!"_

"_Sonic, I think you'd better stop. He's getting pretty angry." the young kitsune pointed out._

"_Okay, okay." he lifted his hands in a defensive manner, "I guess I'll stick with Shadow from now on."_

"_Oy, and what may __**your**__ real name be, "__**Sonic?" "**_

_Crossing his arms and turning his back to the other, Sonic looked at the other from over his shoulder, "You don't need to know any of my personal life!"_

"_Why? You know my real name, so why shouldn't I know your own?" he taunted._

"_Well, I—this is different!"_

"_How so? I don't see any difference."_

"_It-it starts with an "o." That's all I'm saying."_

"_Oliver?"_

"_Oliver? No way!"_

"_Oswald?"_

"_Os—? Eh…you're getting mighty pushy here, Shads."_

"_It's Olgilvie." Carla called through the door._

"_Carla!" Sonic spun around, stamping his foot like a spoiled child, "I told you to never tell __**anyone!"**_

"_So? Now will you two chatterboxes leave? You're getting on my last nerve, and I want to be left alone."_

"_Not so fast, Carla." Shadow laid his hand on the door's knob, "I want to talk with you."_

"_I want to be left alone! I don't want to speak with you!"_

"_Carla, listen…" he took a breath, but it caught in his throat when he noticed Sonic and Tails out of the corner of his vision, "Can you guys…?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Shadow. C'mon, Tails, let's go get you into bed." he gave a gentle push to the fox kit, beckoning him away, "Umm…I guess—g'night, Carla, Shadow." he smiled weakly at the ebony hedgehog as he chased the kit down the hall and into his own room._

_Once the two were gone, Shadow tried to reason with Carla…_

"_Carla…?" no answer, "I'm so sorry, Carla. __I'll try to make it up to you—y'know Father's Day is coming up and maybe…I can…talk with him and try to set something up." he pressed his hand and forehead against the door._

_The door opened. The green-eyed girl stood in the doorway, "Y-you…you will? You promise, Shadow?"_

"_I promise, Carla." he wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her close to him. He lifted her chin with his finger so as to make her look at him, "I'll try to convince your father to let you see him, or maybe even talk with you."_

"_Oh, thank you, Shadow! Thank you!" she jumped forward, hugging him._

"_But don't count on it, sweetie. He's not the kind of person to do that sort of thing." he warned, cradling her face in his hands tenderly, "I'll tell you what. You get him a Father's Day gift, and I'll—or maybe __**you**__ if he agrees—give it to him, 'kay?"_

"_Okay." she smiled, letting her ebony and crimson friend wipe away the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "I love you, and thank you again, Shadow." she hugged him in return, and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile lightly back and squeeze her more tightly._

"_You're welcome, Carla."_

_**A/N: Heh. This was an interesting chappie to write, if I do say so myself O_o; Anywho…I FINALLY got my driving temps and Dad has been teaching me how to drive my Durango during the past two days! I've only driven for about an hour, total, and earlier tonight, Dad took me out to a rural road near our house so I could drive myself. Boy howdy. THAT was fun! =^o^=**_

_**Heheh…but anyway…I'll try to have the next chappie up soon! If not Father's Day, then sometime afterwards. And do expect our Father and Daughter to meet sometime soon too! ^^ I've already got an idea brewing in my twisted little brain :D**_

_**~Andi Rose**_


	24. Chapter 24: We Finally Meet

**Chapter 24: We Finally Meet**

"_Hohoho! Give it up Sonic! You'll never defeat me!" the crazed scientist cackled, "Soon, this World will be under my control as Eggmanland!"_

"_Don't count on it, Butterball!"_

"_Sonic!" Carla scolded. She had learned from years of having her ebony friend teaching her to respect her enemies and elders, no matter how great, or how small._

"_Yeah, yeah, Carla." he rolled his eyes at her politeness, and grinned cockily at the doctor, "Well, Robuttnik, I'm waaaiiitiiing."_

_As he prepared another missile attack for the blue hedgehog, he noticed the auburn-haired girl near the blue hedgehog, and instead directed the missiles to the surrounding buildings._

"_Carla! Look out, kiddo!" the two ran in opposite directions as large chunks of debris from the buildings filled the area where they were once standing. As Eggman launched a second missile attack, a stray missile landed near a building his daughter had taken shelter to, even though he had taken precaution so that it wouldn't. The missile hit the building near Carla's shelter, sending it falling over and onto the surrounding buildings, including the one Carla had taken shelter to. The debris flowed into the building Carla was in, filling it up quickly._

"_Crimany. Eggy's usually good at keeping his missiles going straight." the cobalt hedgehog tapped his foot, crossing his arms._

_Eggman leaned forward over his hovercraft's control panel, searching for his daughter, "Carla! Is she okay?"_

_The red echidna climbed over the rubble, throwing piles of it off the girl at a time. A few moments later, he reached Carla. He lifted her up and carried her out to where the others were._

"_The girl, Sonic! Is my daughter okay? Is she hurt?" the Doctor pushed his way through, only stopping when he saw the condition of the girl as she lay in the echidna's arms. She had large scrapes and gashes, a sprained ankle or wrist, or possibly a concussion, but nothing much more serious than those. He gently caressed the side of the girl's face._

_Sonic's ears pricked up like little radars, straining to catch any and all sounds within the area, "What did you just say?" Sonic studied the Doctor carefully, "Doctor?"_

_The obese scientist stiffened, locking his jaws in place and holding his breath. He reluctantly glanced over to the blue hedgehog, immediately faking a puzzled expression, "Did you say something?"_

"_I asked if __**you**__ said something, __**Doctor.**__ I thought I heard you call Carla…your daughter." the hedgehog tapped his foot, continuing in his "as-a-matter-of-factly" tone of voice, "I heard you as clear as day."_

"_I-I did? I don't r-recall saying that." the fat doctor rubbed his hands nervously, "I-I only think of Carla as a niece. She's sweet and kind, and from what Shadow tells me she's—she—I-I mean not Sha—I mean h-he—"_

"_Doctor," the ebony hedgehog stepped out of their little group and toward the doctor looking somewhat worried and pleading as he began in a hushed voice, "they-the others…they already know that I visited Carla and relayed to her father her condition. I think you should tell them, Doctor, __**please."**_

"_Shadow, I…" the doctor's hazel eyes studied his friend's crimson ones. Each could tell what the other was thinking, but neither said a word._

"_Hey, I think she's waking up!" the scarlet echidna held the girl close to his chest protectively._

_The cobalt hedgehog, followed by the Doctor, raced over, kneeling next to Knuckles, "Is she alright?"_

"_Is Carla hurt?" asked the obese man worriedly.  
Sonic glanced up to the human beside him, watching him affectionately as he quickly understood who he __was to the girl he had raised since she was a newborn. "Dr. Robotnik?" the blue hedgehog said softly, "Are you Carla's…father?"_

_The Doctor stiffened in his place, as he watched the girl slowly wake up and look towards them. He swallowed hard as he tried to decide his answer, "I…uh…I'm not exactly—"_

"_Ergh-hem." the ebony hedgehog cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing the Doctor's attention to him._

"_W-well, I-I…" he glanced to the girl lying in the echidna's arms, and gently brushed hair out of her face. He closed his eyes, "Sonic…Carla…is my daughter."_

"_She…?" he glanced to the girl, then back to the Doctor, somewhat surprised by this, but also knew that it could have been true…_

"_What?" Carla's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in unbelief, "__**You're**__ my __**father?!"**_

"_Yes, I am, Carla." the Doctor offered an outstretched hand to the girl, but she pulled her hand away abruptly, "Carla…?"_

"_Why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I'd always love you no matter __**who**__ you are?"_

"_Carla, I'm sorry. I didn't know wha—"_

"_No! No! You didn't love me! You never have! You got rid of me like a box full of unwanted kittens hoping they can find a better home!" she turned over onto her side, burying her face into the echidna's chest._

"_Carla, listen to me." he tried reasoning with the girl, but she refused to speak with him._

_Sonic put an outstretched arm in front of the Doctor, gently pushing him away from Carla to prevent any further disagreements, or broken hearts, "Knuckles, take Carla home; I need to talk with Dr. Robotnik."_

_Nodding, the scarlet echidna carried the girl away from the area, and back to Tails's Workshop. He caressed the girl's hair, as if easing her pain and sorrow from the news she had just received._

"_Shadow, I think you'd better go too. Carla's gonna be upset for a while, and she's gonna want your company."_

_Shadow nodded as well, "I will." he turned to the Doctor, "Er…Doctor, I'm sorry I urged you to tell them…I—it was the wrong time to—"_

"_Floyd—I-I mean, Shadow—it isn't you fault. The truth had to expose itself at some point or another."_

"_Floyd?" the blue hedgehog questioned the ebony one curiously._

"_I tell you __**later."**__ Shadow looked to the Doctor irritably, "Yeah. A __**great**__ time to expose the truth."_

"_I'm sorry, Shadow. It was accident—it sipped my thoughts."_

"_It had better have." he said before he stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Sonic and the Doctor alone._

"_Uhh…Well, to begin, I don't exactly understand why you never told us that you're her father."_

"_That's…why I didn't want her to know." he picked up a small pebble, fingering it before he threw it angrily at the side of the building, "I couldn't raise her in a world filled with evil and machinery. I know I can't change, but that I could give her a better life by her living with a family…like you."_

"_Why me? We're literally __**enemies,**__ Doctor."_

"_I…trust you. You're the kind of person who knows right from wrong, and will stand up against it and I knew you would teach Carla that."_

_What the Doctor had just said about the blue hedgehog made Sonic quite embarrassed to know that his enemy thought of him in that way, and that he trusted him enough to raise his own daughter. Trust. The Doctor trusted Sonic, even though the blue hedgehog didn't trust the Doctor. But by what the Doctor had said, Sonic's eyes opened to a new part of the old scientist, and he slowly learned to trust the Doctor as well._

"_Sonic…I'm…sorry I never told any of you…and made you raise Carla instead of me." he looked at the blue hedgehog, "I know I could have raised her by myself...but I can't. I just __**can't!"**_

"_Doctor..it's alright. But I'm not the one who you should be apologising to." he gestured in the direction of the hilly zone outside the city._

"_I know, Sonic…I know…If only I could tell her that right now."_

"_I'll bring you to her..if ya want." he cracked a small smile, "Wouldja?"_

"_Yes! Please. Just let me – anything!" the poor Doctor dropped to his knees, pleading with the hedgehog, "I want to see Carla again, and tell her myself – I just want to have her back!"_

"_I know Carla is gonna be angry with you for never telling her…" he paused, biting back a choke as his voice cracks from the emotion that is building up inside him, "…and for dumping her off somewhere, but it's worth a shot."_

_XXX_

"_Shhh…honey…" an ebony hedgehog wraps a blanket around the girl. He hugs her, looking into her soft green eyes, "Carla…" he whispers, fighting back tears, "Your father loves you, Carla, I know he does."_

"_Then—then why didn't he keep me? I'd have still loved him regardless of who he is, but now, I'm not sure anymore!"_

"_Sweetie, I've told you a little about your father, and you seemed to still love him…why don't you love him now?"_

"_I don't…I don't know…" she pulled her knees up to her chest, "I feel..betrayed…and torn between hating him, and loving him."_

_Shadow thought for a moment, "Why's that sweetie?"_

"_We're good, but he's evil. We fight him..remember?"_

"_..I know."_

_**A/N: Scarlett's age is 18, now. During chappies 21-23, she turned 18.**_

_**Okay. We're settling in for chapter 25! We're finishing up TASH&MB2, and will be beginning TASH&MB3: A Scarlett Shadow, AND we also have plans for TASH&MB4 – the fourth book eill have Carla Anne more so I'm excited for these! Especially a TASH&MB2: A Scarlett Shadow! I can't wait to start it! I already have my plotline all sketched out – I just can't wait to start it! :D Yay! ^_^**_

_**Also, my deepest apologies for not updating in what? Over a year, maybe? Anyway..I'm working on getting back on track and updating my profile! There'll MUCH less than what's on it right now – anyway...My apologies again, and there will be more updates coming soon!**_

_**Ciao for now!**_

_**Andi Rose**_


End file.
